The Rebelion Begins
by Eve Potter
Summary: Draco consigue llevar con éxito la misión que se le había encomendado. Pero él nunca quiso hacerlo, nunca quiso convertirse en el asesino de Albus Dumbledore, no cuando eso significaba perderlo todo. SLASH HD
1. Prólogo

**Sentía latir su corazón, también como la sangre fluía por todo su cuerpo. Pero no podía moverse. El hechizo lo tenía inmovilizado y el asistía horrorizado ante lo increíble y desorbitado de la historia. Sus ojos viajaron de uno a otro, y suplicó a Merlín tener la fuerza para romper el hechizo. No pudo hacerlo.**

**No quieres hacerlo muchacho – la voz sonaba cansada.**

… **- un ligero temblor en la mano que sujetaba con fuerza la varita, fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. **

**Aún hay un camino. Estás a tiempo de cambiar.**

**No… ya no… - la voz se le quebró – Ya nada importa – agachó la mirada un segundo y apuntó con decididamente.**

**Muchacho… - susurró antes de caer de rodillas – Aún estás a tiempo, podemos ayudarte.**

**Nadie puede… ya no – creyó ver tras aquellos ojos grises una lagrima, pero el rubio torció la cara y no vio más que el rayo verde salir disparado hacia el viejo director – **_**Avada Kedavra**_

¡NO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Respiraba deprisa, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo y podía moverse. Ya no estaba allí.

Tres años habían pasado. Casi uno y medio de guerra, y los tres llenos de pesadillas. En realidad llenos de la misma, que se repetía noche tras noche, y que conseguía hacer de sus noches un suplicio.

Retiró las sabanas hacia los pies de la cama, y se quedó tumbado observando el techo de la habitación durante varios minutos, girando el rostro observó en el despertador digital que apenas eras las cuatro y veinte de la madrugada. No habría forma humana de que volviera a conciliar el sueño, así que decidió que aquella noche, dejaría que los recuerdos le torturan.

Pero como un ángel caído del cielo, como su propio ángel guardián la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando que la luz del pasillo se colará desde los pies de la cama hasta su rostro.

¿Otra vez? – preguntó preocupado.

No es nada.

Harry… - se acercó a la cama y se sentó – Quizás deberías ver un terapeuta, no es normal soñar siempre lo mismo.

Puede… - cerró los ojos – pero ese momento cambió mi vida, supongo que lo considero importante.

Ese día nos cambió a todos – respondió abatido – pero hemos salido adelante, la guerra…

Remus, tú no – le dijo – Sabes tan bien como yo, que la guerra no terminará hasta que él… - se mordió el labio – o yo desaparezcamos para siempre.

Ha pasado un año y medio…

Tardó diez años en regresar después de matar a mis padres…

Lo sé… - miró el reloj – Aún es temprano, pero podemos desayunar si quieres.

No tengo hambre, quizás vaya a correr un rato – se incorporó hasta quedar sentado - ¿Irás a verle hoy?

Sí – sonrió – pero después del trabajo, tengo que presentar unos informes para que Severus les de el visto bueno.

Sigo sin entender porque esa escoria es el nuevo director y tú…

Yo soy un licántropo – se levantó – Te preparé el desayuno para cuando vuelvas.

Me mimas demasiado.

Sirius hubiera hecho lo mismo – respondió tristemente mientras salía de la habitación.

Media hora más tarde y ataviado con un chándal oscuro, Harry se perdía por las calles de Nothing Hill rumbo al parque donde intentaría matar los demonios que le asediaban desde aquella fatídica noche de hacía ya tres años. Siempre empezaba con un ritmo lento, casi una caminata algo acelerada, pero pronto tenía que correr más deprisa porque los pensamientos, y los recuerdos le acechaban en momentos como aquellos, y él solo quería borrarlos de su mente.

Como si correr pudiera borrar su pasado.

Como si correr pudiera borrar aquella noche.

Como si correr pudiera borrarle de su mente.

Cuando llevaba más de diez kilómetros encima se detuvo por fin, junto al mismo árbol de siempre, el que todas las mañanas le servía de punto de apoyo, sobre el que dejaba caer su espalda, resbalaba hasta el césped y hundía la cabeza entre las piernas, y donde nadie podía verle, y tampoco oírle, lloraba las lagrimas que tres años atrás se había quedado en su alma.

Siempre se aparecía en la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Remus, agotado tras el ejercicio físico que utilizaba para purificar su maltrecha conciencia. Cuando abrió la puerta, supo que algo no iba bien.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto a los hermanos, Charlie y Bill Weasley.

Harry… - Remus emergió entre ellos – Siéntate.

¿Ha regresado? ¿Ese hijo de puta ha vuelto? – preguntó apretando los puños – Te lo dije… se lo dije a ese cabrón del ministro… no estaba…

Harry… - Remus llegó hasta él y puso su mano sobre su hombro – No es Voldemort.

¿Entonces? – abrió sus ojos verdes tanto como pudo, clavando la mirada en Remus.

Está noche ha habido una redada al norte de Newcastle – comenzó Bill – Han capturado a algunos mortifagos – Remus sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del moreno y lo agarró por el codo.

Harry… - entornó la mirada un segundo antes de volver a mirarlo fijamente – Han encontrado a Draco.


	2. Practicum

Probablemente hubiera estado allí durante sus prácticas de primer año, o tal vez después de la guerra en alguno de los interrogatorios a los mortifagos de primer orden, realmente era incapaz de recordarlo. Si bien no es que fuera necesario hacerlo, necesitaba sacarse otros pensamientos turbios que acechaban su mente, y aquella parecía una buena manera de hacerlo.

Frustrado por no conseguirlo, se dedico a pensar en canciones, de sus grupos favoritos, Run de Show Patrol, acudió rauda y veloz a su mente, pero aquella letra, aquella melodía, no era bueno seguir con aquello.

Sé miró los zapatos, limpios y relucientes, obra de Dobby, el fiel elfo que se encargaba de todas las cosas de la casa, con un cuantioso sueldo eso sí, Hermione no le permitiría otra cosa.

Hermione. Pensó en ella, en lo que había cambiado, mucho más bonita que nunca, y sobre todo mucho más feliz. Habían sobrevivido los tres, ellos y Ron, y seguían tan unidos como antaño, habían ganado la guerra, habían salido adelante, y habían olvidado. Por lo menos ellos habían olvidado, las batallas, las muertes y las traiciones.

Admiraba a sus amigos porque habían seguido adelante, y de que manera, Hermione había entrado con las notas más altas en la mejor escuela de negocios del mundo mágico, nadie hubiera pensado que la sensible y estudiosa castaña se dedicaría a tales menesteres, pero ella les sorprendió a todos con aquella decisión, y ahora estaba a las puertas de convertirse en una gran mujer de negocios.

Ese mismo verano, en realidad, ese mismo día, Hermione comenzaría sus prácticas en uno de los Holding de empresas más importantes del mundo mágico, la Malfoy. Corp. No es que la castaña estuviese deseosa de trabajar a las ordenes del ex – espía Lucius Malfoy, pero sabía que con unas practicas en aquella empresa conseguiría entrar en cualquier compañía por la puerta grande.

¤¤¤¤

Sé ajustó las cinta del pelo mirándose por ultima vez al espejo, vestía una sencilla falda negra de corte ejecutivo por encima de la rodilla, una blusa blanca cruzada, anudada a la derecha, con un precioso escote en pico, unos bonitos zapatos de tacón, negros también, y el cabello recogido en un moño alto, adornado con una cinta blanca atada en la nuca. Cogió la chaqueta y su maletín y caminó hasta la chimenea del apartamento, mientras sé hacía una nota mentalmente "Decirles a Luna y a Gyn, que el apartamento necesitaba una limpieza a fondo, y que está vez ella no iba a ser la encargada".

Malfoy. Corp - dijo azotando a sus pies unos pocos de polvos flu.

Una vez el humo se hubo disipado, dio un paso al frente y sonrió. Estaba en su ambiente, rodeada de oficinas, de paseos de un lado a otro, teléfonos sonando, y olor a café recién hecho. Caminó con paso decidido hasta el ascensor, ignorando la mirada lasciva del guardia de seguridad, y de uno de los chicos del reparto. Una vez dentro, recordó los nombres de las personas para las que iba a trabajar durante los siguientes tres meses.

El pasillo era largo y perfectamente iluminado, su tutor, le había indicado que debía caminar hasta encontrar el letrero con el nombre de Maddeleine Ming, su jefa aquella temporada, así que eso hizo. Absorta en no dejar escapar ningún nombre no se percató de la puerta que se abría al final del pasillo, y mucho menos de la persona que salía rumbo hacia el ascensor.

Aquí es – murmuró para si misma, acercó la mano a la puerta y llamó un par de veces, ¡Mierda! Ahora si que estaba nerviosa.

Adelante.

Señorita Ming, soy Hermione Granger, mi tutora… - dijo a la mujer morena de rasgos orientales que trabajaba tras su escritorio.

Oh… sí la nueva – ni siquiera levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba ojeando – ¿ves esa montaña de papeles de la derecha?

Sí.

Bien, dos puertas más atrás hay un pequeño despacho - ¿iba a tener su propio despacho?, ¡vaya!, aquello si que no sé lo esperaba – quiero que te los lleves y los ordenes por empresas, por departamentos y por fechas.

¡Claro! – respondió risueña

De acuerdo… - levantó la vista y sonrió de una manera que sorprendió a Hermione - Señor Malfoy, ¿puede ayudarle en algo?

Maddeleine, tú siempre puedes ayudarme – la voz grave y definitivamente sensual sé coló por los oídos de la castaña. No sabía que hacer, pues estaba en medio de los dos, y parecía que querían tener una conversación privada.

Yo, creo que… iré a…. – titubeó – a bueno…

Sí, si… vete – le dijo la morena.

Bien, vale…

Señorita Granger, creía que en Hogwarts además de magia también habría aprendido buenos modales – siguió sin darse la vuelta – Creía que era una chica inteligente, eso me habían dicho, pero veo que su sangre no le permite nada más.

… - apretó con fuerza el maletín y giró la cabeza elevando el rostro. No iba a permitirlo, no otra vez. No más humillaciones, no más lágrimas sin sentido – Disculpe, señor Malfoy – seguía escupiendo el nombre cuando lo decía, era una costumbre adquirida en el colegio – pero no podía meterme en una conversación que no me inmiscuía. Además – le interrumpió cuando iba a comenzar a hablar – las normas de educación, dicen que ha de ser el sujeto que llega a un lugar, el que haga un primer saludo, y señor Malfoy, no recuerdo que usted lo hiciera – Ya estaba, ya había perdido su oportunidad de triunfar, acababa de tirar su futuro por la borda, pero sé había prometido a sí misma que nadie volvería a pisotearla.

Vaya… - Lucius miró fijamente los penetrantes y brillantes ojos castaños – he de admitir, que no creía que tuvieses tantos conocimientos de protocolo. Mis disculpas, señorita Granger – sonrió de medio lado – Maddeleine, en mi despacho en una hora, ahora he de realizar una pequeña gestión.

Si, señor Malfoy – una vez sé quedaron solas la morena chascó la lengua – Has tenido mucha suerte, podría haberte despedido en un instante y después conseguir que nadie en todo Londres te contratará.

… - se encogió de hombros, sacó su varita y levitó las cajas que debía ordenar.

Tres horas después, cuando parecía que la montaña de papeles iba a devorarla la puerta del despacho se abrió.

Granger – Hermione levantó la vista – Recoge tus cosas.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada…

Algo has tenido que hacer – le dijo Maddeleine – Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Pero… - ¿Por qué?, su boca, su gran boca y su manera de no poder controlarse le había hecho aquello, abatida recogió su chaqueta después de guardar sus cosas en el maletín y caminó tras de Maddeleine.

Cuando los pasos de la morena cogieron el rumbo contrario al del ascensor, Hermione no pudo más que sorprenderse, pero no hizo otra cosa que seguirla, varios metros más adelante sé detuvo frente a una puerta de dos hojas, grande y de madera oscura, picó una vez y después la abrió.

Pasa – le dijo entre dientes, Hermione caminó unos pasos y la puerta sé cerró tras de sí, cuando giro el rostro, Ming no estaba.

Bienvenida, señorita Granger – pegó un saltito cuando la voz le hizo volver a la realidad – adelante por favor, tome asiento – le indicó una de las butacas frente al imponente escritorio detrás del que él estaba sentado – perdóneme el lenguaje que voy a usar pero… - Hermione tomó asiento – estoy harto de lameculos, de cerebros mecanizados, y de cuerpos sin inteligencia, necesito a alguien capaz.

Disculpe, pero no entiendo.

Señorita Granger, acaba de pasar a ser mi ayudante personal – Lucius sonrió haciendo aparecer una copa de coñac en su mano – necesito alguien con iniciativa, alguien capaz de seguir mi ritmo, y sobre todo alguien inteligente, y aunque me cueste reconocer que una san… - sé detuvo justo a tiempo – que una hija de muggles lo sea, usted, lo es.

Yo... verá… yo…

Solo tienes que… - el telefono sonó – Disculpe – descolgó – Si, Warren… dime… ¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? …. Me importa una mierda, los interrogatorios… quiero ver al ministro ahora mismo… ¿Quién mierdas se cree que es para…? Me importa una mierda si esta o no reunido, consígueme una cita para ya… no hay peros que valgan Warren, exijo verle en este mismo instante – dudó un par de segundos - ¿Le has visto?... ¿Cómo está?... bien… vale… hazlo que sea necesario, tengo que verle, a como de lugar Warren, a como de lugar.

Cuando colgó el teléfono siguió con la mirada fija en el aparato, observado atentamente por Hermione, en un segundo había visto derrumbarse al un hombre que jamás creyó que pudiera hacerlo. Conocía muy bien la historia de su vida, como había entrado en las filas del Señor Oscuro bajo la tutela secreta de Dumbeldore, como había dado gran parte de su vida a una causa que muchos creyeron perdida, o como había luchado en el bando de la luz pese a que su propio hijo estaba en el bando contrario, como había sufrido en carnes propias los horrores de la guerra al perder a su esposa, y al perder a un hijo, Hermione, supo enseguida que probablemente lo peor para Lucius había sido perder a Draco.

Se… señor Malfoy, ¿sé encuentra bien?

… - levantó la vista – Serás mi ayudante, pero nunca, me oyes nunca, te tomes esas confianzas conmigo.

Yo, lo… lo lamento.

Perfecto, te prepararán un despacho junto al mío, y Maddeleine te indicará tus responsabilidades mañana a primera hora, puedes irte.

Bien. Gracias, señor Malfoy.

No me las des, solo realiza tu trabajo como es debido.

Antes de salir del despacho volvió la vista atrás y le observó beberse el contenido de su copa de un solo trago.

¤¤¤¤

Cuando Ron explicó a sus amigos y familiares, sus razones para no acompañar a Harry en sus estudios como auror, tuvieron que entenderle. El pelirrojo quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser bueno en algo, que podía triunfar por él mismo, y no por ser el amigo de, o el hermano de. Así que Ron se centró en el estudio de una sola rama, la defensa contra las artes oscuras, para obtener después el titulo de maestro, que conseguiría al año siguiente, Merlín mediante.

Todo si lograba sobrevivir a las prácticas que acababa de empezar en Hogwarts.

Sí había alguien en el mundo que detestase más a Severus Snape que Harry, ese era Ron, y ahora iba a tener que trabajar codo a codo con él. Su Practicum, consistía no en dar clases como se esperaría, sino de preparar un curso entero, las lecciones, las practicas que los siete cursos de Hogwarts recibirían al año siguiente, todo ello asesorado por el director de la escuela.

Sí volvía a decirle algo más estaba seguro que usaría su varita, ¡oh, vaya que si la usaría!, le lanzaría como mínimo un desmainus para que dejará de incordiar. Clavó la vista en el libro que tenía frente a él y comenzó a leer la psicología del buen maestro, pero cada vez que leía una o dos líneas, podía notar la mirada penetrante de su otrora profesor de pociones clavada en su nuca.

Señor Weasley, ¿piensa terminar alguna vez con ese libro? – como iba a disfrutar de aquel verano, Severus iba a vengarse de ese maldito Weasley, y de paso de todos sus hermanos, por hacerle la puñeta más de la cuenta.

Me gustaría terminarlo, sí. El problema es que no dejan de molestarme.

¿Insinúa algo, señor Weasley?

No, nada profesor – contestó de forma irónica.

Se que su reducido cerebro – sonrió cuando Ron bufó desesperado – parece incapaz de recordarlo, pero ya no soy su profesor, tal vez director o señor Snape, pero no profesor Snape.

Bien, vale… estupendo señor Snape – estaba a punto de perder al paciencia, pero no quería desperdiciar sus practicas, porque si renunciaba a ellas, perdería todo un año, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

… - observó como rechinaba los dientes, sabía que estaba a punto de estallar, y eso solo hacía que se divirtiera mucho más, se levantó y husmeó entre los libros de su despacho, haciendo ruidos molestos al sacar los libros o silbando. ¡Merlín, que ganas de reír!, pero no, tenía que controlarse, no iba a perder la compostura, por muy divertida que estuviera siendo la tarde – Y bien señor Weasley… - Ron apretó tanto la pluma entre sus dedos que se partió a la mitad – ¿Tiene idea de que tipo de programa educativo quiere realizar?

No señor, aún estoy con la psicología del buen maestro.

Vaya, si que va a necesitar horas extras, a este paso terminará para dentro de dos o tres cursos – caminó hasta ponerse al otro lado del escritorio – Aunque la verdad que no hace más que perder el tiempo, nadie aprobará un plan didáctico de un estudiante – levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules y llenos de ira en el director, ¿le expulsarían si lo convertía en una polilla y lo aplastaba contra la pared?

Por suerte, usted no tiene la ultima palabra en eso – dijo tratando de relajarse.

Si cree que… - Severus detuvo su charla cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de la ventana, al acercase observó una lechuza negra, conocía demasiado bien a aquella ave. Algo no andaba bien. Desató el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, y dejo que el ave descansará en el alfeizar - ¡Maldita sea! – masculló cuando terminó de leer el pergamino – Esto no debía ocurrir, no ahora.

Profe… señor Snape, ¿ocurre algo?

Nada que sea de su incumbencia – dijo el moreno – Váyase, hemos terminado por hoy.

Pero… aún no he terminado con el libro, y yo…

¡Llevese el maldito libro, y desaparezca de mi vista! – le gritó.

Ron, prudente por una vez en su vida, recogió a toda prisa y salió pitando del despacho. Tras oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Severus caminó hacia la chimenea,

Malfoy. Corp.

Había dejado atrás el pergamino,

"_**Le han cogido, le juzgarán en dos días"**_

¤¤¤¤

Sé estaba quedando dormido, llevaba demasiado tiempo allí sentado, más de cuatro horas. ¿Sé habrían olvidado de él? No, el mismo ministro le habría prometido que podría entrar, y él era el jodido niño que vivió tenía derecho a ese tipo de privilegios.

Tenía que fijar su mirada en algún punto, algo que le obligará a no pensar en lo que había tras aquella puerta.

Una ventana, una mesa para el café, unos sillones verdes y grises. Gris, gris plata, gris acero, gris hielo. Gris como sus ojos. Movió la cabeza de atrás adelante y enterró el rostro entre sus piernas.

mmm…_Light up, light up_ … - tarareó, quizás así podría dejar de pensar, o de recordar que era peor – _As if you have a choice, Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear… __Louder louder…_

La puerta del pasillo se abrió de golpe y levantó la cabeza,

Señor Malfoy le he dicho que no…

Me importa muy poco lo que… - miró la placa identificativa de la mujer – usted, señorita McGrown pueda decir, es mi hijo el que esta tras esa puerta, y tengo todo el derecho del… - enfocó su vista en Harry - ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

El señor Potter, tiene un permiso especial para hablar con el detenido.

¿Qué? – exclamó casi perdiendo los nervios, elevó en el aire su bastón y apuntó a Harry - ¿Has venido a asegurarte de que lo condenen verdad? ¿Vienes a echarle en cara que le han capturado?

… - estrechó los ojos, y alzó la cabeza, pero no le dio el gusto de decir nada, simplemente volteó la cabeza para mirar en la otra dirección.

¡Potter! – bramó – Estoy hablando contigo.

… - despacio volvió a mirarle, iba a decirle algo, cuando la otra puerta, tras la que estaba Draco, se abrió.

Lamento la espera señor Potter, pero teníamos que… - sonrió – interrogar al detenido.

Ya… - apretó con fuerza los labios - ¿puedo pasar?

Sí, claro, es todo suyo – cuando pasó al lado del hombre, este le susurró – No hay conjuros que graben el lugar, y tampoco hay inhibidores mágicos.

Entró en la habitación visiblemente agitado por las palabras que acaba de escuchar. La sala de interrogatorios del ministerio, no era más que cuatro paredes pintadas de negros, sin ventanas o ventilación alguna y una bombilla sujetada al techo como único punto de luz.

Bajo ella, había una figura un tanto encorvada, y ladeada hacia la derecha. Sentado en una dura silla de metal, Draco tenía las muñecas atadas tras su espalda, estaba pálido, casi tanto que parecía que ya no le corría sangre por las venas, y para colmo estaba en los huesos, los omoplatos se le marcaba, igual que los pómulos. La palidez de su cuerpo era rota por tres cosas, los moretones que poblaban toda su cara, la sangre que descendía de su nariz y boca hasta su cuello, y el barro y la suciedad que llenaban sus manos y su pecho.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, por los ruidos que Harry podía oír que procedían de su garganta. El moreno apretó los puños con fuerza y caminó hasta él. Le miró detenidamente, intentado recordar como era su aspecto hacía tres años, y cuan distinto se veía ahora.

Draco tosió y escupió algo de sangre que se quedó en sus labios. Harry sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, rozando con sus dedos la varita que tenía en el mismo lugar y se agachó para quedar a la altura del rubio. Extendió su mano hasta la comisura de los labios y limpió los restos de sangre.

Cuando notó el paño contra sus labios, tembló ligeramente. Estaba agotado, ya no podía más, quería dejarse ir, había sufrido suficiente, necesitaba la piedad del ángel de la muerte para poder descansar tranquilo.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, a su ya difícil huida, y estancia en los más rocambolescos lugares, había tenido que añadir, el "interrogatorio" de tres aurores sedientos de venganza, que hacía demasiado tiempo que no cobraban viejas deudas con el lado oscuro. Realmente había perdido la cuenta de los puñetazos, de las patadas, y de los cruccio que su cuerpo había recibido, lo único que ahora podía hacer era dejarse ir. No quería volver, quería cerrar los ojos para siempre, y olvidar.

Olvidar, morir, para poder seguir adelante.

El pañuelo se deslizó por su rostro limpiando la suciedad y los restos de sangre, también la que había en su barbilla, o la que resbalaba por su cuello. Entonces lo sintió, más bien lo olió. Sé embriagó con el aroma, sé emborracho de su esencia. Con un pequeño gemido irguió la cabeza, y levantando los parpados muy despacio abrió los ojos.

Harry… - susurró.


	3. Reencuentro

Enfrentar una verdad, es duro. Enfrentar una verdad como aquella era casi misión imposible.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces cuando los ojos de Draco enfrentaron a los suyos y suspiró. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaban así, tan juntos y a la vez tan separados.

Harry… - volvió a susurrar, si casi ser consciente de ello.

Shhhh… - puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar, se inclinó sobre él y llevó su mano derecha hasta las muñecas de Draco, deslizó sus dedos por las esposas de metal que le mantenían atado y con un clic decidieron.

El peso de los brazos le hizo inclinarse un poco más, pero no demasiado pues Harry le tomó de los codos para sentarlo apoyando su malherida espalda en el respaldo, gimió cuando todos sus huesos se pusieron de acuerdo para crujir, y sintió como el moreno le apretaba con más fuerza.

Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos intentando averiguar, discernir lo que poblaba la mente del otro, saber que había pasado en aquel tiempo sin verse, averiguar sentimientos y emociones con una mirada. Hablar sin pronunciar palabra. Solo miradas, solo sus ojos uniéndoles.

Como tantas otras veces, como siempre lo habían hecho.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry

… - haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, Draco dejó que sus parpados descendieran una vez para abrir los ojos otra vez, y mirarle directamente una vez más.

Cada fibra de su ser vibró, cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo se estremeció. Y todo el volvió a sentir como hacía demasiado que no sentía.

¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

Por… - ni siquiera podía hablar, le dolían hasta las cuerdas vocales y estaba tan sediento, le miró con piedad – Agua – suplicó en un murmullo

… - elevó la mano y movió sus dedos con delicadeza, flotando frente a él apareció un vaso repleto de agua, lo cogió y se acercó a Draco, su mano derecha, temblorosa y delicada, se elevó para intentar cogerlo pero fue inútil no tenía fuerza y fue Harry quien cerró su mano sobre el vaso con su propia mano, de aquella forma llevó el vaso hasta los labios del rubio y despacio le hizo beber – despacio – le dijo cuando observó el ansia con el que el rubio intentaba beber.

Un par de minutos después Draco había terminado de beber, seguía sediento, pero Harry no le había aparecido un nuevo vaso de agua, así que supo que él momento de las explicaciones había llegado. Eran demasiados años en silencio, huyendo de quienes le acechaban, y de un pasado tormentoso, como para olvidar y callar. Era el momento de la verdad.

¿Por qué? – preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención del moreno – No, lo se Harry, no lo se.

… - suspiró – ¿Por qué ahora, por qué después de todo este tiempo?

…

¿Por qué te has dejado atrapar?

¤¤¤¤

Tras aquella puerta estaba su hijo, su único hijo, el que había desaparecido años atrás, el que había perdido y aún no entendía la razón. Se sentó intentando guardar la compostura, intentando sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, porque lo único que deseaba era tirar esa maldita puerta abajo y entrar y coger a su hijo en brazos, y darle una buena bofetada, por haber arruinado su vida, por haber malogrado todas las esperanzas que Lucius tenía puestas en él, y después abrazarlo, cuidarlo y no dejarlo volver a irse.

Porque Draco había vuelto, y él iba a encargarse de tenerlo junto a su lado. Ya había perdido a alguien demasiado importante como para que la historia volviera a repetirse.

Su mirada se detuvo en la puerta durante varios minutos, intentando dilucidar que diantre hacia Potter tras ella, y que era lo que los ojos del muchacho quisieron decirle antes de entrar por ella.

Espere aquí, el señor Potter no tardará mucho.

Muchas gracias.

Lupin… - siseó Lucius crispando los dedos sobre su bastón - ¿Qué haces aquí?

… - contuvo el aliento una milésima de segundo, intentado controlar el arranque de ira que acaba de sufrir – Nada que te incumba, Malfoy.

Mi hijo está tras esa puerta, claro que me incumbe – le respondió.

No vengo por tu hijo – sentenció sentándose frente a él.

Y allí estaban los dos de nuevo, frente a frente casi dos años después de la última vez, y de la misma manera, y en un lugar similar. Una sala de espera.

_**No podía ser cierto, alguien se estaba riendo de él, el destino no podía ser tan cruel, no ahora, no después de la otra noche. **_

_**Pero no había risas, y el destino volvía a ser cruel con él, porque tal vez lo mereciera, porque quizás siempre estuvo escrito, que jamás conseguiría ser feliz. Porque cuando por fin su vida, por lo menos el aspecto sentimental, parecía centrarse y serenarse todo daba un vuelco. **_

_**Remus, le encontraremos – no era más que un niño, nada más que eso, y llevaba sobre sus hombros la más pesada de las cargas.**_

_**Lo sé Harry, lo sé – respondió intentando calmar los ánimos y los sentimientos encontrados de ambos. **_

_**Sirius, es fuerte, seguro que… - la puerta de la habitación se abrió. **_

_**¡Está aquí! – gritó Hermione – Sirius está aquí… **_

_**En un instante, y de golpe los dos echaron a correr escaleras a bajo, nunca antes los pasillos de la escuela se les hicieron tan largos, nunca antes ninguno de los tres, incluida la pobre Hermione, habían corrido tanto. La enfermería estaba en la otra punta del castillo, pero ellos tardaron a penas unos minutos en llegar. **_

_**Fue Remus el primero en abrir la puerta de la sala de espera, agarrando la manilla y de un golpe seco.**_

_**¡Tú! – gritó - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Maldito, todo esto es culpa tuya… **_

_**Lupin, tranquilízate – Severus tomó el brazo del licántropo intentando impedir que sacará su varita – Lucius, le ha traído.**_

_**¿Qué? – preguntó un atónito Harry - ¿Por qué demonios un mortifago como él, ha venido a traer a Sirius? Me quiere a mí… ¿No es verdad?**_

_**Harry, muchacho – Minerva se levantó del lugar que había tomado junto a Lucius y caminó hasta él – Lucius, es miembro de la orden desde el inicio de la misma. Es uno de nuestros espías, como Severus. **_

… _**- el moreno buscó la mirada de Remus y encontró la respuesta en ellos – pero… ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?**_

_**Porque solo, hay unos pocos que lo sabían – respondió la mujer.**_

_**¿Sirius sabe? – preguntó. **_

_**Claro que lo sabía… - respondió, hablando por primera vez Lucius – él lo sabía… - susurró – siempre lo ha sabido. **_

_**Remus le miró intentando contenerse, quería partirle la cara, destrozarle, morderle, machacarle, marcarle para toda la vida, porque él tenía la culpa. Fue por él por quien Sirius se metió en aquella misión suicida, por quien se entregó a las manos de Voldemort, porque Sirius era él único que estaba convencido que Lucius seguía siendo fiel a la orden, aunque todos los informes dijeran lo contrario, aunque el propio Severus dudase de su mejor amigo. Sirius le creía. **_

_**Sirius, siempre Sirius. El vértice principal de aquel triangulo amoroso que había surgido hacia demasiado tiempo, cuando eran niños Remus se enamoró del rebelde, del gracioso, pero del siempre entregado en cuerpo y alma Sirius Black, y tuvo que ver como su amor platónico, su mejor amigo, se lanzaba a los brazos de aquella vil serpiente. Pero se le veía tan feliz, sus ojos brillaban de aquella manera tan peculiar, que ¿Qué podía hacer él? Nada, solo arrastrarse como alma en pena. **_

_**Pero la primera guerra, la estancia en la cárcel y la posterior huida lo cambiaron todo. Aunque sabía que Sirius amaba con locura al Slytherin, también sabía el dolor y la decepción, que el matrimonio concertado y la falta de confianza en la inocencia del moreno habían causado. Sirius, no volvió a hablar de Lucius, y Remus fue feliz, momentáneamente sí, pero feliz. **_

_**Y cuando parecía que sus caminos por fin iban a unirse, que el amor iba a sonreírles, surge aquella misión, y Sirius desaparece. **_

_**¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Harry rompiendo el momento. **_

_**El Lord lo encerró en las celdas de las mazmorras, nadie salvo él tenía acceso al lugar. Ha estado allí día y medio, intenté llegar antes, pero… no pude hacerlo – se miró las manos que se movían ligeramente – cuando llegué él… él… No pude hacer nada más, tenía que traerlo… se que me he descubierto pero… - buscó los ojos negros de su mejor amigo, necesitaba la comprensión que siempre le brindaban. **_

_**Lo sabemos, Lucius – habló Minerva – hablaré con el ministro y le pondré al tanto de todo, ahora estás bajo la protección de la Orden. **_

_**Pero… ¿Cómo sabremos que no nos traicionará? – preguntó Remus – No sería la primera vez.**_

_**¡Cállate Lupin! – gritó poniéndose en pie – Yo nunca he traicionado a la orden, ¡nunca!**_

_**Pero si nos has traicionado – habló el castaño – le traicionaste – sus ojos centellearon y Lucius se mordió el labio con fuerza.**_

_**Yo… yo no… **_

_**¡Basta! – interrumpió Harry – No me importa nada de esto, solo quiere ver a mi padrino. **_

_**Harry entró en la enfermería acompañado de Minerva, mientras los demás esperaban fuera. Uno por uno fueron visitando a Sirius, todos, incluso Lucius. Buscando una leve mejoría en su estado, pero nada sucedió. **_

Dos años después, Sirius seguía postrado en una cama en el hospital de San Mungo. No había vuelto a abrir los ojos.

¤¤¤¤

Siendo observado de aquella manera y tan cerca de él, sé sentía diminuto, como un minúsculo grano de arena en medio del desierto. Le debía una explicación, era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado, demasiadas las palabras a medias. Demasiados sentimientos arremolinados bajo su piel, centrados en su corazón.

¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué? – Harry le devolvió a la realidad - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sabes lo que van a hacerte?

Lo que merezco – agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo – Soy un asesino, Harry. No puedo cambiar eso. Lo sabes.

Se lo que eres – un deje de ira, y rabia tiñó su voz – Pero… no me he jugado el cuello por mantenerte con vida, para que ahora…

¿Te parece ese poco motivo? – el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable por momentos, y sentía que pronto vomitaría si alguien no calmaba aquel maldito dolor – Son casi tres años Harry, casi tres huyendo, escondiéndome, poniéndote en peligro.

… - apretó los puños con fuerza, y se volteó no quería verlo así, no podía soportarlo.

El silencio inundó la sala de nuevo, Draco estaba sumergido en el dolor físico y emocional. Tener a Harry tan cerca después de meses sin verse, era demasiado para él. Suspiró. La última vez había sido la más dura.

_**Apenas si podía distinguir nada a través de los cristales, la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre la destartalada cabaña en medio de la nada golpeaba con furia los cristales, truenos, rayos y relámpagos se cernían a su alrededor, y él tenía la extraña sensación de que todo eso se debía a él, que el mundo, como siempre, estaba en su contra, que se empecinaba en hacerle imposible su existencia.**_

_**Si bien sabía que, probablemente, era aquello lo que merecía. **_

_**¿Por qué quien era él para negarse a los designios del destino? Estaba en aquel lugar, por sus actos, había matado, arrebatado la vida a otro ser humano, y todo castigo le parecía poco. **_

_**Se acurrucó un poco más sobre el sofá de terciopelo morado, el único mueble de la cabaña que merecía la pena, la cama con muelles dados de si, la mesa apunto de venirse abajo o las sillas carcomidas no eran nada que valiese más de un par de galeones. Solo el sofá valía la pena. Apretó las piernas contra su pecho y se tapó un poco más, la leña se había acabado hacía un par de días, y estaba empezando a plantearse quemar alguna de las sillas para poder entrar en calor, pero sabía que poco calor iba a lograr, pues por las paredes de madera, se colaba el susurro del viento, y hasta las gotas de lluvia. Tenía los dedos entumecidos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, pero era el último sábado del mes, y sabía que él no iba a faltar, por lo que tenía que mantenerse despierto y esperarle.**_

_**Pero está vez, estaba mucho más cansado que las demás, mucho más débil, así que el sueño terminó por vencerle. Fue el aire frío golpeando su rostro por unos segundos lo que le despertó, despacio abrió los ojos, y con la mirada vidriosa observó la figura que murmurando alguna que otra maldición paseaba por la única estancia de la cabaña, de debajo de la manga de su túnica surgieron varios troncos de leña en tamaño diminuto que volvieron a su verdadera longitud tras un engordio apenas susurrado. **_

_**Dio la vuelta sobre sus propios talones y enfrentó la figura acurrucada en el sofá,**_

_**No se como no mueres congelado – masculló acercándose a él.**_

_**La leña se terminó hace unos días… - dijo en un susurro.**_

_**Deberías aprender a repartir tus recursos.**_

_**Siempre dices lo mismo – bajo un poco la manta – Harry…**_

_**Te he traído comida para mes y medio, no se si podré venir antes, andan algo alterados en el ministerio, y controlan cada paso que doy. La leña te la dejaré donde siempre, le he pedido alguna que otra poción a Snape, supongo que sabe que algo me traigo entre manos, pero…**_

_**Harry…**_

… _**deberías comer más – dijo mirando algunas latas sin acabar – Vas a enfermarte, y también, salir ahora diluvia pero cuando escampe – miró por los cristales de la pequeña ventana que tenía a su lado.**_

_**Harry… **_

_**He traído libros, y alguna que otro periódico viejo, dicen que te han visto en Nueva Zelanda, eso está bien que estén ocupados buscándote por…**_

_**¡Harry! – gritó haciendo que aquellos grandes ojos verdes se abrieran extrañados tras las gafas y le observarán con cautela**_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**¿Cuándo vas a abrazarme? – preguntó casi suplicando. **_

_**Oh… - nervioso se rascó la cabeza justo a la altura de la nuca y le observó atentamente.**_

_**¡Dios, Harry, necesito que me abraces! – dijo al borde del llanto **_

_**Despacio se acercó a él y se arrodilló en el suelo, justo enfrente del sofá. Draco retiró la manta y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno, que en aquel momento sintió como su corazón volvía a estallar, estaba tan delgado, tan débil que tenía miedo incluso a romperlo. Se retiró pese a la negativa del rubio y levantó su mano recorriendo la mejilla, en cuanto sintió los tibios dedos recorriendo aquella zona, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos se agudizarán. **_

_**Harry… - susurró, nunca podría cansarse de repetirlo. El moreno se inclinó sobre sus labios y le habló.**_

_**Te echo tanto de menos, te necesito tanto – los labios del rubio temblaban ligeramente – no soporto saberte solo, débil a merced de cualquiera. Quiero protegerte Draco, como te prometí en la escuela. **_

_**Ya no quiso seguir oyendo, solo quería un beso, nada más, probar sus labios recordar aquel sabor que creía perdido. Sintió los dedos de Harry enredarse en sus cabellos y gimió cuando la lengua caliente y deseosa de recorrer toda su boca se coló dentro. Regocijándose en aquel instante de felicidad, dejó que las lagrimas fluyeran con libertad.**_

_**Draco, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Harry asustado.**_

_**Voy a entregarme – confesó al final**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Sé levantó como un resorte**_

_**Estoy cansado, Harry… yo solo…**_

_**Hay decenas, cientos de magos esperando por tu cabeza. No vas a entregarte, no tendrían piedad de ti.**_

_**No la merezco.**_

_**¡Draco! – gritó enfurecido – No puedes hacerlo, no voy a permitirlo. **_

_**No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo – intentó ponerse de pie pero estaba demasiado débil – mírame Harry, no puedo seguir aquí, no… no quiero morir solo – sollozo al final. **_

_**No vas a morir – no era algo dicho a la ligera, no era una advertencia, era un casi una amenaza – No voy a permitirlo, ¿me oyes? – le cogió de la muñeca y la barbilla – No vas a entregarte, encontraré un sitio mejor, y después…**_

_**¿Después? Harry, no hay ningún después soy un proscrito, un asesino todo la comunidad mágica sabe lo que hice, no hay lugar donde pueda…**_

_**El mundo muggle. **_

_**Me encontrarían, lo sabes – suspiró – es mi decisión, tú no puedes hacer nada. **_

_**¿Y ya está? Casi tres años ayudándote a huir, viéndonos a escondidas… y ahora te rindes… **_

_**Harry, no puedo más… por favor… entiende que… **_

_**No hay nada que entender – lo alzó de un tirón y lo apretó contra él – Mírame bien Draco, no vas a entregarte. No voy a permitirlo.**_

_**Es mi decisión. **_

_**Draco, no me hagas hacer uso del pacto que hicimos.**_

_**No serías capaz. **_

_**Sabes que si – se miraron con intensidad, dejando que fueran sus ojos hablarán. **_

_**Pero… Harry… **_

_**Lo haré Draco, si te atreves a entregarte, juro que lo haré – todo su cuerpo tembló, y se sintió tan perdido que solo pudo hundir su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y sollozar.**_

_**No voy a dejarte Draco, nunca. Te lo prometí y no lo haré, pero… no puedo permitir que te entregues – el rubio sollozo con más fuerza – te necesito – susurró a su oído – encontraré la manera, lo juro, te haré libre. Nos haré libre y podremos empezar de cero. **_

_**Harry… **_

_**Te amo, exactamente igual que hace tres años. Nada de lo que hayas hecho va a cambiar eso – alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se enfrentaron a los del moreno – solo necesito saber algo, ¿me amas? **_

_**Como la primera vez que te lo dije, con la misma intensidad, con las mismas fuerzas… - Harry besó su frente – pero…**_

_**No necesito saber nada más – sus dedos recorrieron los resecos labios de Draco produciéndole un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. **_

_**Medio día después Draco estaba de nuevo solo en aquel sofá acurrucado entrando en calor con la leña que ardía despacio en su pequeña chimenea, sabiendo que aquella había sido la última vez que vería a Harry. Debía entregarse, el tiempo estaba llegando a su fin. **_

Harry se paseaba nervioso de un lado para otro esperando una respuesta, crujiendo los dedos de sus manos, tirando con sus dientes de los pequeños pellejos que sobresalían de sus labios, no pudo esperar más.

Me desobedeciste, te dije que no lo hicieras.

No eres mi dueño, era mi decisión – dijo con voz cansada.

¡Claro que soy tu dueño! – gruñó acercándose a él, de repente la furia le nubló el sentido, y alzándolo por el codo lo levanto - ¡Eres mío, mío… tú y yo somos él uno del otro! Lo juraste…. Lo juramos – le ardía el alma, casi tanto como sus ojos, sentía que su magia estaba a punto de explotar – Si te vas… si mueres… lo haré… llevaré a cabo el pacto.

No, no… no Harry no… por favor… entiende no puedo seguir así – dijo entre lagrimas – No quiero hacerte más daño, es lo mejor… para los dos, yo… yo descansaré y tú podrás seguir adelante con tu vida.

No habrá vida si te vas, no la habrá… - dijo sin dejar de mirarle, traspasando mucho más que el alma de Draco, mucho más que su esencia - ¿me oyes? – aquellas palabras iba a quedar grabadas a fuego en su alma - Si tú mueres, yo lo hago contigo.


	4. Todo lo que Draco perdió

Intentaba sostenerle la mirada, no derrumbarse pese al escrutinio al que esos ojos verdes le estaban sometiendo, pero estaba tan cansado, le dolía todo, era dolor físico, y dolor psíquico. Le dolía cada rincón de su maltrecho cuerpo, y cada rescoldo de su alma, por lo que terminó por ceder, derrumbándose una vez más, llorando con los ojos completamente abiertos, clavados en los de Harry, pero absolutamente destrozado.

Di… diji – sollozó – dijiste que nunca, que… por favor… Harry… por favor.

Si te vas, me voy contigo – le repitió apretando más sus manos entorno a los delgados y huesudos brazos del rubio – Te lo dije hace más de tres años, mi vida termina contigo.

Harry… no… no puedes pedirme que siga, no puedes pedírmelo…

Sí, puedo – descansó su frente en la del rubio – claro que puedo, eres mío, mío… y no voy a perderte. No otra vez.

Pero… - sintió la tibia mano deslizarse por su mejilla, rodeando el contorno de su rostro, deslizarse más abajo, hacia su cuello. Y aunque estaba agotado, aunque sentía su cuerpo morir por fuera y por dentro, jadeó, porque solo Harry sabía tocarlo de aquella manera, porque solo él podía hacerle estremecer de esa manera.

No me importa lo que ellos digan, no van a retenerte aquí.

Sabes que tengo que quedarme aquí, pronto me llevarán a Azkaban, el juicio será en tres días.

No habrá juicio – le dijo con decisión – Se fuerte Draco, por favor, hazlo por mi, dame un día, dame solo uno.

Yo… yo… no puedo… estoy… estoy tan cansado…

No, mírame – le agarró del mentón – mírame, aguanta, por mí, por los dos, mañana vendré a por ti – le colocó con cuidado sobre la silla.

Harry, no… no… por favor… no te vayas… escúchame…

Tranquilo, volveré a por ti. Mañana, te lo prometo – se inclinó sobre él y saboreó despacio sus labios, sintiendo como el rubio terminaba por rendirse, cuando rompió el beso no pudo separarse porque las manos del rubio se adherían a su ropa.

Déjame ir, amor, déjame ir – tomó con rudeza las muñecas del rubio.

No. Nunca – pese a que Draco le suplicaba, pese a que sabía el dolor que estaba padeciendo, nada ni nadie le obligarían a renunciar a él. Llevó las manos a la espalda del rubio y volvió a ponerle las esposas – Mañana, Draco. Mañana.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, con un único sonido de fondo. Los sollozos del rubio.

¤¤¤¤

Acariciaba la delicada y fina madera de su bastón con asombrosa parsimonia, como si estuviera acariciando la más delicada de las pieles, de arriba abajo, despacio y con tranquilidad, intentando que sus pensamientos no volaran por lugares y recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, por instantes de su vida que creía enterrados, pero que el maldito licántropo acaba de traer en un instante a su vida.

Observó como el profesor tenía la mirada perdida, y tenía aspecto de desvalido, nunca había sido un hombre fuerte, ni rudo, ni siquiera en la adolescencia. Tenía aspecto de frágil figura de porcelana, con rasgos extremadamente finos en pómulos y mentón, y con una nariz quizás un tanto grande rompiendo la armonía de su rostro, sus ojos color miel, resaltaban por encima de todo, eran el reflejo de lo que Remus siempre había sido, calidos y dulces. Por un momento creyó entender la extraña fijación de Sirius con el licántropo.

Sirius. Suspiró. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius.

Hacía tanto que no se permitía pensar en él, que dolía; el simple hecho de regresarlo a su mente acababa de echar por la borda todas y cada una de las barreras que se había auto impuesto desde el día en que el medimago les había confesado, que nunca volvería a despertar.

Casi pierde la cordura, la razón y hasta la vida. Había renunciado a su amor siendo un adolescente, por presiones, por orgullo y por toda clase de tonterías, un amor que había sido lo más puro que había tenido nunca, lo más genuino. Después su estupida familia y aquella maldita noche de Hallowen lo había terminado de arruinar todo, le perdió en el momento en el que desconfió de él. Porque nadie le conocía mejor, y él… él había incapaz de creer en su inocencia.

Y cuando años después se encontró con su rechazo, creyó morirse pero aun conservó una esperanza, esperanza que se vio recompensada la noche que Sirius, se infiltró en la guarida del Lord, solo por ir a buscarle, solo por traerle de vuelta. Pero que poco le duró la esperanza, solo los escasos minutos que Sirius tardó en perder la conciencia.

_**Acababa de mandar a todos los mortifagos de guardia a una misión estupida relacionada con unos intrusos que no existían y el dirigía sus presurosos pasos rumbo a los calabozos, sabía por uno de los guardias que el Lord acababa de abandonar la celda donde Sirius estaba, y rogaba a Merlín que aún siguiera con vida. **_

_**La puerta estaba cerrada con un simple Alohomora, y temió lo peor. El chirrido metálico taladró sus tímpanos,**_

_**Lumos – su varita alumbró minimamente la estancia - ¡Sirius! – gimió con desesperación cuando vio el cuerpo del animago, tirado en el suelo, boca abajo y rodeado por un copioso charco de sangre - ¡Joder! Sirius… no… no… - se arrodilló junto a él y le dio la vuelta con cuidado, apoyó el rostro ensangrentado en sus piernas, y apartó los mechones de pelo húmedos y pegados a la frente – Sirius, mírame, vamos... mírame – llevó sus dedos hasta la yugular, y localizó un pulso débil.**_

_**¿Lucius?… - un hilo de sangre descendió por la comisura de sus labios. **_

_**Sí, soy yo… yo… mi amor, soy yo.**_

_**Yo… yo vine por ti. **_

_**Lo se, maldito cabezota, lo se… - le dijo - ¿no recibiste mi mensaje?**_

_**Sí.**_

_**¿Y por qué viniste? Sirius, te lo advertí, sabías que era imposible.**_

_**No importaba. No… - comenzó a respirar con dificultad – no podía dejarte, yo… yo confiaba en ti. **_

_**Lo se, loco testarudo. Lo se – enseguida notó como al moreno le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos – No te duermas, por favor…**_

_**Estoy… estoy cansado – le confesó al comenzar a perder la conciencia.**_

_**Lo se, pero voy… voy a sacarte de aquí… y… - vio como cerraba los ojos, y no los volvía a abrir - ¡Sirius! No… despierta – le agitó temeroso - ¡Por favor, por favor! No me dejes – le apretó contra su pecho – no me dejes, no me dejes… **_

Señor Malfoy – parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó la vista – Señor Malfoy, ¿se encuentra bien?

… - tardó un par de segundos en percatarse que era Potter quien estaba frente a él - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Dentro – le dijo el moreno – He hablado con el guardia, puede pasar unos minutos.

¿Qué? – preguntó encarnando una ceja – Pero…

Pase, su hijo le necesita – se acercó un poco más a él – Voy a sacarle de aquí. Se lo prometo.

Pero… ¿Qué demoni…? – no terminó la frase porque el moreno despareció de su vista, acompañada por un ceñudo Remus Lupin.

¤¤¤¤

Remus miraba de reojo a Harry mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de la segunda planta, tenía una leve intuición del camino que estaban tomando, y estaba digamos, un tanto desconcertado.

¿Qué ha pasado en la sala de interrogatorios?

Nada – contestó sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Harry, por favor… nos conocemos.

Te prometo que no ha pasado nada.

¿Por qué nos vamos entonces al despacho del ministro?

Porque tengo que hablar con él.

Harry… - le tomó del brazo y detuvo su camino – No puedes tomarte la justicia por tu mano, se… se lo que la muerte de Dumbeldore significó para ti, pero…

… - sonrió – Tranquilo Remus, no me tomaré la justicia por mi mano, bueno… puede que sí. Pero no como tú esperas.

¿Qué? – Harry prosiguió su camino dejando más atónito aún al licántropo, que detuvo sus pasos y lo observó llegar delante de la puerta del despacho del primer ministro, sin llamar a la puerta el joven entró.

Buenos días, señor Ministro.

¡Harry Potter! – exclamó Tobias Mclean, el ahora primer ministro - ¡Que inesperada visita! ¿A que debo el honor? – encarnó una ceja - ¿Algún problema con el preso Malfoy?

Ninguno, señor. Pero si que vengo a hablar de él. ¿puedo tomar asiento? – preguntó el moreno.

Claro, claro – le dijo mientras guardaba a golpe de varita algunos documentos - ¡Ah, señor Lupin! – exclamó – pase, no se quede en la puerta.

Gracias – el licántropo entró.

¿Puedo ofrecerles alguna bebida?

No gracias – dijeron al unísono.

Harry, ¿quieres explicarme que te traes entre manos?

Ahora, Remus. Ahora – le dijo.

Bueno Harry – tomó asiento – Tú dirás.

Quiero que deje en libertad a Draco Malfoy – dijo sin titubear.

Ja, ja, ja – se carcajeó el ministro – Harry, que buen… - se calló al ver el rostro serio del muchacho – ¿Es una broma, no?

No, estoy hablando completamente en serio

Harry, ¿Qué demonios te propones? – inquirió Remus - ¿Te has vuelto loco?

No, Remus. No ¿Y bien? – le preguntó al ministro.

Debes estar bromeando, Harry, Malfoy es un de los mortifagos más buscados, estamos a punto de anunciarlo a la prensa. Será un hito.

Nadie va a avisar a la prensa. Draco estará libre mañana – dijo.

Pero… Harry, no podemos, él es un asesino. Mató a Dumbeldore, tú…tú lo viste. Eres el principal testigo.

Yo no recuerdo nada – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – Estoy teniendo algunos problemas para recordar…

¡Harry! – exclamó Remus a su lado - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios…?

No me pasa nada.

Lo siento Harry, está comunidad te debe mucho, pero no podemos poder en libertad a Malfoy.

Creo que no me ha entendido – los ojos del moreno se estrecharon y miró con dureza al ministro, que en un momento se sintió diminuto junto a Harry – Draco Malfoy estará libre mañana. No hay discusión posible.

Pero…

Señor Ministro, tardaría menos de un minuto en destruir el ministerio.

¿Qué?

Sabe, quizás un nuevo Lord, es lo que la comunidad mágica necesita.

¡Harry! – Remus se levantó de golpe – Esto es intolerable, no puedes amenazar al ministro, no se que demonios ha pasado ahí dentro, pero…

Nada, Remus, no ha pasado nada – le miró de soslayo – Y siéntate, el señor ministro está a punto de conceder la liberta a Draco. ¿verdad, señor Mclean?

Pero Harry… eso… es imposible… no puedo… el consejo…, los ancianos… y toda la comunidad. Si la gente llegará a enterarse.

Oh, tranquilo, la prensa aún no sabe nada. Y le prometo, que Draco será muy discreto, ni siquiera sabrán que está libre – sonrió – Bien, creo que todo ha quedado claro, mañana vendré a buscarle – se levantó – Señor Ministro, buenos días.

Pero… pero… Harry, no puedo yo, no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

¡Oh, claro que puede! Sino, pronto tendrá noticias de Lord Potter – sonrió cínicamente y avanzó hacia la puerta - ¿Vamos, Remus?

El licántropo asombrado y atónito se levantó y siguió los pasos del muchacho hasta el ascensor, una vez dentro, Remus detuvo el mecanismo usando su varita.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó el moreno.

No, Harry. ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Cómo has podido amenazar al ministro? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Lo he amenazado porque puedo, porque no hay en este mundo un mago más poderoso que yo – respondió con presunción – Y porque quiero a Draco libre, mañana por la mañana.

Pero… ¿Por qué? Harry, no puedes tomarte la justicia por tu mano, puede que sea un asesino pero… es un ser humano, tienes que tener piedad de él.

Ya te dije que me tomaría la justicia por mi mano, pero no como tú piensas.

… - le miró directamente a los ojos – Harry, dime que hay algo que no se. Que me estás ocultando algo, porque sino….

Remus – sonrió – hay algo que no sabes, un secreto oculto desde hace mucho años. Pero… - accionó de nuevo el mecanismo del ascensor – Aún no es el momento de las revelaciones.

¤¤¤¤

La noche más dura que Draco recordaba había sido después del asesinato de Dumbeldore, cuando huyó a través lúgubres y tenebrosos caminos del bosque prohibido, para refugiarse por esa noche, y otras tres en una oscura, y fría cueva en medio del bosque. Aquella noche, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, arrepintiéndose una y mil veces de todo lo que había hecho, de los acontecimientos – funestos y traicioneros – que le habían llevado a aquella situación.

Pero sobre todo lloró por Harry y por todo lo que lo sucedido significaba. Lo había perdido, la única persona a la que amaría, la única por la que su corazón latía. Y nunca volvería a verlo, a sentirse seguro y protegido entre sus brazos, a disfrutar de sus besos y caricias, a gemir bajo su cuerpo. Todo, lo había perdido absolutamente todo.

La noche que ahora llegaba a su fin había sido más dura aún, porque el dolor lo estaba volviendo loco, porque nadie había tenido la decencia de suministrarle una pocion para el dolor, y aunque su padre trató de curarle, no pudo hacer mucho más, y sus huesos quería volver a su lugar y lo hacían de una manera extremadamente dolorosa, y tenía heridas infectadas por todo el cuerpo, y la fiebre había hecho que estuviera en un delirio casi continuo.

Pero lo más duro era no poder seguir, no poder espera hasta la mañana, hasta que Harry abriera aquella puerta, porque sabía que lo haría, porque todo lo que se proponía era capaz de conseguirlo.

Como su primer beso.

_**Caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca para terminar con el dichoso trabajo de transformaciones, estaba tan agotado que supuso que se quedaría dormido sobre la mesa de la biblioteca si tardaba demasiado, por eso iba con prisa, con ganas de buscar los datos que le faltaban y regresar a las mazmorras, entrar en su habitación y enterrarse bajo las mantas de su cama. Pansy tenía razón se estaba volviendo un blando. **_

_**Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y caminó hacia las estanterías donde se encontraba los libros sobre Transformaciones animales, animagia más concretamente, a todos sus compañeros les apasionaba la idea de terminar siendo algún día un animago. Él simplemente lo detestaba, tenía la terrible sensación de que terminaría siendo una sinuosa serpiente, o peor aún un hurón. **_

_**Suelta el libro – dijeron a sus espaldas.**_

_**Potter, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso? – reconocería su voz en cualquier rincón del mundo.**_

_**Necesito el libro, estoy agotado, quiero consultar una cosa, y tú vas a soltarlo para que yo pueda irme a la cama.**_

_**¿Te crees que me importa? – se dio la vuelta y le observó apoyado sobre su hombro derecho en la estantería, con la mochila cargada en el otro hombro. **_

_**No, no te importa, como a mi tampoco me importa… Accio Libro – el ejemplar voló de entre sus manos a las de Harry – Gracias, Malfoy.**_

_**¡Maldito cabrón! – masculló antes de seguir sus pasos, no solo le había arrebatado el libro en sus narices, sino que el desgraciado lo había hecho mostrando sus cualidades. ¿Cómo había conseguido hacer magia sin varita de forma tan rápida? Apenas si llevaban un par de clases - ¡Potter! – gritó a las puertas de la biblioteca – Devuélveme el libro.**_

_**No – ni se dignó en mirarle.**_

_**¡Potter! – bramó con más fuerza – Devuélveme el libro, o sino …**_

_**¿Sino que? – detuvo sus pasos en seco y giró, Draco que iba a pasó rápido tras de él no pudo evitar chocarse contra él, frente con frente**_

_**¡Au! ¡Estúpido! – Le dijo restregando su mano por su dolorida frente.**_

_**Dime Malfoy, ¿Qué harás sino te lo doy?**_

_**Partirte la cara – le dijo desafiante.**_

_**Vamos, todo el mundo sabe, que no eres nada sin tus guardaespaldas – miró a su alrededor – Y creo que esta vez estás solo.**_

_**No necesito a nadie, para darte tu merecido.**_

_**¿A no? – sonrió de medio lado, y provocó que Draco se estremeciera, jamás le había visto tan… tan… Slytherin – Comprobémoslos – tomó al rubio de una muñeca y le arrastró a un salón cercano. **_

_**Pero… ¿Qué diantre? – intentó soltarse, pero el jodido Potter era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, quizás, solo quizás, había hablado demasiado. **_

_**Vamos, Malfoy, quítame el libro – Harry lanzó la mochila y su túnica al suelo caminando hacia el centro de la clase en la que habían entrado. **_

_**Pero que… - el rubio, dejo de encontrar sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando – ¡Al diablo! No pienso pelear como un sucio muggle – se dio la vuelta.**_

_**Vamos, Malfoy, si lo consigues. Te daré lo que me pidas – Draco se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro.**_

_**¿lo que quiera? **_

_**Lo que quieras.**_

_**Tu saeta – le dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.**_

_**Perfecto – sonrió.**_

_**¿Y tú? – aquello no le gustaba demasiado, pero había algo que estaba picando su curiosidad.**_

_**¿Yo que?**_

_**¿Qué querrás si no te quito el libro? – su voz sonó un tanto aguda y temblorosa. **_

_**Mmm… - se relamió los labios – lo averiguaras sino me lo quitas, ¿no confías en tus posibilidades?**_

_**Claro, que sí… pero…**_

_**Vamos Malfoy, ¡Quítame el libro! – alzó la mano – Nada de peleas muggle, tu con tu varita, y yo sin ella.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Vamos, te estoy dando una oportunidad.**_

_**Está bien – se quitó la túnica sacando antes su varita - ¡Expelliarmus!**_

_**Buen intento – dijo esquivando el conjuro - ¡Desmainus!**_

… _**- se movió lo justo para esquivarlo - ¡Rictusempra! ¡Expelliarmus! – Potter era rápido, y esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques. **_

_**¡Iacere!- Harry movió su mano en dirección a una silla y la lanzó contra el rubio**_

_**¡Potter! – gruño después de levantarse puesto que había tenido que lanzarse al suelo para esquivarlo.**_

_**Vamos Malfoy ¿es lo único que puedes ofrecerme? ¡Flagrare!- los trozos de madera a su lado ardieron.**_

_**¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Aqua! – lanzó un chorro de agua que apagó el fuego - ¡Fligere!- el hechizo golpe en la boca del estomago a Harry que se dobló en dos, soltando el libro, Draco corrió hacia él, en el momento justo que sus dedos tocaron el libro los de Harry hicieron lo mismo. Se miraron un instante.**_

… _**- el moreno sonrió dejando asombrado al rubio, que no vio como la pierna de Harry se deslizaba entre las suyas provocándole una caída, una vez en el suelo, el moreno se subió sobre él y aprisionó sus manos sobre su cabeza, con una mano. Con la otra sostenía el libro – Gane.**_

_**¡Estúpido! **_

_**Puede, pero has perdido. Ahora tienes que darme lo que quiero.**_

_**¿Qué quieres? – gruñó molesto intentando soltarse.**_

_**Esto.**_

_**El rostro de Harry descendió sobre el suyo, Draco abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo cuando notó la tibieza de los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, se removió un poco más, pero pronto sucumbió. Lo hizo en cuanto la lengua de Harry entró en su boca, en aquel momento creyó que perdería la cordura, porque aquello le parecía lo más excitante que había hecho en su vida, que Potter le obligara con esa rudeza, y fiereza a besarle, que la fuerza con la que cogía sus manos no hubiera descendido ni un ápice. Se removió otra vez, pero esta vez para pedir un beso, más profundo aún. **_

_**Ese día Draco supo, que había perdido la cabeza. **_

Y nunca volvió a recuperarla, ni la razón, ni siquiera el corazón. Porque Harry se lo había robado todo, se había convertido en su dueño, en tan poco tiempo que aun le asustaba pensarlo, porque nunca supo explicar todo lo que aquel beso significó, todo lo que cambió en el interior del rubio.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió unos dedos colarse en su pelo.

Estoy aquí, como te prometí.

Harry…

¿Por qué demonios no le han curado? – gruñó asustando a los guardias.

Nadie nos dijo que…

¡Largo! – gritó - ¡Ahora!

Pero… el ministro…

¡A la mierda el ministro! – se volvió de nuevo hacia Draco – vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Pero…

Estás libre, ya no habrá juicio – le tomó en brazos y con un hondo pesar comprobó cuan delicado era su estado, y lo delgado y débil que estaba – Nadie va a separarte de mi. Nadie.

Pronto Draco se desvaneció y no pudo ver como los ojos de Harry se llenaban de lagrimas y una traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla, mientras el avanzaba por el largo y oscuro pasillo apretando el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo.

Minutos más tarde Harry depositaba el cuerpo inconsciente en su propia cama, en el apartamento que compartía con Remus lo dejó a cargo de un medimago que acaba de contratar y salió rumbo al salón, donde Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape le esperaban.

Potter, explícame ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Lucius.

Harry, tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas – le regañó Remus.

¿Por qué demonios has pedido la libertad de Draco? – gruñó Severus.

Porque tengo que velar y proteger a mi esposo.


	5. Mañana será otro día

Espero su reacción observándoles, a los tres, detenidamente. Cada uno tenía una reacción distinta impresa en la cara, Remus era sin duda alguna el más sorprendido, habían vivido juntos desde el final de la guerra, y se suponía que habían compartido todos, y cada uno de sus secretos, y ahora él llegaba con aquella noticia. Realmente tenía mucho que explicarle.

A Severus la noticia le había cogido de improviso, y su rostro reflejaba la incredulidad que las palabras de Harry le daban, nunca le creería él era Potter, el hijo del maldito y engreído James Potter, así que poco podía creerle. Pero Lucius, Lucius no parecía ni asombrado, ni incrédulo, parecía sereno y relajado.

Bien, Potter – Lucius se puso de pie – Veo que has perdido completamente la cabeza, voy a llevarme a mi hijo a casa.

No de un paso más – amenazó siseante – Draco no va a moverse de está casa.

Si crees que… - Harry dio un paso hacia él y clavó sus ojos furiosos en él.

Ni usted ni nadie, va a volver a separarme de él – caminó hasta el mueble donde sabía que el licántropo guardaba alguna botella de buen whisky – les serviré una copa, y van a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.

En el piso de arriba, Draco volvía a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba, aunque realmente tardó en acostumbrarse al suave tacto de las sabanas, al mullido colchón, al olor a flores frescas y a un calor que hacía mucho que sus huesos no sentían. Abrió despacio los ojos,

¿Harry?

Potter, se encuentra hablando con su padre, su padrino y Lupin.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó intentando incorporarse.

Despacio – el hombre le acomodó un par de cojines tras su espalda – Vaya, pronto te olvidas de los amigos.

¿Theo?

El mismo.

Oh, dios… Theo… - su amigo le envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, y sobre todo urgente, de los que Draco más necesitaba ahora.

Tranquilo…- sonrió – amigo, tienes mucho que explicarme.

Supongo – se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, y de nuevo ahogó un sollozo cuando vio que no era ropa harapienta la que portaba, sino un suave y sedoso pijama negro.

Cuando Potter vino a buscarme ayer por la tarde, te juro que casi muero de un infarto. Quería que dejara mis prácticas, que viniera a su casa a cuidar de un enfermo. Lo primero que hice fue reírme en su cara, pero esa mirada… ¡Merlín! a veces da miedo.

Lo se – le dijo recordando alguna de sus peleas – Harry, es así.

¿Harry? Oh, Merlín… no voy a acostumbrarme a esto – se sentó a su lado – Solo te diré que no acepta un no por respuesta, es testaduro.

Lo se… - suspiró.

¿Y bien? Empieza a contar, porque tienes mucho que contar.

"_**Estúpido Potter" eso era en lo único en que Draco podía pensar, ¿Quién demonios se creía para besarle? A él, un Malfoy, un sangre pura. ¡Diantre! Ese Potter se las iba a pagar. **_

_**Draco, llevas días un poco… - Pansy miró a Blaise.**_

_**¿ido? – culminó el moreno.**_

_**¿Qué? Para nada, estoy bien. Perfectamente bien – Draco observó como el producto de sus desvaríos salía del comedor – Tengo que… que… Bueno lo que sea… - y salió corriendo detrás de él.**_

_**Le pasa algo – dijo Pansy. **_

_**Me he dado cuenta. **_

_**¿Crees que tiene que ver con…?**_

_**No creo – respondió el moreno – en fin, nos lo dirá, siempre nos cuenta todo.**_

_**Tienes razón. **_

_**Los pasos de Harry le llevaron a uno de los patio laterales, pese a estar acercándose el mes de noviembre aún se podía pasear por los alrededores del colegio para respirar aire fresco y sobre todo para pensar. Observó como Harry se sentaba en el pasto verde para recostarse con la mirada fija en las nubes que se empecinaban por tapar los pocos rayos de sol que aún había.**_

_**Potter – gruñó**_

_**Malfoy, olvídame – le dijo sin prestarle más atención**_

_**No, vas a… a… explicarme – se golpeó mentalmente por empezar a tartamudear. **_

_**¿Explicarte el que? – Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Draco a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con su elegancia innata y un liguero rubor en sus mejillas.**_

_**Lo que… bueno… cuando… ¡mierda! – gritó – lo que me robaste. **_

_**¿Lo que te robé? – preguntó encarnando una ceja. **_

_**Sí, eso. **_

_**Malfoy, te besé no te he robado nada – Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. **_

_**Yo no te deje que me… que me… **_

_**¡Merlín! Pareces imbecil… que me… que me… - se mofó – Parece que te haya comido la lengua un gato – Harry estalló en carcajadas, provocando una mayor ira del rubio. **_

_**Gilipollas – masculló antes de perderse rumbo al castillo. **_

_**Harry rodó sobre sí apoyando su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos, sonrió de medio lado, al percatarse de que Draco seguía maldiciendo rumbo a la escuela, y pensó que podía divertirse un rato más, era sábado y no tenía otra cosa que hacer. **_

_**¡Ey! Malfoy, espera. **_

_**¡Vete a la mierda! – siguió su camino.**_

_**Vamos, no seas niño… solo bromeaba. **_

_**¡No soy un niño! – gritó dándose la vuelta, Harry chocó con él. **_

_**Parece que siempre terminamos de la misma manera – bromeó.**_

… _**- le miró un segundo a los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y proseguir su camino.**_

_**Creí que querías que te explicará – los pasos del rubio fueron poco a poco deteniéndose – Ya sabes lo del beso y…**_

_**¡Quieres callarte! – le gritó mirando a todos lados - ¿quieres que alguien se entere? **_

… _**- Harry se encogió de hombros – solo fue un beso. **_

_**Puede que tú vayas besando a todo el mundo por ahí Potter pero yo…**_

_**Jajaja – la carcajada le pilló desprevenido.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó molesto.**_

_**Vamos Malfoy, no me digas que fue tu primer beso. **_

… _**- Draco poco dado a sonrojarse cambió el color blanquecino y pétreo de sus mejillas por uno más sonrosado - ¡Que dices! Pues… pues claro que no. **_

_**Ya… - Harry sonrió de medio lado y avanzó hacia él – Y bueno Malfoy, ¿no vas a decirme que te pareció? **_

… _**- parpadeó un par de veces confuso y reculó un poco más evitando cualquier contacto – Asqueroso - ¡que mal se le daba mentir, todo el mundo se lo decía! Una vergüenza para una casa como la suya.**_

_**Ya… - necesitaba jugar, su mente, su cuerpo le pedían jugar con él, liberar tensión de alguna manera – Es una pena – se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.**_

_**¿Por qué? – preguntó titubeante.**_

… _**- sin dejar de caminar le respondió – Porque a mi me gusto – y desapareció metiéndose por un pasillo. **_

¤¤¤¤

Se sentó frente a los tres hombres con una cerveza de mantequilla en sus manos, observando como la espuma rodeaba el borde de la boca de la botella a punto de derramarse, dio un trago y la dejo en la mesilla que tenía q a su derecha. Llevó sus dedos al dedo anular de su mano derecha, y jugueteó con el anillo que debía estar allí, pero que estaba bajo tres llaves en su baúl de la escuela, quizás era tiempo de recuperarlo.

Potter, o hablas o…

¿O qué? – interrumpió a su ex profesor - nadie aquí está en condiciones de amenazar.

Harry, por favor, necesitamos saber.

¿el que? – preguntó.

Todo – respondió el licántropo.

Todo es mucho – suspiró – Draco y yo nos casamos a finales del sexto curso, tres semanas antes de… - tragó saliva – De la muerte de Dumbeldore.

Pero… es imposible – rugió Lucius – Draco, él me hubiera dicho, soy su padre.

Su mortifago padre – concretó el moreno.

Harry, sabes que Lucius era un espía – el rubio abrió los ojos asombrados ante la intervención del licántropo.

Lo se ahora – apuntó – en aquel momento, ni siquiera Draco lo sabía.

No podía correr el riesgo de que nadie se enterara – explicó – solo la orden sabía de su condición.

Entiende ahora porque Draco no le dijo nada ¿verdad? No podíamos arriesgarnos, en aquel momento, ambos estábamos convencidos que usted me pondría en manos del Lord si se enteraba de algo.

Yo nunca…

Puede, pero las mentiras y los secretos nos llevaron a actuar así – un ruido en las escaleras le hizo volver el rostro – Nott, ¿Cómo está?

Deshidratado, y desnutrido. Tiene heridas de consideración en todo cuerpo, y más de media docena de huesos rotos – el rostro del moreno se endureció – pero saldrá de esta. Me ha pedido que baje a buscarte, necesita hablar contigo.

Bien… - Harry tomó la dirección de las escaleras.

¡Potter! – gritó Lucius – Tienes que explicarnos…

No es el momento – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

¡Maldito mocoso engreído! – masculló Severus - ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos así?

Solo quiere ver a Draco es normal – le defendió Theo.

¿Tú sabes algo? – preguntó el profesor de pociones.

No mucho, solo lo que Potter me contó ayer. Que se habían casado a finales del sexto curso, y que antes habían llevado una relación de la que solo ellos dos eran conocedores.

¿Y Draco? – Preguntó Lucius - ¿no te ha contado nada?

Está demasiado débil, además creo que solo tenía ganas de ver a Potter.

No puedo creerlo – habló por fin Remus – Yo… creía que Harry me lo contaba todo, y ahora…

Ya ves que no… - respondió Severus.

Debe venirle de familia – el licántropo fulminó al actual director de Hogwarts con la mirada.

¿Estás insinuando algo? – preguntó enfrentándole.

Calmaos, ¿si? – Lucius medió entre los dos – Las cosas del pasado, quedan en el pasado.

¿Cómo Sirius? – realmente fue consciente de lo que había dicho, hasta que vio los ojos del rubio, echar chispas, pero ahora que había hablado.

No te atrevas… no tienes derecho… tú… - apretó el bastón con fuerza entre sus dedos.

¡Claro que lo tengo! Le abandonaste, otra vez.

… - los labios de Lucius temblaron un segundo, antes de desvanecerse con un crack, como ultimo recuerdo.

Lupin, a veces eres un ser… despreciable – Severus siguió el camino de su mejor amigo.

Yo creo que… volveré más tarde – Theo se desvaneció de la misma manera, sumiendo a Remus en la más profunda soledad

Apuró el contenido de su vaso, y escribió una rápida nota para Harry. Poco tiempo después camina por el ala de cuidados intensivos del Hospital de San Mungo. Se conocía el camino al dedillo, cada dos días pasaba por aquel ancho pasillo, y dirigía sus pasos a la habitación 134, en la que desde hacía más de dos años, Sirius permanecía postrado.

Buenos días señor Lupin – Loona la enfermera morena y entrada en carnes le saludó efusivamente como siempre.

Remus, Loona. Sabes que puedes llamarme así.

La costumbre, usted fue mi profesor.

Lo se, ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche? – la enfermera le sonrió, no había novedades – bien, solo estaré un rato.

Tranquilo el medimago pasó hace un rato, y no iremos a asearle hasta el final de la mañana.

De acuerdo.

Pasó el control de enfermeras y se detuvo tomando aire antes de abrir la puerta, cada vez le costaba más traspasar el umbral de aquella puerta, cada vez era más duro sentarse a su lado y contarle como iban las cosas. Porque cada vez tenía muchas menos esperanzas.

Sirius no iba a despertar, dormiría para siempre. Los medimagos se lo habían dejado claro, pero en el fondo de su corazón albergaba una esperanza, porque Sirius había sido capaz de pasar doce años en azkaban, había podido escapar, enfrentar tantas y tantas cosas que aquello no podía postrarle para siempre en una cama.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Sirius no despertaba.

Buenos días, Paddy – dijo al entrar en la habitación - ¿Has pasado buena noche? – Nunca iba a haber una respuesta – Abriré la ventana, un poco de aire fresco te sentará bien. – palabras sin respuesta como siempre – Tengo que contarte algo – se sentó en la silla de siempre frente a su cama y le tomó de la mano, caliente y suave, como siempre – Se que no te va a gustar, pero, no se porque creo que es lo mejor para Harry, no me preguntes de que retorcida manera lo creo, pero en serio parece lo mejor – suspiró – sabes que ha estado muy atormentado desde el final de la guerra, pero estos últimos meses han sido peor, las pesadillas eran más cruentas y poco ha poco ha ido encerrándose en su propio mundo, ni sus amigos ni yo hemos conseguido sacarle nada. Pero ahora, creo que empiezo a comprender – apartó un mechón de la frente del animago, que respiraba tranquilamente – he de decirle a la enfermera que te corten el pelo, lo tienes demasiado largo, se que te gustaría así, pero para estar aquí… - suspiró de nuevo – Prométeme que no vas a enfadarte, ni siquiera a molestarte un poquito con lo que te voy a decir… - acarició su mejilla y le observó un par de minutos, en su descanso casi perpetuo, sin hacer otra cosa más que respirar, y como bien decía Harry, aquello no era poco – Harry, él… parece ser que… bueno que se casó con Malfoy, con Draco – puntualizó – cuando estaban en su sexto curso, antes de que el joven Malfoy matará a Dumbeldore. El ministerio lo había atrapado e iban a ajusticiarlo en unos días, pero Harry… amenazó al ministro, y ha conseguido traerlo a casa – se frotó la cabeza - ¿lo puedes creer? Voy a convivir con un Malfoy, estoy seguro que si pudieras estarías riéndote – sus labios temblaron ligeramente - ¡Dios, Sirius! Como me gustaría oír tus carcajadas, ver como entornabas los ojos cuando estabas completamente desesperado. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría verte hacer – un par de lagrimas vagaron por sus mejillas, no se molestó en limpiarlas – Hay tanto que tendrías que ver… - se inclinó sobre la cama y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del moreno, ladeando la cabeza para ver su rostro, llevó su mano hasta el rostro del animago y lo acarició despacio – Sirius… ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¿Por qué?

Permaneció dos horas más en aquella misma posición sollozando amargamente sobre el pecho del animago, acallando sus gemidos lastimeros mordiéndose los labios, mientras que sus lágrimas empapaban la blanca camisa del pijama de Sirius.

¤¤¤¤

¡Lárgate! – gritó.

Lucius, cálmate, por favor.

Severus, lárgate – le amenazó apuntándole con la varita.

Suelta la varita, y siéntate. No puedes dejar que las palabras del licántropo te afecten tanto.

¡Cállate! Y vete – gruñó, alguien llamó a la puerta - ¿Qué?

Señor Malfoy, yo…

¿Granger? – Severus se giró sorprendido para mirar a su amigo que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Buenas tardes profesor.

¿Qué quiere Granger?

Venía a informarle que ya me he incorporado al trabajo señor, y que estoy a su disposición para lo que necesite.

Bien, perfecto – miró de soslayo a Severus – tengo trabajo, lárgate.

Hablaremos esta noche, tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas con Potter aún.

Está bien – refunfuñó viendo como su amigo se metía en el interior de su chimenea y desaparecía – Pídale a Madeleine el informe de las fabricas de pociones, tenemos que ponernos al día con eso.

Ya me he encargado señor – dijo la castaña.

¿Qué? – puso cara de pocos amigos.

Verá, como Madeleine me dijo que estaría ausente toda la mañana, me tome la molestia de empezar con el trabajo, ella me dijo que había que poner al día varios informes y yo… bueno…

Tráigalos.

Si, señor – Hermione salió del despacho para volver cargada de pergaminos y carpetas, el volumen de material que transportaba le impidió ver la arruga que formaba la alfombra en el suelo y se tropezó con ella, los pergaminos salieron volando, pero afortunadamente para ella, Lucius se había levantado a servirse una copa y la agarró de un brazo impidiéndola dar con su rostro en el suelo – disculpe yo…

No importa – le dijo - ¿está bien?

Nerviosa, nada más – confesó.

Vaya, ayer no lo parecía – volvió a su asiento y levitó los pergaminos y carpetas hacia la mesa – siéntese mientras leo sus correcciones.

Si, señor.

Hermione se sentó frente a su nuevo jefe, cruzando las piernas una sobre otra, intentaba mostrarse serena y tranquila, pero Lucius Malfoy tenía porte y carácter, y aunque ella lo intentaba, era difícil no ponerse nerviosa ante él. Le observó fruncir el ceño mientras leía alguna de sus anotaciones, pronto una pluma apareció entre los dedos del rubio y comenzó a tachar algunas cosas, y añadir otras. Comenzó a temblar, había estado muy segura cuando había trabajo ella sola sobre aquellos informes pero ahora… ahora ya no se sentía para nada tranquila, Lucius iba a despedirla. Iba a despedirla, perdería su oportunidad de triunfar en los negocios y tendría que darle la razón a quienes decían que no tenía carácter para aquellas cosas.

Bien… - comenzó a hablar el rubio – en lineas generales me ha sorprendido gratamente, ha sabido retocar los puntos que yo habría retocado y ha dado importancia a los que la merecen, hay alguna que otra cosilla, pero… me gusta.

¿En serio?

Señorita Granger, debería confiar más en su talento – dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio – que por lo que he visto no son pocos.

Gracias señor.

Puedes irte a casa, hoy no trabajaré más.

Bien, buenas tardes.

¿Granger?

Sí – Lucius tardó un segundó en reaccionar pues cuando la joven castaña volteó el movimiento de su pelo le dejó hipnotizado – ¿Sigue siendo amiga del señor Potter? – consiguió preguntar, agitando la cabeza para sacudirse un raro pensamiento de la cabeza.

Si, señor.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Bueno, sí, claro – respondió un poco perdida.

¿Sabía usted que Potter está casado?

¿Qué? – gritó Hermione – disculpe, yo… pero… es imposible, Harry no está casado. Es mi mejor amigo, yo lo sabría.

Ya… claro – miró por la ventana intentando obviarla – Puede que me equivoque entonces.

Es probable, señor.

Muy bien, retírese.

Si, señor.

Cuando Hermione salió del despacho, por la mente de Lucius aún rondaba una pregunta ¿Cómo es que Potter no le había dicho nada a sus amigos? Y en el fondo, mucho más oculta, se preguntaba si Granger siempre había sido tan bonita.

¤¤¤¤

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un Harry, un poco más agotado que de costumbre, había sido un día duro, y aun le quedaban muchas explicaciones que dar, pero solo por ver la estampa que observaba su cama, aquello merecía la pena. ¡Válgame, Merlín, que sí la merecía!

Draco descansaba boca a bajo sobre las sabanas de seda blanca, con la espalda descubierta y el pelo enmarañado y desperdigado sobre al almohada. Poco a poco Harry fue desnudándose sin dejar de observar la respiración tranquila del rubio, su piel blanca, sus cabellos. Se acercó con cuidado, y apretó los puños, molesto ante las numerosas y diminutas marcas que cubrían la espalda del rubio, cada una de esas marcas era una lágrima en los ojos de Draco, un latigazo en su corazón, y alguien iba a pagar por aquello.

¿No vas a meterte en la cama? – preguntó con voz soñolienta

Iba a hacerlo, pero no quería despertarte.

Bueno, estaba medio dormido, oí como abrías la puerta – se deslizó hasta el otro lado de la cama permitiendo que el moreno se colara bajo las sabanas – No puedo creerme que este aquí, contigo.

Ni yo – enseguida le atrajo hacia si – pero ya nada nos va a separar.

Harry, si alguien se entera, te meterás en problema, el ministro no tardará en buscar a alguien para…

Si sabe lo que le conviene, no hará ni dirá nada.

No me gusta cuando hablas así – pasó su brazo por el pecho del moreno y pegó más aún su cuerpo.

… - besó su pelo – descansemos, mañana tu padre querrá saber la verdad.

Aún no entiendo como no ha querido matarte.

Ni yo – se sonrieron.

… - suspiró – vamos a dormir juntos, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la escuela pudimos hacerlo.

Lo se, pero te prometí que lo haríamos, ¿no?

Sí, pero también me prometiste una boda en Malfoy Manor y… - sus ojos se ensombrecieron – Lo siento, Harry… yo…

Draco, tendrás esa boda, te lo prometí y la tendrás.

Amor, no la necesito – se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos – ya estamos casados, y eso es lo más importante.

Lo que me recuerda que… - de la mesita tomó su varita y apuntando al baúl hizo levitar una pequeña caja de madera, tres pases de varita después la caja se abrió – esto es tuyo – el rubio sonrió y le tendió la mano y dejó que Harry colocará el anillo de bodas – vuelves a ser un Potter – se sonrieron.

Draco Potter, suena fatal – puso una mueca desagradable – pero me gusta, solo que a mi padre…

Bueno, no pensemos en eso – dijo poniéndose su anillo – ahora vamos a dormir, y mañana será otro día.

Sí, otro día.

Pero está vez, ya no estaría solo. Fue lo último que Draco pensó aquella noche.

¤¤¤¤

Avanzó por el pasillo apenas sin hacer ruido, evitando molestar a quienes descansaban tras aquellas puertas, saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a la mujer que hacía guardia en mitad del pasillo y avanzó hasta la habitación. Entró como siempre, como cada noche en silencio, se acercó a la cama y besó aquellos tibios labios, tomó asiento.

Buenas noches, Sirius.

Fuera en el control de enfermeras, Belinda, anotó la nueva visita de Lucius en aquella carpeta que nunca vería la luz. Repasó las fechas, no había una sola noche en la que el nombre de Lucius Malfoy no estuviera anotado en la habitación 134.


	6. Una Obra y un Beso

Espero su reacción observándoles, a los tres, detenidamente. Cada uno tenía una reacción distinta impresa en la cara, Remus era sin duda alguna el más sorprendido, habían vivido juntos desde el final de la guerra, y se suponía que habían compartido todos, y cada uno de sus secretos, y ahora él llegaba con aquella noticia. Realmente tenía mucho que explicarle.

A Severus la noticia le había cogido de improviso, y su rostro reflejaba la incredulidad que las palabras de Harry le daban, nunca le creería él era Potter, el hijo del maldito y engreído James Potter, así que poco podía creerle. Pero Lucius, Lucius no parecía ni asombrado, ni incrédulo, parecía sereno y relajado.

Bien, Potter – Lucius se puso de pie – Veo que has perdido completamente la cabeza, voy a llevarme a mi hijo a casa.

No de un paso más – amenazó siseante – Draco no va a moverse de está casa.

Si crees que… - Harry dio un paso hacia él y clavó sus ojos furiosos en él.

Ni usted ni nadie, va a volver a separarme de él – caminó hasta el mueble donde sabía que el licántropo guardaba alguna botella de buen whisky – les serviré una copa, y van a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.

En el piso de arriba, Draco volvía a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba, aunque realmente tardó en acostumbrarse al suave tacto de las sabanas, al mullido colchón, al olor a flores frescas y a un calor que hacía mucho que sus huesos no sentían. Abrió despacio los ojos,

¿Harry?

Potter, se encuentra hablando con su padre, su padrino y Lupin.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó intentando incorporarse.

Despacio – el hombre le acomodó un par de cojines tras su espalda – Vaya, pronto te olvidas de los amigos.

¿Theo?

El mismo.

Oh, dios… Theo… - su amigo le envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, y sobre todo urgente, de los que Draco más necesitaba ahora.

Tranquilo…- sonrió – amigo, tienes mucho que explicarme.

Supongo – se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, y de nuevo ahogó un sollozo cuando vio que no era ropa harapienta la que portaba, sino un suave y sedoso pijama negro.

Cuando Potter vino a buscarme ayer por la tarde, te juro que casi muero de un infarto. Quería que dejara mis prácticas, que viniera a su casa a cuidar de un enfermo. Lo primero que hice fue reírme en su cara, pero esa mirada… ¡Merlín! a veces da miedo.

Lo se – le dijo recordando alguna de sus peleas – Harry, es así.

¿Harry? Oh, Merlín… no voy a acostumbrarme a esto – se sentó a su lado – Solo te diré que no acepta un no por respuesta, es testaduro.

Lo se… - suspiró.

¿Y bien? Empieza a contar, porque tienes mucho que contar.

"_**Estúpido Potter" eso era en lo único en que Draco podía pensar, ¿Quién demonios se creía para besarle? A él, un Malfoy, un sangre pura. ¡Diantre! Ese Potter se las iba a pagar. **_

_**Draco, llevas días un poco… - Pansy miró a Blaise.**_

_**¿ido? – culminó el moreno.**_

_**¿Qué? Para nada, estoy bien. Perfectamente bien – Draco observó como el producto de sus desvaríos salía del comedor – Tengo que… que… Bueno lo que sea… - y salió corriendo detrás de él.**_

_**Le pasa algo – dijo Pansy. **_

_**Me he dado cuenta. **_

_**¿Crees que tiene que ver con…?**_

_**No creo – respondió el moreno – en fin, nos lo dirá, siempre nos cuenta todo.**_

_**Tienes razón. **_

_**Los pasos de Harry le llevaron a uno de los patio laterales, pese a estar acercándose el mes de noviembre aún se podía pasear por los alrededores del colegio para respirar aire fresco y sobre todo para pensar. Observó como Harry se sentaba en el pasto verde para recostarse con la mirada fija en las nubes que se empecinaban por tapar los pocos rayos de sol que aún había.**_

_**Potter – gruñó**_

_**Malfoy, olvídame – le dijo sin prestarle más atención**_

_**No, vas a… a… explicarme – se golpeó mentalmente por empezar a tartamudear. **_

_**¿Explicarte el que? – Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Draco a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con su elegancia innata y un liguero rubor en sus mejillas.**_

_**Lo que… bueno… cuando… ¡mierda! – gritó – lo que me robaste. **_

_**¿Lo que te robé? – preguntó encarnando una ceja. **_

_**Sí, eso. **_

_**Malfoy, te besé no te he robado nada – Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. **_

_**Yo no te deje que me… que me… **_

_**¡Merlín! Pareces imbecil… que me… que me… - se mofó – Parece que te haya comido la lengua un gato – Harry estalló en carcajadas, provocando una mayor ira del rubio. **_

_**Gilipollas – masculló antes de perderse rumbo al castillo. **_

_**Harry rodó sobre sí apoyando su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos, sonrió de medio lado, al percatarse de que Draco seguía maldiciendo rumbo a la escuela, y pensó que podía divertirse un rato más, era sábado y no tenía otra cosa que hacer. **_

_**¡Ey! Malfoy, espera. **_

_**¡Vete a la mierda! – siguió su camino.**_

_**Vamos, no seas niño… solo bromeaba. **_

_**¡No soy un niño! – gritó dándose la vuelta, Harry chocó con él. **_

_**Parece que siempre terminamos de la misma manera – bromeó.**_

… _**- le miró un segundo a los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y proseguir su camino.**_

_**Creí que querías que te explicará – los pasos del rubio fueron poco a poco deteniéndose – Ya sabes lo del beso y…**_

_**¡Quieres callarte! – le gritó mirando a todos lados - ¿quieres que alguien se entere? **_

… _**- Harry se encogió de hombros – solo fue un beso. **_

_**Puede que tú vayas besando a todo el mundo por ahí Potter pero yo…**_

_**Jajaja – la carcajada le pilló desprevenido.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó molesto.**_

_**Vamos Malfoy, no me digas que fue tu primer beso. **_

… _**- Draco poco dado a sonrojarse cambió el color blanquecino y pétreo de sus mejillas por uno más sonrosado - ¡Que dices! Pues… pues claro que no. **_

_**Ya… - Harry sonrió de medio lado y avanzó hacia él – Y bueno Malfoy, ¿no vas a decirme que te pareció? **_

… _**- parpadeó un par de veces confuso y reculó un poco más evitando cualquier contacto – Asqueroso - ¡que mal se le daba mentir, todo el mundo se lo decía! Una vergüenza para una casa como la suya.**_

_**Ya… - necesitaba jugar, su mente, su cuerpo le pedían jugar con él, liberar tensión de alguna manera – Es una pena – se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.**_

_**¿Por qué? – preguntó titubeante.**_

… _**- sin dejar de caminar le respondió – Porque a mi me gusto – y desapareció metiéndose por un pasillo. **_

¤¤¤¤

Se sentó frente a los tres hombres con una cerveza de mantequilla en sus manos, observando como la espuma rodeaba el borde de la boca de la botella a punto de derramarse, dio un trago y la dejo en la mesilla que tenía q a su derecha. Llevó sus dedos al dedo anular de su mano derecha, y jugueteó con el anillo que debía estar allí, pero que estaba bajo tres llaves en su baúl de la escuela, quizás era tiempo de recuperarlo.

Potter, o hablas o…

¿O qué? – interrumpió a su ex profesor - nadie aquí está en condiciones de amenazar.

Harry, por favor, necesitamos saber.

¿el que? – preguntó.

Todo – respondió el licántropo.

Todo es mucho – suspiró – Draco y yo nos casamos a finales del sexto curso, tres semanas antes de… - tragó saliva – De la muerte de Dumbeldore.

Pero… es imposible – rugió Lucius – Draco, él me hubiera dicho, soy su padre.

Su mortifago padre – concretó el moreno.

Harry, sabes que Lucius era un espía – el rubio abrió los ojos asombrados ante la intervención del licántropo.

Lo se ahora – apuntó – en aquel momento, ni siquiera Draco lo sabía.

No podía correr el riesgo de que nadie se enterara – explicó – solo la orden sabía de su condición.

Entiende ahora porque Draco no le dijo nada ¿verdad? No podíamos arriesgarnos, en aquel momento, ambos estábamos convencidos que usted me pondría en manos del Lord si se enteraba de algo.

Yo nunca…

Puede, pero las mentiras y los secretos nos llevaron a actuar así – un ruido en las escaleras le hizo volver el rostro – Nott, ¿Cómo está?

Deshidratado, y desnutrido. Tiene heridas de consideración en todo cuerpo, y más de media docena de huesos rotos – el rostro del moreno se endureció – pero saldrá de esta. Me ha pedido que baje a buscarte, necesita hablar contigo.

Bien… - Harry tomó la dirección de las escaleras.

¡Potter! – gritó Lucius – Tienes que explicarnos…

No es el momento – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

¡Maldito mocoso engreído! – masculló Severus - ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos así?

Solo quiere ver a Draco es normal – le defendió Theo.

¿Tú sabes algo? – preguntó el profesor de pociones.

No mucho, solo lo que Potter me contó ayer. Que se habían casado a finales del sexto curso, y que antes habían llevado una relación de la que solo ellos dos eran conocedores.

¿Y Draco? – Preguntó Lucius - ¿no te ha contado nada?

Está demasiado débil, además creo que solo tenía ganas de ver a Potter.

No puedo creerlo – habló por fin Remus – Yo… creía que Harry me lo contaba todo, y ahora…

Ya ves que no… - respondió Severus.

Debe venirle de familia – el licántropo fulminó al actual director de Hogwarts con la mirada.

¿Estás insinuando algo? – preguntó enfrentándole.

Calmaos, ¿si? – Lucius medió entre los dos – Las cosas del pasado, quedan en el pasado.

¿Cómo Sirius? – realmente fue consciente de lo que había dicho, hasta que vio los ojos del rubio, echar chispas, pero ahora que había hablado.

No te atrevas… no tienes derecho… tú… - apretó el bastón con fuerza entre sus dedos.

¡Claro que lo tengo! Le abandonaste, otra vez.

… - los labios de Lucius temblaron un segundo, antes de desvanecerse con un crack, como ultimo recuerdo.

Lupin, a veces eres un ser… despreciable – Severus siguió el camino de su mejor amigo.

Yo creo que… volveré más tarde – Theo se desvaneció de la misma manera, sumiendo a Remus en la más profunda soledad

Apuró el contenido de su vaso, y escribió una rápida nota para Harry. Poco tiempo después camina por el ala de cuidados intensivos del Hospital de San Mungo. Se conocía el camino al dedillo, cada dos días pasaba por aquel ancho pasillo, y dirigía sus pasos a la habitación 134, en la que desde hacía más de dos años, Sirius permanecía postrado.

Buenos días señor Lupin – Loona la enfermera morena y entrada en carnes le saludó efusivamente como siempre.

Remus, Loona. Sabes que puedes llamarme así.

La costumbre, usted fue mi profesor.

Lo se, ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche? – la enfermera le sonrió, no había novedades – bien, solo estaré un rato.

Tranquilo el medimago pasó hace un rato, y no iremos a asearle hasta el final de la mañana.

De acuerdo.

Pasó el control de enfermeras y se detuvo tomando aire antes de abrir la puerta, cada vez le costaba más traspasar el umbral de aquella puerta, cada vez era más duro sentarse a su lado y contarle como iban las cosas. Porque cada vez tenía muchas menos esperanzas.

Sirius no iba a despertar, dormiría para siempre. Los medimagos se lo habían dejado claro, pero en el fondo de su corazón albergaba una esperanza, porque Sirius había sido capaz de pasar doce años en azkaban, había podido escapar, enfrentar tantas y tantas cosas que aquello no podía postrarle para siempre en una cama.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Sirius no despertaba.

Buenos días, Paddy – dijo al entrar en la habitación - ¿Has pasado buena noche? – Nunca iba a haber una respuesta – Abriré la ventana, un poco de aire fresco te sentará bien. – palabras sin respuesta como siempre – Tengo que contarte algo – se sentó en la silla de siempre frente a su cama y le tomó de la mano, caliente y suave, como siempre – Se que no te va a gustar, pero, no se porque creo que es lo mejor para Harry, no me preguntes de que retorcida manera lo creo, pero en serio parece lo mejor – suspiró – sabes que ha estado muy atormentado desde el final de la guerra, pero estos últimos meses han sido peor, las pesadillas eran más cruentas y poco ha poco ha ido encerrándose en su propio mundo, ni sus amigos ni yo hemos conseguido sacarle nada. Pero ahora, creo que empiezo a comprender – apartó un mechón de la frente del animago, que respiraba tranquilamente – he de decirle a la enfermera que te corten el pelo, lo tienes demasiado largo, se que te gustaría así, pero para estar aquí… - suspiró de nuevo – Prométeme que no vas a enfadarte, ni siquiera a molestarte un poquito con lo que te voy a decir… - acarició su mejilla y le observó un par de minutos, en su descanso casi perpetuo, sin hacer otra cosa más que respirar, y como bien decía Harry, aquello no era poco – Harry, él… parece ser que… bueno que se casó con Malfoy, con Draco – puntualizó – cuando estaban en su sexto curso, antes de que el joven Malfoy matará a Dumbeldore. El ministerio lo había atrapado e iban a ajusticiarlo en unos días, pero Harry… amenazó al ministro, y ha conseguido traerlo a casa – se frotó la cabeza - ¿lo puedes creer? Voy a convivir con un Malfoy, estoy seguro que si pudieras estarías riéndote – sus labios temblaron ligeramente - ¡Dios, Sirius! Como me gustaría oír tus carcajadas, ver como entornabas los ojos cuando estabas completamente desesperado. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría verte hacer – un par de lagrimas vagaron por sus mejillas, no se molestó en limpiarlas – Hay tanto que tendrías que ver… - se inclinó sobre la cama y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del moreno, ladeando la cabeza para ver su rostro, llevó su mano hasta el rostro del animago y lo acarició despacio – Sirius… ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¿Por qué?

Permaneció dos horas más en aquella misma posición sollozando amargamente sobre el pecho del animago, acallando sus gemidos lastimeros mordiéndose los labios, mientras que sus lágrimas empapaban la blanca camisa del pijama de Sirius.

¤¤¤¤

¡Lárgate! – gritó.

Lucius, cálmate, por favor.

Severus, lárgate – le amenazó apuntándole con la varita.

Suelta la varita, y siéntate. No puedes dejar que las palabras del licántropo te afecten tanto.

¡Cállate! Y vete – gruñó, alguien llamó a la puerta - ¿Qué?

Señor Malfoy, yo…

¿Granger? – Severus se giró sorprendido para mirar a su amigo que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Buenas tardes profesor.

¿Qué quiere Granger?

Venía a informarle que ya me he incorporado al trabajo señor, y que estoy a su disposición para lo que necesite.

Bien, perfecto – miró de soslayo a Severus – tengo trabajo, lárgate.

Hablaremos esta noche, tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas con Potter aún.

Está bien – refunfuñó viendo como su amigo se metía en el interior de su chimenea y desaparecía – Pídale a Madeleine el informe de las fabricas de pociones, tenemos que ponernos al día con eso.

Ya me he encargado señor – dijo la castaña.

¿Qué? – puso cara de pocos amigos.

Verá, como Madeleine me dijo que estaría ausente toda la mañana, me tome la molestia de empezar con el trabajo, ella me dijo que había que poner al día varios informes y yo… bueno…

Tráigalos.

Si, señor – Hermione salió del despacho para volver cargada de pergaminos y carpetas, el volumen de material que transportaba le impidió ver la arruga que formaba la alfombra en el suelo y se tropezó con ella, los pergaminos salieron volando, pero afortunadamente para ella, Lucius se había levantado a servirse una copa y la agarró de un brazo impidiéndola dar con su rostro en el suelo – disculpe yo…

No importa – le dijo - ¿está bien?

Nerviosa, nada más – confesó.

Vaya, ayer no lo parecía – volvió a su asiento y levitó los pergaminos y carpetas hacia la mesa – siéntese mientras leo sus correcciones.

Si, señor.

Hermione se sentó frente a su nuevo jefe, cruzando las piernas una sobre otra, intentaba mostrarse serena y tranquila, pero Lucius Malfoy tenía porte y carácter, y aunque ella lo intentaba, era difícil no ponerse nerviosa ante él. Le observó fruncir el ceño mientras leía alguna de sus anotaciones, pronto una pluma apareció entre los dedos del rubio y comenzó a tachar algunas cosas, y añadir otras. Comenzó a temblar, había estado muy segura cuando había trabajo ella sola sobre aquellos informes pero ahora… ahora ya no se sentía para nada tranquila, Lucius iba a despedirla. Iba a despedirla, perdería su oportunidad de triunfar en los negocios y tendría que darle la razón a quienes decían que no tenía carácter para aquellas cosas.

Bien… - comenzó a hablar el rubio – en lineas generales me ha sorprendido gratamente, ha sabido retocar los puntos que yo habría retocado y ha dado importancia a los que la merecen, hay alguna que otra cosilla, pero… me gusta.

¿En serio?

Señorita Granger, debería confiar más en su talento – dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio – que por lo que he visto no son pocos.

Gracias señor.

Puedes irte a casa, hoy no trabajaré más.

Bien, buenas tardes.

¿Granger?

Sí – Lucius tardó un segundó en reaccionar pues cuando la joven castaña volteó el movimiento de su pelo le dejó hipnotizado – ¿Sigue siendo amiga del señor Potter? – consiguió preguntar, agitando la cabeza para sacudirse un raro pensamiento de la cabeza.

Si, señor.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Bueno, sí, claro – respondió un poco perdida.

¿Sabía usted que Potter está casado?

¿Qué? – gritó Hermione – disculpe, yo… pero… es imposible, Harry no está casado. Es mi mejor amigo, yo lo sabría.

Ya… claro – miró por la ventana intentando obviarla – Puede que me equivoque entonces.

Es probable, señor.

Muy bien, retírese.

Si, señor.

Cuando Hermione salió del despacho, por la mente de Lucius aún rondaba una pregunta ¿Cómo es que Potter no le había dicho nada a sus amigos? Y en el fondo, mucho más oculta, se preguntaba si Granger siempre había sido tan bonita.

¤¤¤¤

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un Harry, un poco más agotado que de costumbre, había sido un día duro, y aun le quedaban muchas explicaciones que dar, pero solo por ver la estampa que observaba su cama, aquello merecía la pena. ¡Válgame, Merlín, que sí la merecía!

Draco descansaba boca a bajo sobre las sabanas de seda blanca, con la espalda descubierta y el pelo enmarañado y desperdigado sobre al almohada. Poco a poco Harry fue desnudándose sin dejar de observar la respiración tranquila del rubio, su piel blanca, sus cabellos. Se acercó con cuidado, y apretó los puños, molesto ante las numerosas y diminutas marcas que cubrían la espalda del rubio, cada una de esas marcas era una lágrima en los ojos de Draco, un latigazo en su corazón, y alguien iba a pagar por aquello.

¿No vas a meterte en la cama? – preguntó con voz soñolienta

Iba a hacerlo, pero no quería despertarte.

Bueno, estaba medio dormido, oí como abrías la puerta – se deslizó hasta el otro lado de la cama permitiendo que el moreno se colara bajo las sabanas – No puedo creerme que este aquí, contigo.

Ni yo – enseguida le atrajo hacia si – pero ya nada nos va a separar.

Harry, si alguien se entera, te meterás en problema, el ministro no tardará en buscar a alguien para…

Si sabe lo que le conviene, no hará ni dirá nada.

No me gusta cuando hablas así – pasó su brazo por el pecho del moreno y pegó más aún su cuerpo.

… - besó su pelo – descansemos, mañana tu padre querrá saber la verdad.

Aún no entiendo como no ha querido matarte.

Ni yo – se sonrieron.

… - suspiró – vamos a dormir juntos, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la escuela pudimos hacerlo.

Lo se, pero te prometí que lo haríamos, ¿no?

Sí, pero también me prometiste una boda en Malfoy Manor y… - sus ojos se ensombrecieron – Lo siento, Harry… yo…

Draco, tendrás esa boda, te lo prometí y la tendrás.

Amor, no la necesito – se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos – ya estamos casados, y eso es lo más importante.

Lo que me recuerda que… - de la mesita tomó su varita y apuntando al baúl hizo levitar una pequeña caja de madera, tres pases de varita después la caja se abrió – esto es tuyo – el rubio sonrió y le tendió la mano y dejó que Harry colocará el anillo de bodas – vuelves a ser un Potter – se sonrieron.

Draco Potter, suena fatal – puso una mueca desagradable – pero me gusta, solo que a mi padre…

Bueno, no pensemos en eso – dijo poniéndose su anillo – ahora vamos a dormir, y mañana será otro día.

Sí, otro día.

Pero está vez, ya no estaría solo. Fue lo último que Draco pensó aquella noche.

¤¤¤¤

Avanzó por el pasillo apenas sin hacer ruido, evitando molestar a quienes descansaban tras aquellas puertas, saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a la mujer que hacía guardia en mitad del pasillo y avanzó hasta la habitación. Entró como siempre, como cada noche en silencio, se acercó a la cama y besó aquellos tibios labios, tomó asiento.

Buenas noches, Sirius.

Fuera en el control de enfermeras, Belinda, anotó la nueva visita de Lucius en aquella carpeta que nunca vería la luz. Repasó las fechas, no había una sola noche en la que el nombre de Lucius Malfoy no estuviera anotado en la habitación 134.


	7. Maldito

_**Tenía apenas cuatro años y medio y mucha curiosidad, la propia de un niño de su edad, por eso cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta que daba a los majestuosos jardines de Malfoy Manor estaba extasiado, con sus pequeños pasos avanzó entre lirios, rosas y narcisos, los colores le deslumbraban y la suave brisa mezclada con el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones de una paz y serenidad casi celestial. **_

_**Malfoy Lake, estaba justo después de los cerezos, tras unos arbustos se abría majestuoso el lago de la mansión, no era tan grande como los lagos que habían visitado ese mismo verano, pero era sobrio y regio rodeados de arboledas que se perdían en el horizonte, y que ciertamente Draco no sabía si tenía fin. **_

_**Había un roble a la orilla del lago, del que nacía una rama que se deslizaba sobre el agua, a unos cuantos centímetros, impresionado por la oportunidad de subirse sobre ella Draco avanzó hasta el árbol, con la dificultad propia de sus pequeños brazos y piernas trepó por la rama, y avanzó con cuidado hasta casi llega a su extremo. **_

_**Alzó la vista, y contempló la puesta de sol justo en el momento en el que un pequeño pájaro se posó en el final de la rama, se inclinó hacia delante y soltó una de sus manos para alcanzar al ave, en ese momento perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua. **_

_**Se hundía, aunque pataleaba, aunque movía sus brazos con fuerzas, era demasiado pequeño para salir a la superficie, abrió la boca desesperado por la falta de aire, oleadas de agua bajaron por su garganta, poco a poco comenzó a perder fuerzas, y sus manos dejaron de agitarse nerviosas, sus piernas quedaron lacias y poco a poco terminó por hundirse en las tibias aguas del lago. **_

_**Y como llegado de la nada, como aparecido de un recóndito lugar el aire inundó sus pulmones de nuevo, a bocanadas largas, y precisas, acompañadas de unas sacudidas en su pecho, el aire llegaba a sus pulmones caliente, como si alguien respirara sobre él, pero las sacudidas parecían paralizarlo todo, quería gritar que necesitaba el aire, más, más y más aire que se colará por sus pulmones que hinchara su pecho.**_

_**Tras la cuarta bocanada de aire, el agua abandonó sus pulmones rumbó a su boca, alguien le ladeó y expulsó todo el agua que había llenado su cuerpo, de nuevo boca abajo y respirando, por fin, por sus propios medios abrió los ojos.**_

_**¡Malfoy, Malfoy! ¿Estás bien? – parpadeó varias veces, hasta que consiguió perder la visión borrosa.**_

_**¿Potter? **_

_**Sí, ¡joder! Creía que… ¡Joder! – se sentó a su lado, mientras Draco trataba de incorporarse.**_

_**¿Qué ha pasado?**_

_**¿No lo recuerdas? – negó con la cabeza, y se observó completamente empapado, a su derecha, Potter, estaba calado hasta los huesos, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, el pelo completamente húmedo, y con gotas de agua resbalando por todo su rostro, se quitó las gafas, apuntó con su varita a las mismas y las secó, que se secaron al instante - ¡Joder, Malfoy, eres un puto sangre pura! ¿Por qué cojones no sabes nadar? **_

… _**- Draco agachó la mirada un segundo, recordando con claridad y nitidez lo ocurrido, la obra, la pelea, el beso. Y después todo se volvió oscuro, le pesaba el cuerpo, el pecho se le llenaba de agua, y no estaba en Hogwarts, estaba en Malfoy Manor, 12 años atrás cuando de no ser por su padre, Draco hubiera perecido aquella tarde del mes de Julio. **_

_**Malfoy, estoy hablando contigo. **_

… _**- sin decir nada, y aún mirando la goma de sus deportivas, se levantó y caminó hacia la escuela.**_

_**¡Malfoy! – gritó irritado, acababa de salvarle la vida, por lo menos podía darle las gracias, ¿no? Bien era cierto que se la había salvado, porque el la había puesto en peligro, pero aquello era un pequeñez - ¡Joder, Malfoy! ¡Espera! – se dio un toque a la ropa con su varita murmurando el conjuro para secar sus ropas y corrió tras el rubio – Malfoy, estás empapado, no puedes entrar así a la escuela.**_

… _**- pero no le escuchaba, en su mente, Draco seguía chapoteando en aquel lago, intentando salir a la superficie, pero se hundía cada vez más y más, perdía las fuerzas y se ahogaba. Y nadie, ni Lucius, ni Potter le salvaba.**_

_**¿Qué ocurre? – la mano del moreno le retuvo y Draco se dio la vuelta casi a cámara lenta, observando primero la mano, después el brazo y subiendo hasta su rostro, clavando el gris metálico de sus ojos en el verde esmeralda de Harry, intentando traspasarle con una mirada perdida, pero no lo consiguió solo podía pensar, que otra vez había estado a las puertas de la muerte, y aquello parecer un sino en su vida – Vamos, Malfoy, ¿Qué pasa? **_

_**Nada – dijo dándose la vuelta, pero no consiguió avanzar porque la mano se apretó con más fuerza sobre su brazo.**_

_**No, se que ha pasado, porque no sabes nadar o si solo estás tomándome el pelo. Lo único que se, es que afortunadamente yo estaba allí, y no ha pasado nada. Vale, sí fue mi culpa, no debí agarrarte pero fuiste tú el que me empujó primero.**_

… _**- y al recordar la razón, Harry notó como el cuerpo del rubio se estremecía ligeramente.**_

_**Venga, Malfoy. No ha sido para tanto.**_

_**Severus, ha dicho que se encontraba mal, ¿no puedes dejar que tome el aire un segundo? – a la vuelta de la esquina Severus y Remus avanzaban hacia el patio.**_

_**Lupin, no me digas como tratar a mis alumnos.**_

… _**- Harry observó como el rubio palidecía, y tiró de él para meterse en un rescoldo desde el cual nadie podía verlos.**_

_**Estoy seguro que no ha salido a tomar el aire, últimamente no hay quien trate con él – dijo Severus al pasar junto a ellos – Narcissa está completamente desesperada. **_

_**Es normal, con Lucius en Azkaban, y todo lo que le rodea. **_

_**¿Qué demonios hago explicándote algo a ti? – Severus aceleró el paso.**_

_**Somos amigos, te guste o no… **_

_**Hace mucho que dejamos de serlo – ambos adultos se detuvieron un par de metros más adelante.**_

_**Aquello nos cambió a todos, nadie deseó que ocurriera así. **_

_**No fuisteis vosotros los que cargasteis con aquello.**_

_**Severus – detente – cualquiera de nosotros hubiera actuado igual que vosotros, siempre os estaremos agradecidos. **_

_**Ya claro… vosotros no perdisteis nada – el profesor de pociones agachó la cabeza y suspiró. **_

_**Sabes que si… ellos… **_

_**No quiero hablar de eso. Tengo que buscar a Draco – el moreno desapareció de su vista seguido por Remus, momento que Harry aprovechó para salir de su escondite, ciertamente aturdido por la conversación que acababa de escuchar, mirando el lugar por donde los dos profesores habían desaparecido, se encogió de hombros sin entender muy bien que significaba todo aquello – Oye Malfoy, ¿has entendido algo de lo que…? – Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, y tiritando de frío - ¡Mierda! ¿estás bien? – se arrodilló a su lado.**_

… _**- alzó la mirada y sollozó débilmente.**_

_**¿Qué coño te pasa? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza, sacó su varita y apuntó para secar su ropa, pero el rubio la cogió y la apartó de su cuerpo antes de que Harry pudiera lanzar el hechizo, le empujó y se levantó para salir corriendo – Pero… ¡Malfoy! – rugió poniéndose de pie y corriendo tras de él.**_

_**¡Potter! – el moreno giró el rostro y vio como Snape y Remus iban tras de él - ¡Potter, espere! – aceleró el paso para no perder la estela del rubio – O se detiene ahora mismo o le petrificaré – rugió. **_

_**Severus, no puedes hechizar a un alumno y mucho menos por la espalda – el licántropo se encaró con él.**_

_**¡Cállate, Lupin! ¡Potter, deténgase!**_

_**Pero Harry no lo hizo, corrió más aún, cuando llegó a uno de los pasillos centrales del colegio, perdió el rastro del rubio, se detuvo para tomar aire, pero enseguida volvió a salir corriendo pues Snape iba tras de él, varita en mano.**_

_**Genial – resopló y tomó el pasillo de la derecha, marchando a un ritmo casi endemoniado, cuando Severus dobló la esquina no pudo ver como Harry era tomado de un brazo e introducido con violencia en un pasadizo – Pero… ¿Malfoy? **_

_**Shhh… - le dijo, la pared falsa cubrió el lugar por el que acababan de entrar justo en el momento en que Snape cruzó por delante de ellos.**_

_**¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Harry una vez hubo pasado el peligro. **_

_**Un pasadizo – respondió, temblando ligeramente.**_

_**¿Por qué no has dejado que te secara? **_

_**No me gusta utilizar hechizos sobre mi cuerpo.**_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Déjalo, no lo entenderías – accionó el mecanismo que movía la pared, y asomando la cabeza comprobó que no había peligro – Ya puedes salir.**_

_**¿Y tú? – le dijo cuando vio que no seguía sus pasos.**_

_**¡Qué coño te importa lo que yo hago! – le empujó fuera y cerró la pared.**_

_**Será gilipollas… - iba a volver rumbo al gran comedor, o quizás a la torre de griffindor pero se quedó observando un par de minutos el pasadizo – Vamos a ver… - cogió la varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón – Alohomora – la pared cedió y volvió a entrar – No eres muy listo que digamos – dijo el moreno caminando por el estrecho y angosto pasillo - ¿Por qué demonios, este lugar no estaba en el mapa de mi padre? – preguntó mientras avanzaba, cuando el pasillo terminó una especie de distribuidor apareció ante él, dos puertas frente a él – Y ahora, ¿Qué? – avanzó hasta la puerta de la derecha, tomó el pomo en su mano y lo giró. Estaba cerrada. Probó con la otra que cedió al instante, cuando entró el olor a leña recién quemada inundó sus fosas nasales, frente a él emergió una habitación bastante grande, con un sofá negro algo viejo junto a la chimenea, y una gran mesa de madera rodeada por varias sillas, en el fondo, había un armario abierto, la puerta taba el torso del joven que casi se metía en el interior para sacar algo - ¿Qué coño es todo esto?**_

_**¡Potter! – bramó irritado dándosela vuelta - ¿Qué haces aquí? **_

_**Seguirte – dijo cerrando la puerta – Vaya, no conocía este lugar – avanzó hasta el sofá y se desplomó sobre él – Es cómodo.**_

_**¡Largo! – gruñó mientras se quitaba la toalla que tenía sobre la cabeza y la colgaba alrededor de su cuello – No se quien te crees que eres, pero vete.**_

_**¿Por qué? El colegio es de todos los alumnos, esto no es de tu propiedad.**_

_**Yo lo encontré, tú no tienes ningún derecho a… ¿Qué? – preguntó cuando observó como Potter no le quitaba ojo de encima. **_

_**Nada… - sonrió de medio lado - ¿Qué decías?**_

… _**- parpadeó confuso – Que este es mi lugar, vete de aquí… y si le dices a alguien que… - Harry levantó la mano y Malfoy se quedó mirándola, un segundo después el moreno había tirado de la toalla, acercando al rubio hasta él. **_

_**Mucho más guapo que el chico del cuadro, si señor.**_

_**¡Potter! – al intentar zafarse, Harry alcanzó el otro extremo de la toalla, y le aprisionó contra él, un segundo después volvía a besarle. Pero esta vez no era solo su boca la que actuaba era sus manos las que bajaban por su torso desnudo, las que acariciaban sus costados, las que le cogieron de la cintura y le arrastraron sobre él – suelta… - susurró casi jadeando.**_

_**No, porque no es lo que quieres.**_

… _**- intentó removerse, zafarse de los brazos que le rodeaba, pero terminó con desistir cuando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, decidieron enviar escalofríos por su cuerpo, descargas que recorrían toda su espina dorsal, y hasta erizaban cada uno de los vellos que poblaban su cuerpo. **_

_**Harry sonrió entre los besos que ahora comenzaba a recibir, era Malfoy el que avanzaba por su boca, el que casi se lo estaba comiendo vivo, el que deslizó sus dedos por su cuello y lo enredó en su cabello, tirando con fuerza para hacer gemir al moreno, y aprovechar el movimiento de su cabeza para lanzarse a por el cuello a su disposición. El moreno llevo sus manos hasta el trasero de Draco y comprobó que aún llevaba los pantalones mojados, le empujó hacia abajo, permitiendo que el cuerpo del rubio quedara totalmente tendido sobre el suyo. Dibujó con sus dedos la cinturilla del pantalón y coló disimuladamente un par de sus dedos, que acariciaron la zona despacio.**_

_**Mmm… - gimió desde lo profundo de su garganta, con un sonido completamente gutural, cuando aquellos dedos decidieron recorrer su columna arriba y abajo, cuando se apretaron con fuerza en torno a sus nalgas arqueó la espalda y separó su boca del cuello del moreno, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la sonrisa de Potter – No… - se apartó con fuerza y se puso de pie.**_

_**¿No que? – preguntó Harry – No me digas que no te ha gustado, porque…**_

_**No, joder… eres… ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? – preguntó irritado – Tú… te atreves a… besarme… a tocarme… ¿con que derecho?**_

_**¿Derecho? – preguntó asombrado – Vamos Malfoy, te he besado y tocado porque tú querías que lo hiciera.**_

_**No… no quería – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el armario buscando algo de ropa seca - ¡Largo, Potter! Ve a incordiar a otro.**_

_**No… y no sabes mentir – se levantó de un salto y avanzó hasta él, colocándose justo detrás de él, rozando sus cuerpos, pero sin llegar a tocarse – Venga ya Malfoy, sabes tan bien como yo que estabas disfrutando con esto. **_

_**No… - la voz ni siquiera le salió como un susurró, fue algo como un hilo de voz surgiendo de sus labios.**_

_**¿Seguro?**_

_**Sí**_

_**Ósea que si te beso aquí… - comenzó a besar el hombro desnudo - ¿no te gusta verdad?**_

_**No… - apretó los labios con fuerza, mientras los besos del moreno ascendía hasta su cuello.**_

_**Me quieres decir, que si te beso aquí no sientes nada ¿no?**_

_**Sí..si… - tartamudeó ligeramente**_

_**Ya veo… - comenzó a chupar el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando temblores y escalofríos en el otro cuerpo, mientras que el mismo sentía como su sangre hervía cada vez a ritmo más alto. **_

_**¡Basta, para! – le imploró – Para, por favor…**_

… _**- Harry se detuvo - ¿Quieres que pare?**_

_**Sí – confundido se retiró de su espalda y dio un par de pasos atrás permitiendo que el rubio se girara para enfrentarlo. **_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**¿Por qué? – preguntó encarnando una ceja – Potter, ¿Se puede saber que pretendes con todo esto? **_

_**Yo… nada**_

_**Ya claro. ¿te crees que soy imbecil? Quieres usar esto para algo, aprovechar lo que sea que haya pasado, y chantajearme, o algo peor.**_

_**Eres una serpiente retorcida – le dijo – No pretendo nada con todo esto.**_

_**¿No? – el moreno negó – Bien, pues si no pretendes nada, vete de aquí. **_

_**Pero… ¿Qué más da que no pretenda nada?**_

_**¡Ahg! ¡Por Merlín, Potter, eres peor que un grano en el culo! Déjame en paz, vete a buscarte otro entretenimiento…**_

_**Pero ¿Por qué? Tú eres el que más me divierte – sonrió sentándose sobre la mesa – Además eres guapo, y besas bastante bien**_

_**¿Bastante bien? – directo a su ego, en todo el centro - ¿Acaso eres un experto? – alzó una ceja, cuestionando al moreno.**_

_**No, pero más experiencia que tú tengo.**_

_**Que sabrás tú la experiencia que yo tengo – se quejó poniéndose la camiseta limpia, y rebuscando entre sus pantalones.**_

_**A no ser te hayas dedicado a besarte con todo el colegio estás dos semanas, que yo sepa, yo soy al único que has besado.**_

_**¡Eso no es verdad! – chilló al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban.**_

_**Lo es y lo sabes – se encaminó hacia él.**_

_**No te acerques – rebuscó en su mojado pantalón y cogió su varita para apuntarle.**_

_**No voy a hacerte nada – miró las piernas del rubio – Y deberías cambiarte porque vas a coger una pulmonía. **_

_**No es tu problema**_

_**Lo serás si le cuentas a alguien que fui yo quien te tiró al agua. **_

_**No lo haré – su rostro se ensombreció, se volteo para coger los pantalones – Date la vuelta.**_

_**¿Qué? – la carcajada fue espontánea – Venga ya Malfoy, no seas nenaza, no hay nada que tengas que no haya visto.**_

_**Seguramente, pero no tengo ningún interés en que me veas desnudo. **_

_**¿A no? Pues sabes… yo si tengo interés en hacerlo – caminó hacia él.**_

_**Si te acercas te juro que te cruciare hasta el fin de tus días. **_

_**Seguro – rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta él – Vamos, Malfoy. Apunta – llevó su mano a la varita del rubio y la pegó a su pecho – Al corazón, uno directo y me matarás. **_

… _**- su cuerpo se sacudió débilmente cuando Harry dio un paso más, y el tubo que irse para atrás, otro hacia delante y otro hacía atrás.**_

_**Harry bajó la mano con la que Malfoy le apuntaba, despacio, apretando ligeramente la muñeca provocando que la varita cayera al suelo y rodara un par de metros. Draco la observó detenerse a los pies del sofá, quería cogerla, mandarle como poco un cruccio a Potter, y acabar con aquella estupida situación, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se mantuvo de pie, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con las manos húmedas del sudor que los nervios le estaba produciendo, y con las piernas apunto de fallarle.**_

_**Yo te ayudo – sin dejar de mirarle, Harry llevó sus dedos a los botones que abrochaban el pantalón del rubio, y uno por uno fue abriéndolos, ligera y totalmente apropósito rozó el miembro del rubio, mientras sus dedos terminaron con la tarea – No es tan malo ¿no? **_

… _**- Draco había cerrado los ojos, y tragaba con dificultad, estaba al borde de explotar, solo con una mínima caricia, y no sabía porque su cuerpo tenía que reaccionar de aquella manera.**_

… _**- Harry se relamió los dedos, mientras se agachaba para llevarse los pantalones del rubio, y de paso arrastraba el bóxer negro que el rubio llevaba.**_

_**¿Qué… que haces? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos.**_

_**No pretenderás que te deje con los bóxer, ¿verdad? También están empapados. **_

_**Yo… yo lo hago **_

_**Tsk, tsk – negó con la cabeza – deja que termine con lo que he empezado.**_

_**Deslizó las prendas hacia abajo, extendiendo las palmas de sus manos por los muslos del rubio, la camiseta que Draco acababa de ponerse tapaba la semierección que el rubio mostraba, le descalzó con cuidado, mientras que él, se gritaba internamente que debía darle un patada, partirle la boca y salir corriendo, pero no se movía, parecía petrificado. No podía hacer nada.**_

_**¿Malfoy? – preguntó cuando terminó de quitarle la ropa**_

_**¿Sí? – estaba apunto de caerse al suelo, ya no podría aguantar ni un solo roce más, se desplomaría ahí mismo ante tanta presión. **_

_**¿Te han hecho alguna vez una mamada? **_

_**¿Qué? – Draco abrió los ojos, y miró hacia abajo, cuando una oleada de placer sacudió su cuerpo - ¡Oh, joder! – gritó con fuerza cuando aquella boca engulló la punta de su miembro, ensalivando el glande, jugando con la lengua por aquella sonrosada parte de su cuerpo - ¡Oh, dios…! – se apoyó en el armario, porque sino dejaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre algo terminaría por caer al suelo – ¡Mierda, joder… dios… Potter! **_

_**Las manos del moreno asieron sus testículos y los acariciaron de delante atrás, tuvo que echar las manos a la cabeza de Harry, pero no para marcar ritmo o para otra cosa, es que sino lo hacia terminaría por desmoronarse, mientras el moreno chupaba, y lamía su miembro, el placer que sentía por todo su cuerpo era indescriptible, las oleadas de dichoso placer, salían directamente de su entrepierna, pero se repartían por todo su cuerpo, recorrían cada terminación nerviosa, y sacudían su cuerpo. En un instante de lucidez, volvió la vista hacia Harry que se movía de delante a tras, engullendo su miembro de manera lenta, como si de verdad el también disfrutara de aquello, como si aquello le produjera las mismas sensaciones que estaban a punto de llevar a Draco al borde de la locura. **_

_**¿te gusta Malfoy? **_

… _**- tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza - ¡Oh, mierda joder…. ¡ - gimoteó la lengua del moreno se clavó en su hendidura**_

_**Di la verdad Malfoy, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.**_

_**Mmm… no… - apretó sus dedos entorno al cabello de Harry, y se mordió con fuerza los labios.**_

_**Ya te dije que… - con su lengua delineó algunas de las venas palpitantes del miembro del rubio – no sabes mentir. **_

… _**- jadeó con fuerza.**_

_**Dilo Malfoy, di que te gusta…**_

… _**- negó con la cabeza mientras Harry volvía a tragársela entera - ¡Joder… dios! Sí, dios… sí me gusta – gritó antes de correrse de manera ruda y rápida en la boca del moreno.**_

_**Cuando había empezado con aquel juego, no tenía pensado aquello. Quería torturar al rubio, quería jugar con él divertirse, llevarle hasta el extremo para después reírse en su cara. Pero cuando se arrodilló frente a él, cuando el olor al sexo de Draco le llegó, una pasión irrefrenable le llenó, una sensación de lujuria pobló cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Y de repente quería oírle jadear, quería que se corriera para él. **_

_**Ahora saboreando, el semen en su boca, notó que el mismo se había excitando, que hubiera necesitaba muy poco más para correrse, que provocar el placer del rubio había sido lo más excitante que había hecho en toda su vida, tuvo que agarrar al rubio que parecía a punto de desplomarse. ¡Vaya, si que había hecho un buen trabajo! **_

_**¿Por qué coño hiciste eso? – preguntó Draco**_

_**Lo hice para que no te cayeras.**_

_**Eso no, imbecil… lo otro. **_

_**¿La mamada? **_

… _**- de nuevo volvió a sonrojarse – Sí eso.**_

_**Creí que te había gustado.**_

…

_**Ya lo has dicho, así que… - sentados en el suelo se miraron un instante, antes de que Harry siguiera hablando – Solo me apeteció.**_

_**¿te ha apetecido hacerme una mamada?**_

_**Sí. **_

_**¡Potter, eres… eres….! Ni se como definirte.**_

_**¿Qué más da? ¿lo has disfrutado, no? **_

_**Sí, pero… **_

_**¿Tienes que analizar todo lo que ocurre?**_

_**Sí. **_

_**Pues yo no – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida**_

_**¿Dónde vas?**_

_**Quizás llegue para ver el final de la obra mágica.**_

_**Pero… **_

_**¿Pero que? – preguntó el moreno desde el umbral de la puerta.**_

…

_**Perfecto, pues nos vemos Malfoy. **_

_**Cuando Harry salió, Draco tardó algún varios minutos en reaccionar y ponerse de pie. Se puso la ropa que había sacado y se tiró en el sofá, agarrando un cojín y tapándose la cara con él. ¿Qué había hecho? No solo se había besado con Potter, sino que había recibido una mamada del jodido Niño-que-vivió. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Estaba en otra dimensión, bajo algún hechizo. Porque nada de lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente tenía mucho sentido. **_

_**Oye, Malfoy – Draco pegó un brincó en el sofá y se incorporó para mirar hacia la puerta.**_

_**¿Qué quieres ahora?**_

_**Nos vemos mañana por la mañana aquí – dijo Harry sonriendo. **_

_**¿Mañana? – el moreno asintió - ¿Aquí? – volvió a hacerlo - ¿Para que?**_

_**Para lo que tú quieras – le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. **_

_**Se derrumbó de nuevo bajo el sofá, con el cojin otra vez bajo su cara, y la cabeza embotada de preguntas sin respuesta, el cuerpo adormecido por el placer que aún sentía en el fin de sus terminaciones nerviosas, y una sonrisa coloreando sus labios. **_

¤¤¤¤

Bajo las escaleras apoyadonse en la barandilla, con cuidado y más despacio de lo que habría querido, pero las heridas de su espalda le dolían demasiado y aunque la poción le había dado fuerzas, quizás no fueran las suficientes para aguantar una larga charla con su padre.

Draco… - Harry apareció a los pies de la escalera - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

No, cariño. Estoy bien – le sonrió.

No sabes mentir, ¿qué ocurre?

Nada, de verdad – apretó su mano y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para avanzar hasta el salón.

Llamaré a Nott, para que venga ahora mismo.

Pero Harry, estoy bien… - le indicó cuando entraron en el salón.

Voy a llamarle – dejó al rubio acomodándose en un sofá beige frente a su padre.

Harry… - pero el moreno desistió la llamada de su esposo – Hola, papá.

Hijo, tienes mala cara. ¿Qué ocurre?

Nada, de verdad.

Llamaré al medimago de la familia para que te vea.

No es necesario – Harry volvió a entrar – Nott está avisado, dijo que se pasaría por aquí en menos de una hora.

Estoy bien, ¿Por qué no podéis creerme? – ambos, Harry y Lucius, se miraron y comprendieron que la preocupación era extrema para ambos.

Señor, Pok, les trae el desayuno.

Gracias – el elfo apareció una pequeña mesilla entre el sofá y el sillón y les dejó una bandeja con todo preparada - ¿Café?

No, gracias – dijo Lucius – Draco, necesito que me expliques muchas cosas.

Lo se – miró con desgana el zumo y las tostadas que había preparado para él, los apartó disimuladamente.

Tienes que comer – instó el moreno – Así no vas a recuperarte.

No tengo hambre.

No es que suela estar de acuerdo muchas veces con Potter, pero tiene razón.

Bien… - con desgana se llevó el zumo a los labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo - ¿Mejor?

Draco – dejó su café sobre la mesa y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá donde el rubio estaba sentado – Come, por favor.

Pero…

Remus dijo, que ayer no habías probado bocado. Y no creo que esos cabrones te dieran nada de comer en el ministerio.

Estoy acostumbrado a comer poco – dijo con tanta sinceridad que el estomago del moreno se retorció, ¿Cuántas penalidades le habría escondido Draco? ¿Cuántas cosas habría soportado el solo, durante aquellos tres años? - ¿Qué quieres saber?

Lo único que se, es que Potter te ha traído aquí presionando al ministro.

¿Hiciste eso?

Era necesario – acarició su cabeza, y Draco cerró los ojos sintiéndose en paz, en armonía. Sintió que su estomago se retorcía de repente, y que el aire volvía a faltarle – No, no me encuentro muy bien.

Theo llegó a penas quince minutos después que Draco hubiera perdido el conocimiento, y se había encerrado con él en la habitación. No había dejado pasar a nadie más que a Severus que había sido avisado minutos después por Lucius.

Harry se paseaba nervioso frente a la puerta de su habitación, observado por Lucius que mantenía su pose recta y regia contemplando fugazmente la puerta detrás de la cual estaba su hijo.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Remus al terminar de subir las escaleras.

No, no lo se… íbamos a desayunar pero se desmayó.

Pero… yo acababa de darle la poción rehabitalizante, no pudo dejar de hacer efecto tan pronto.

¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Por qué? Nott dijo que una dosis era suficiente para todo el día.

Cuando subí a dejar algunas de tus cosas en tu habitación, lo encontré tirado en el suelo, respiraba mal, y parecía agotado – respondió, pese haber prometido que no contaría nada.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – cuestionó furioso.

Porque me dijo que no lo hiciera, que no podrías controlarte.

¿Cómo esta? – Lucius interrumpió la conversación cuando Severus salió de la habitación.

Mal, bastante mal – dijo con sinceridad.

Pero, ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Harry – Lo llevaré al mejor medimago de Londres si hace falta…

No creo que haya ningún medimago que pueda hacer más que Nott por él.

Pero… ¿Por qué? – preguntó horrorizado.

Draco, está maldito.


	8. Me tienes a mí

_**Mientras Blaise, le preguntaba por décima vez en menos de una hora, porque demonios no había vuelto a ver la obra de teatro, él intentaba matar un extraño y descarriado sentimiento que se adueñaba de sus estomago, a base de comer tostadas untadas de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla.**_

_**Draco, es la cuarta – dijo Theo frente a él.**_

_**¿Y? – preguntó mordiendo el pan con ganas.**_

_**Tú nunca comes tanto. **_

_**Mmm… puede… - masticó despacio, dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa de los leones, apenas si había tres o cuatro alumnos desayunando tan temprano, lo agradeció por sobre manera, ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para otro encuentro con Potter. **_

_**Estás muy raro últimamente – apuntó Blaise.**_

_**Tonterías, estoy como siempre – dio un trago largo a su zumo de naranja – La que está rara es Pansy, ¿Sabéis que le pasa?**_

_**Ni idea – contestó Blaise – le he preguntado y poco más y me manda al cuerno.**_

_**Deberías cuidar más a tu novia – apuntó Theo.**_

_**Pansy no es mi novia. **_

_**Y si no te das prisa nunca lo será – apuntó el rubio – Sois mayorcitos para andaros con tonterías.**_

_**Concuerdo con nuestro rubio amigo.**_

_**Vaya, teníais que poneros de acuerdo por primera vez en vuestra vida, para decirme eso – murmuró molesto. **_

_**A ver Blaise – Draco dejó la quinta tostada a medio untar - ¿Desde cuando te gusta Pansy?**_

_**No me gusta. **_

_**En serio – continuó Theo - ¿Desde primero?**_

…__

_**Yo creo que le gusta desde mi sexto cumpleaños.**_

_**¡Ese fue el día que la conocí! – protestó.**_

_**Por eso… - sus dos amigos se rieron provocando que Blaise se pusiera más furioso. **_

_**Además, dejad de decir tonterías, a Pansy le gustas tú – señaló al rubio.**_

_**Ja, ja, ja – ambos estallaron en carcajadas, llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos de su comedor. **_

_**Blaise, si no te atreves a decirle la verdad, vale – respondió el rubio – pero no te inventes pamplinas, pareces uno de esos reporteros de tres al cuarto de corazón de bruja. **_

_**Todo el mundo piensa eso – apuntilló el moreno mientras se decidía por una magdalena, en lugar de una tostada. **_

_**Todo el mundo sabe que Draco es gay – le recordó Theo, abriendo el ejemplar del profeta.**_

_**¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido – Yo no soy gay.**_

_**Jajaja – fue el turno de Theo y Blaise para reír. **_

_**Claro, Draco, y yo tampoco – comentó Theo, provocando que Blaise riera con más fuerza. **_

_**Yo no soy gay – repitió. **_

_**Tienes razón, por eso casi pierdes el culo por aquel jugador de Quidditch que vimos en el mundial hace un par de años. **_

_**Era un buen jugador – apuntó – Nada más. **_

_**Draco, era penoso – comentó Theo – pero estaba tan bueno, tenía un cuerpo de infarto. **_

_**Era un buen golpeador, ¿Verdad Blaise?**_

_**Era penoso – le dijo el moreno – pero… si a ti te gustaba.**_

_**No me gustaba, y no soy gay – masculló comiéndose por fin la quinta tostada, por la puerta del gran comedor, entraron Ron y Harry hablando animadamente, el moreno se detuvo a atarse uno de sus zapatos, y cuando se levantó llevó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, se encontró con los ojos de Draco durante unos instantes, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarlo, y avanzó hasta la mesa.**_

_**No, puedes negar algo que todos sabemos – dijo Theo – además que no es nada malo, y por supuesto no puedes pedirle a Blaise que reconozca que le gusta Pansy si tu no reconoces que… ¿Draco? ¿Me estás escuchando?**_

… _**- seguía con la mirada fija en las puertas del gran comedor, sus amigos miraron hacia allí pero no encontraron nada.**_

_**¿Qué miras? – preguntó Blaise, sin conseguir respuesta, le dio un codazo.**_

_**¡Ah, joder! – se quejó - ¿Qué quieres?**_

_**Te has quedado en la inopia – le dijo Theo - ¿Qué has visto en las puertas?**_

_**¿Yo? Nada – agachó la cabeza y apartó el plato con la quinta tostada a medias. **_

_**¿Seguro?**_

_**Sí…**_

… _**- sus amigos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron desayunando. **_

_**Un rato después las últimas lechuzas, hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor, como cada mañana desde el inicio de curso Draco recibió una carta de su madre, que fue rápidamente guardada en su túnica, y que después lejos de miradas reprobatorias, quemaría en la intimidad de su habitación. Pero otra segunda lechuza se posó torpemente sobre la mesa y le tendió un trozo de pergamino enrollado con una cinta roja, lo miró con desconfianza pero al final lo cogió, le robó un par de golosinas a Blaise para dárselas a lechuza que ululó en agradecimiento.**_

_**¿De quien es? – preguntó Blaise, mientras Draco abría el pergamino.**_

_**No tengo ni idea – respondió con sinceridad. **_

_**Tengo entrenamiento extra esta mañana, pero no olvido lo que te dije ayer. Te veré por la tarde.**_

_**¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? – preguntó Blaise que había leído la nota por encima del hombro del rubio.**_

_**¡No! – apretó el pergamino contra su pecho antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su túnica.**_

_**Ya, claro… - el moreno guiñó un ojo a Theo que sonrió.**_

_**¿Algún candidato para desvirgarte, amigo? **_

_**¡Que te follen! – le dijo poniéndose en pie.**_

_**Ya lo hacen – sonrió mientras que Draco bufaba poniendo rumbo al gran comedor.**_

_**¿Quiénes tienen entrenamiento hoy? – preguntó Theo**_

_**Mmmm… - el moreno se lo pensó varios minutos – Griffindor**_

_**Vaya… - dijo Theo.**_

_**Si, vaya…**_

_**Draco avanzaba con pasos rápidos rumbo a su habitación, con la nota de Harry fuertemente agarrada en su puño, y el corazón a más de trescientos por hora, y maldiciendo su maldita mala suerte, ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué Potter no podía dejar de actuar como si fuera algo más que un grano en el culo?**_

_**Draco, espera – se volteó y terminó de rematar el día cuando su padrino le detuvo en medio de un pasillo.**_

_**¿Qué quieres?**_

_**¿Has recibido carta de tu madre, hoy? **_

_**Si – respondió - ¿Puedo irme ya, o algún tipo de curiosidad más que quieras saciar?**_

_**No me faltes al respeto – le reprendió - ¿La has leído?**_

_**No, y no voy a hacerlo. No me interesa nada de lo que ella tenga que decirme.**_

_**Draco, debes hacerlo, es importante…**_

_**¿Qué? Volverá a pedirme perdón, a decirme que lamenta mucho haberse acostado contigo y traicionado a papá, ¿verdad? Y yo no la creeré, así que ¿para que voy a perder mi tiempo con tonterías? **_

_**Draco, por favor, lee la carta. **_

_**No – cogió la carta que había guardado – Mira lo que hago con ella – la puso en la palma de su mano, y sacó su varita – Incendio – la carta ardió al instante y Draco la dejó caer antes de que quemara la palma de su mano. **_

_**¡Draco! – gritó enfurecido - ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un crío? Tu madre, tiene que explicarte muchas cosas.**_

_**No me importa, no quiero saber nada. **_

_**Draco, tienes que escucharla – le pidió casi suplicante. **_

_**No, no tengo. Te tiene a ti para que la contemples y para que te la tires – se dio la vuelta y avanzó varios pasos.**_

_**Tu madre se muere – le había prometido a Narcissa, que no le diría nada, que dejaría que fuera ella quien se lo contará, pero ese maldito muchacho, era más testaduro que su padre.**_

… _**- detuvo sus pasos y se volteó despacio - ¿Qué? **_

_**Le prometí que no diría nada, pero veo que no vas a escucharla, y… - suspiró – no le queda mucho tiempo, Draco. Tienes que hablar con ella, tiene muchas cosas que explicarte.**_

… _**- Draco miró a su padrino durante unos minutos, y después volvió a darse la vuelta y avanzó hasta las mazmorras. **_

_**Pero no llegó a entrar en ellas, desvió sus pasos mucho antes de enfilar las escaleras que bajaban hacia la zona Slytherin, dio la vuelta al patio y se encontró pronto en el lugar que llevaba siendo su refugio los últimos dos años en la escuela, lo había encontrado de forma casual, y de la misma forma había ido estableciendo allí su pequeño reino, donde nadie entraba, donde nadie le molestaba, donde podía pensar y disfrutar de la soledad. **_

_**Entró en la habitación quitándose la túnica que dejó sobre una de las sillas, pronto se quitó el uniforme y rebuscó entre las cosas del armario, un pantalón vaquero algo roto y una simple camiseta azul fueron las únicas prendas que se puso, sacó algunos de sus libros y los colocó sobre la mesa, pero cuando iba a sentarse, desistió, no había forma humana de que se concentrara así que se dirigió al sofá y se recostó boca abajo, con la cabeza ladeada observando la puerta, poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, donde las palabras de Snape, no era más que una broma macabra. Donde su madre no iba a morir. En sueños, Draco comenzó a llorar. **_

_**Olía a café recién hecho, y escuchaba el crepitar de la madera al quemar, pero estaba en su escondite, allí no había café y él no había encendido la chimenea, mientras abría los ojos con pesadez sintió sobre su cuerpo una manta que deslizó hasta sus pies, enfocando la vista se encontró con que había alguien sentado en un sillón – que nunca antes había estado allí – leyendo un libro y dando un sorbo a lo que, definitivamente si era café.**_

_**¿Potter? – preguntó entre bostezos.**_

_**Vaya, por fin despiertas – dijo dejando la taza de café sobre la mesilla, que tampoco había visto nunca.**_

_**¿Qué hora es?**_

_**Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.**_

_**¿Ya? – el moreno asintió.**_

_**¿Cuánto llevas aquí? **_

_**Dos horas, me traje la comida – señaló una bandeja que había sobre la mesa – te he dejado un trozo de pastel de carne, y un poco de tarta de queso. Supongo que no habrás comido – las tripas de Draco rugieron contestando al moreno – Ya veo que no.**_

_**¿Por qué te has quedado? – preguntó sentándose y estirando los brazos todo lo que podía.**_

_**Porque te dije que iba a venir, y si me hubiera ido, pensarías que no lo había hecho – Draco alzó una ceja – Además este lugar, es genial, nadie sabe de él y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. **_

_**Este lugar es mío – apuntó – Y yo no te he dado permiso para quedarte.**_

_**Como si lo necesitara. **_

… _**- el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que se levantaba para ir hacia la mesa, la verdad es que se moría de hambre, se sentó y empezó a comer el pastel que había sobre la mesa, realmente si tenía hambre.**_

_**Harry le observó devorar la comida en los platos mientras se terminaba su café, camino hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a él, Draco dio un trago al jugo de calabaza que había en el vaso y miró al moreno.**_

_**¿Qué? – gruñó molesto.**_

_**Cuando llegue, esto tú… - se rascó la barbilla – Estabas, mmm… ¿llorando? Si bueno, supongo que sería una pesadilla o algo así, pero… - Draco dejó de comer para mirarle – era extraño, porque parecías profundamente dormido, pero llorabas. **_

_**¿Me has estado mirando mientras dormía? – preguntó alzando una ceja.**_

_**Sí, digo no… - el rubio sonrió – quiero decir, que estabas llorando Malfoy, ¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta de eso?**_

_**Ya… - se metió un trozo de tarta en la boca y torció la cabeza.**_

_**Mmm… ¿no vas a decirme lo que te pasaba?**_

_**¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – dijo dejando la tarta sobre el plato.**_

_**Eh… no se, ¿Por qué he preguntado? – sonrió mientras Draco se levantaba.**_

_**No tengo nada que contarte, así que… puedes irte.**_

_**Oh, no. No voy a irme. Me gusta este lugar, es más – le anunció – creo que vendré aquí, todos los días.**_

_**¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Ni hablar… este es mi lugar para estudiar, no voy a permitir que tú vengas a molestar.**_

_**Ayer, precisamente, no te moleste – sonrió al ver como el rostro del rubio se turbaba, se acercó hasta él. **_

_**Potter, quieto – le dijo poniendo distancia entre los dos.**_

_**¿Por qué? Creí que te había gustado lo que pasó ayer.**_

…

_**Vamos, no hay nada malo en que nos divirtamos un rato, ¿verdad?**_

_**No voy a dejar que… que… bueno eso…. – le dijo Harry se subió al sofá, quedando de rodillas, Draco le miraba unos pasos más atrás.**_

_**Malfoy, ven – el rubio negó con la cabeza – Malfoy, ven.**_

_**No… - susurró.**_

_**Sabes que quieres hacerlo, no hay nada malo – sonrió de medio lado.**_

… _**- se mordió el labio, si bien tenía razón en que no había nada malo, sabía que aquello acabaría conduciendo a algo realmente peor, y no estaba en un momento de su vida, como para cargar con nefastas consecuencias – No**_

_**Malfoy, ven – dijo con voz autoritaria, pero el rubio no se movió – No me hagas ir a por ti.**_

… _**- el rubio abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, y sopesó la situación, ninguna de las dos opciones le convencía demasiado, pero estaba claro que si Potter iba a por él, sería mucho peor. Así que con pasos temerosos llegó casi al borde del sofá.**_

_**Buen chico – Harry llevó su mano a la camiseta del rubio y tiró de ella para pegarle al sofá – Y ahora… - le besó sin previo aviso, sin esperar respuesta alguna del rubio, coló su lengua con fuerza en aquella boca y la exploró como si nunca lo viera hecho, como si nunca más fuera hacerlo.**_

_**Si alguien buscaba respuestas en los gestos, en las palabras de Harry no iba a encontrarla, porque como siempre él no las sabía, solo sentía y necesitaba, y necesitaba besar esos labios, y necesitaba tocar esas caderas, y pegar sus rostros hasta que sus narices presionaran el rostro del otro. Y necesitaba entender porque lo hacía, y sentía que su sangre bullía y cabalgaba descontrolada por todo su cuerpo. Pero no le importaba. Porque Harry siempre ha sentido, y ha necesitado y nunca se había parado a pensar. **_

… _**- rompió el beso y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de rubio abiertos y vidriosos, completamente fijos en él.**_

_**¿Por qué? **_

_**No lo se – dijo con sinceridad – pero me gusta, me gusta mucho besarte Malfoy.**_

… _**- parpadeó confuso pero volvió a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando Harry volvió a tirar de él para fundirse en uno de esos instantes de locura transitoria, que parecían ser propios de Potter.**_

_**Su mente le decía, "estás besando a Potter, para antes de que sea tarde", pero su corazón bombeaba sangre a ritmo de "sigue, hunde tu lengua en su boca, juguetea con sus labios, ¡dios, deja que te lleve donde quiera!" Y como buen Malfoy, como buen hijo de su padre, su cerebro reaccionó y sus manos actuaron, posándose en el pecho del moreno y separándole lentamente.**_

_**¿Qué? – preguntó Harry mirando sus labios hinchados, a punto para otro beso, iba a lanzarse a por ellos otra vez.**_

_**No.**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Porque esto no esta bien, ¿no te das cuenta? **_

_**¿Por qué no esta bien? – preguntó casi con voz de niño enfadado.**_

… _**- respiró hondo – lo primero es que tú eres un chico, y yo soy otro chico.**_

_**¡Anda, ya! – le interrumpió – Eso es una tontería, toda la escuela sabe que te gustan los chicos.**_

_**¿Qué? – preguntó horrorizado – No soy gay, no me gustan los chicos – chilló. **_

… _**- estrechó los ojos y le miro de forma maliciosa - ¿Y el jugador de quidditch del mundial?**_

_**¿Qué? ¿tú también?**_

_**¿Yo también? – preguntó sorprendido**_

_**Olvídalo, solo era un buen jugador.**_

_**Era penoso, y tú no observabas sus torpes movimientos precisamente, le mirabas el trasero.**_

_**¡No! – gritó – Era un buen jugador, y el equipo… un momento – le miró detenidamente - ¿Por qué sabías que le miraba el trasero?**_

_**¡Ves! Lo has reconocido.**_

_**No, no y no… y no cambies de tema Potter, ¿Por qué sabías que le miraba el trasero?**_

_**Porque yo te estaba mirando a ti. **_

… _**- agitó la cabeza confundido - ¿Por qué?**_

_**Porque… mmm… no se… siempre he estado observando tus movimientos, dicen que hay que tener controlado a tus enemigos.**_

_**Ya… - su mirada se ensombreció un segundo - ¿somos enemigos?**_

_**Claro, vamos… siempre estamos peleando ¿no? – el rubio asintió – tú estás en Slytherin y yo en Gryffindor, tú padre es un mortifago, el mío era auror… y tú, supongo que te unirás a Voldemort, mientras que yo tengo que cargármelo. **_

_**Yo no voy a unirme a Voldemort – dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.**_

_**¿A no? – preguntó interesado, apoyando los antebrazos en el respaldo del sofá, y la barbilla sobre ellos, elevando la vista para observar a Draco.**_

_**No, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – se dio la vuelta y camino un par de pasos, para comenzar a pasearse mientras seguía hablando – ¿Para terminar como mi padre? No me gustan lo muggles, quizás algunas cosas de las que han hecho estén bien, pero por su culpa más de la mitad población mágica fue extinguida en la edad media, y ¿sabes a cuentos muggles asesinaron porque los creían magos o brujas? Están locos, se matan sin sentido, hermanos, familias enteras se pelean por ideales políticos, por religiones cuando los fundamentos de estás se basan principalmente en la paz, y en el amor al prójimo. Destruyen los lugares en los que viven, con industrias y fabricas que contaminan sin ningún tipo de control. Los adolescentes viven sumidos en la decadencia del consumismo, no tienen valores. Nadie cree en nada – Harry le observaba embelesado, mientras Draco se perdía en sus pensamientos, y los trasmitía con palabras reales y seguras – Ellos destruyen el planeta, y se destruyen entre ellos, por mi pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, mientras no se inmiscuyan en lo mío. Somos superiores, ni todas sus armas podrían hacer nada contra un buen escudo protector – sonrió – y se creen los amos del mundo.**_

_**Voldemort, está eliminado también a magos.**_

_**Voldemort está loco, ha perdido el norte. Sus ansias de poder, y dominación van a terminar con él, ¿sabes? No debería decirte esto, pero muchos de los que trabajan para él, creen que no terminará bien, y están buscándose aliados en el otro bando. **_

_**Lo se – dijo – lo creas o no, hay cosas de las que si estoy al tanto. Aunque se que hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta eso, preferirían que fuera ajeno a todo, poder manejarme como me han manejado durante todo este tiempo. Pero Sirius no lo permitirá, sino fuera por él… **_

_**Black, es tu padrino ¿verdad?**_

_**Si, es la única familia que me queda. Si no fuera por que alguien entrego al maldito Petregrew, aún andaría vagando por ahí, escondiéndose del ministerio. **_

_**Fue mi padre – respondió cogiendo una silla y sentándose tras el sofá observando a Harry.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Lucius?**_

_**Si, por eso Voldemort lo mantiene en Azkaban, por la traición – respondió – No me preguntes porque lo hizo, porque te juro que no lo se, pero antes de lo que os ocurrió en el Ministerio Petregrew estuvo en mi casa, yo lo vi una tarde que mi madre me había mandado llamar, discutía con mi padre en el despacho y mi padre le dijo, que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que hacía.**_

_**No puedo creerlo – dijo aún sorprendido - ¿Por qué tu padre haría algo así?**_

_**No lo se, tal vez Petregrew estuviera inmiscuyéndose demasiado en los asuntos de mi padre, pero el caso es que el lo entrego, mi madre me dijo que durante los interrogatorios, eso era lo único que había dicho.**_

_**Vaya, tengo que decírselo a Sirius, realmente él no lo va a creer.**_

_**No creo que debas decírselo. **_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**No lo se, pero creo que mi padre no quiere que nadie lo sepa.**_

_**¿Y por que me lo has dicho a mí? – Draco se encogió de hombros**_

_**¿Qué opinan tus padres sobre lo de que no vayas a unirte a él?**_

_**Mi padre no lo sabe – suspiró – como comprenderás es difícil comunicarse con un preso de Azkaban**_

_**Oh, ya… ¿lo lamento?**_

_**No, no lo haces.**_

_**Lo se – se sonrieron un instante - ¿Y tu madre? **_

… _**- los ojos del rubio terminaron por apagarse, bajó la cabeza mirando el dibujo de las piedras del suelo.**_

_**Harry, aguardó en silencio una respuesta que después de cinco minutos, siguió sin llegar, con el pelo cayendo sobre su rostro, y el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo, el moreno observó como el cuerpo del rubio temblaba ligeramente, y como a sus pies dos gotas marcaban el suelo. **_

_**Instinto de protección, complejo de héroe, sea lo que fuere, Harry se levantó y se arrodilló a los pies de Draco, **_

_**Malfoy ¿estás bien? **_

… _**- alzó la vista lo justo para mostrarle su rostro desencajado, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.**_

_**No, no lo estás – llevó su mano hasta el rostro del rubio y limpió algunas de las lagrimas, ganándose una de las sonrisas más sinceras que Draco había mostrado nunca. **_

_**Mi madre se muere – confesó con un nudo en la garganta.**_

… _**- de todas las cosas que hubiera esperado Harry, aquella probablemente estaba entre las últimas – Lo… lo siento.**_

_**Ella se muere, y yo… llevo semanas sin hablar con ella, sin responder a sus cartas. **_

_**¿Por qué? – el gris metálico de los ojos del rubio centelleó por un segundo.**_

_**Nos engañó, a mi padre y a mí. **_

…

_**Ella tiene una amante.**_

_**Oh… vaya… - se quedó sin palabras que decir, hasta que pensó en su madre, a la que no recordaba, a la que nunca había visto más que en fotos o recuerdos de un bebe asustado – Sabes, puede que os haya engañado, puede que haya traicionado a tu padre, pero… es tu madre.**_

_**¿No me has oído? Tiene un amante.**_

_**¿Y? – se levantó y cogió la mano del rubio para levantarlo – Malfoy, tu madre se muere, ¿Qué más da que tenga un amante? ¿Qué más dan los engaños? Es tu madre, y vas a perderla, ahora tienes la oportunidad de disfrutar de los últimos momentos que le quedan, ¿Qué recuerdo es el último que quieres tener? ¿Tu madre y tú felices? ¿O peleados por un estúpido amante? **_

_**Cuando entró el lunes a primera hora en el aula donde se impartían las clases de Pociones, aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy, a esa necesidad de besarle, de tocarle que sentía cada vez con mayor fuerza, y que no estaba seguro de poder controlar. **_

_**Entro tras Hermione y Ron, sentándose con este ultimo,**_

_**¿Qué miras? – le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba los pergaminos sobre el pupitre.**_

_**Malfoy, no está – Ron se inclinó para observar al zona de Slytherin y comprobó que lo que decía su amigo era cierto.**_

_**Mejor, menos serpientes a las que aguantar. **_

_**Ya… - observó el sitio junto a Nott, vacío por primera vez en seis años, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. **_

_**Se pasó la mayor parte de la clase mirando hacia aquel lugar, preguntándose lo que habría sucedido, porque Malfoy no estaba en clase, y cuando se daba cuenta en lo que estaba pensado, lo único que hacia era preguntare, porque estaba pensando en aquello. Lo que le llevó a salir con un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo que se excusó de sus compañeros y dirigió sus pasos hacia la enfermería, al pasar por uno de los pasillos laterales, le llamó la atención la conversación que Dumbeldore, Remus y Snape mantenían. **_

_**Ha llegado hace un par de minutos – dijo el director – lo lamentó mucho Severus.**_

… _**- el profesor ni siquiera miró la nota que el director le tendió.**_

_**¿Cómo está Draco? – preguntó Remus **_

_**Su tía Andrómeda llegó ayer en la noche a su casa – explico Dumbeldore – al parecer Narcisa quería despedirse de ella, y acompañó a Draco todo este tiempo.**_

_**Me alegra que consiguieras convencer a Draco para que fuera a visitarla – el licántropo palmeó el hombro del profesor de pociones.**_

_**¿Cuándo será el funeral? – preguntó Snape, con una voz mucho más rota y débil de que lo que Harry nunca le imagino oír.**_

_**Esta tarde, habrá una pequeña ceremonia y la enterrarán junto al lago, como ella decidió – explicó el director – por su puesto estás excusado de todas tus clases, y también el joven Malfoy, que se tome el tiempo que necesite para volver, Andrómeda dice en su carta, que Draco no quiere avisar a nadie, así que comunícale mi más sinceras condolencias. **_

_**Lo haré – el director se despidió de Snape apretando su brazo con fuerza. **_

_**¿quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Remus.**_

_**No. **_

_**Narcissa, también era mi amiga. **_

_**Lo se, pero Draco no sabe nada, así que es mejor que…**_

_**Está bien – comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo - ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar?**_

_**Estoy bien.**_

_**Cuando Remus se fue, Harry aguardó un par de minutos más, poniendo en orden todos sus pensamientos, y digiriendo todo lo que acababa de oír. Sonrió porque Draco había decidido cambiar el último recuerdo de su madre, y había estado con ella en el último momento, cuando volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde habían estado conversando los tres hombres, Snape permanecía rígido y estático, con la nota apretada en el puño, y una mirada triste y perdida. Fue la primera vez que Harry sintió lastima por él.**_

_**No oyó el crepitar de las llamas, hasta la tercera vez que le llamaron.**_

_**Harry, ¿ocurre algo?**_

_**Sirius, ¿puedo ir ahora a tu casa?**_

_**Sí, claro – le dijo el moreno, en un instante la chimenea quedó despejado, y Harry apareció tras los polvos flu - ¿A quien le has tomado prestada la chimenea?**_

_**A Snape.**_

_**Te despellejara si se entera.**_

_**No creo que lo haga – caminó hasta el centro del salón – Sirius, ¿Hay trasladores especiales no?**_

_**¿Perdón?**_

_**Si, trasladores que te llevan al lugar que tú quieres, aunque el traslador no este hechizado para ese lugar. **_

_**Si, pero para eso están las apariciones.**_

_**Ya, pero yo no puedo hacerlo ¿recuerdas?**_

_**Cierto – el animago buscó entre los libros que había en las estanterías que poblaban el salón – creo que por aquí, tiene que haber algo. ¿para que lo quieres?**_

_**Tengo que ir a un sitio.**_

_**¿No será peligroso? – preguntó antes de entregarle el libro.**_

_**No.**_

_**Ya – Sirius supo enseguida que la mentira poblaba esa palabra, pero también que para Harry era necesario ir, fuere donde fuere – Solo ten cuidado. **_

_**Lo tendré – se levantó para abrazarlo – tengo que irme antes que se den cuenta de que he salido de la escuela.**_

_**Harry, ¿quieres contarme algo?**_

_**No – sonrió antes de desaparecer tras el verde humo que los polvos flu dejaron.**_

_**Se encerró en la habitación que había descubierto gracias a Malfoy y comenzó a leer el libro que su padrino le había proporcionado, consultando su reloj cada cierto tiempo, si no de daba prisa, no iba a llegar. Pasadas las 8 de la tarde, dominaba perfectamente el hechizo, y decidió aplicarlo sobre un tintero que había en la habitación, cogió su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de los merodeadores, y con bastante buena suerte consiguió salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts y traspasar la barrera que impedía aparecerse, o viajar mediante trasladores. **_

_**Con el tintero en la mano, realizó el conjuro, y a los dos segundos sintió como su estomago se retorcía y le daba un tirón, lo primero que tocó tierra firme fue su trasero, después el resto del cuerpo.**_

_**Genial – masculló sacudiéndose el verdín que se había pegado a su cuerpo, se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y avanzó por la orilla del algo – Espero estar en el lugar correcto, cuando avanzó un par de metros más supo que no se había equivocado.**_

_**Bajo un roble milenario, Draco estaba de rodillas junto a una lapida, repasando con sus dedos la inscripción que Harry no podía leer, pero que imaginaba de quien se trataba, miró a ambos lados, y cuando comprobó que no había nadie más, avanzó hasta el lugar donde estaba el rubio.**_

_**No le diré a nadie que me hiciste caso.**_

_**¿Potter? – preguntó elevando la cara mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado?**_

_**¿Qué más da? – se sentó junto a él – Al menos pudiste despedirte de ella…**_

_**Sï – miró la lapida y luego a su nueva compañía - ¿Por qué…?**_

_**¡Que más da! – le sonrió - ¿estás bien?**_

_**No. **_

_**Lo suponía.**_

_**Apenas pudimos hablar, ella, quería decirme algo, pero… estaba tan débil – no pudo controlar el llanto – solo… solo me dijo que me quería. **_

_**Bueno eso era lo importante – le veía tan indefenso, tan débil, y seguía sintiendo esa necesidad desbordante de abrazarlo, de cuidarlo. Pasó su brazo entorno a la cintura del rubio y lo pegó a su cuerpo, enseguida Draco se acomodó, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza – Tranquilo, llora, está bien llorar. **_

_**Me he quedado solo – le dijo.**_

… _**- un impulso le llevo a besar los cabellos rubios y a decir aquello – No estás solo, me tienes a mí. **_

¤¤¤¤

Harry sabía bastante de maldiciones, había sobrevivido a la más mortal de ellas con apenas un año, le habían aplicado Cruccio durante dos días mientras estuvo en la guarida del Lord, conocía el dolor que aquello provocaba y se estremecía con solo recordarlo. Por eso su magia comenzó a fluir fuera de él, porque Draco estaba maldito, porque Draco sufría, porque él no podía soportar aquello.

¡Potter! – exclamó Severus al percatarse de cómo la magia del moreno empezaba a envolverlo todo.

Lo lamento – comenzó a respirar más despacio a pensar en la sonrisa de Draco, en sus besos, lo único que conseguía calmarle – lo siento… ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué tipo de maldición?

Nott cree que es una maldición muy antigua, casi ancestral. Necesita más información, pero cree haber dado en el clavo.

¿Sabe cual es? – preguntó Lucius.

Eso pensamos, la verdad es que por los síntomas yo también lo creo.

¿Tiene cura? ¿Hay solución? – preguntó Harry nervioso.

Si estamos en lo correcto, se trata de una maldición que fue usada por primera vez en 1342, por una bruja llamada Imelda, y que lanzó a otra bruja, Suzanne, que le robó el amor de su prometido. La maldición no era mortal, si Suzanne permanecía alejada del hombre al que amaba, cuanto más lejos estuviera más débil sería la maldición, pero si por el contrario se acercaba a su amor, la maldición sería más fuerte hasta producir la muerte.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Harry negándose a creer aquellas palabras.

Que si de verdad amas a Draco, tienes que alejarte de él.


	9. Miedo

_**Hacía diez días que Harry había visto por última vez a Draco en las inmediaciones del lago de Malfoy Manor, y desde entonces el rubio no había aparecido por la escuela, y aunque sabía que era algo lógico, pues había perdido a su madre y necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse, Harry no podía de dejar de sentir una acuciante presión en el pecho, y la necesidad de verle. **_

_**Rumbo a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas que ese jueves tendrían a primera hora, iba en su mundo de pensamientos cuando Ron tiró de su túnica para llamar su atención,**_

_**¿Qué? **_

_**Mira, Malfoy ha vuelto – Harry giró el rostro, para encontrarse a un Draco muy distinto a lo que recordaba, más pálido que nunca, quizás debido a las ropas negras que llevaba de pies a cabeza, o también a esas pronunciadas ojeras, o al cabello suelto alrededor de su rostro. Definitivamente parecía muy distinto – Vamos Harry, Hermione se pondrá como una loca si llegamos tarde.**_

_**Sí… ya – buscó los ojos del rubio pero este parecía ausente, completamente ido mientras Snape hablaba con él al pie de las escaleras. **_

_**Cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, el semigigante comenzó una explicación acerca del cuidado de las nuevas criaturas de las que el colegio se había hecho cargo, mientras Ron intentaba no caer en un pesado sueño, y Hermione se afanaba por tomar los mejores apuntes, Harry trataba por todos los medios que el rubio le prestará atención, pero Draco solo miraba hacía delante con cierto aire melancólico. **_

_**Harry, ¿Qué dices entonces? **_

_**¿perdón? – respondió a la pregunta de Hagrid – Lo siento, estaba distraído. **_

_**Oh, no importa, te preguntaba si te gustaría acariciar a los ninfantes.**_

_**Hum… sí, claro – comentó con aire despreocupado siguiéndole. Los ninfantes, eran unas criaturas, parecidas a los felinos, con pieles cubiertas de pelo corto y negro, orejas puntiagudas, y bigotes caídos. Su principal diferencia con los gatos o los linces, eran su capacidad para mutar el color de su piel en función del estado de animo de las personas, eran criaturas pacificas y solo utilizaban sus garras y colmillos cuando el peligro era inminente. Harry se acercó al ejemplar que había en el centro del círculo que sus compañeros había formado y se puso a su lado.**_

_**Bien, Harry, solo tienes que acariciarle el lomo así – le dijo Hagrid mientras acariciaba al animal.**_

_**Vale – el moreno llevó su mano al animal con cierto temor, pero en cuanto lo hubo acariciado se relajó al ver como el animal comenzaba a ronronear, poco a poco el animal cambió hacia un color azul intenso.**_

_**¿Alguien podría decirme que significa este color? – preguntó el profesor – Dime Hermione **_

_**El azul de esa tonalidad, indica preocupación – apuntó la castaña.**_

… _**- Harry seguía acariciando al animal con los ojos puestos en Draco que seguía ajeno a todo.**_

_**¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – le preguntó Hagrid**_

_**Sí… - ¿y como no hacerlo? Si parecía que esos ojos no volverían a brillar, si Draco parecía un muerto en vida.**_

_**Vaya… - el semigigante le indicó que podía regresar a su lugar, el ninfante volvió a recobrar su color, y de repente caminó hacia los estudiantes asustándoles, todos se hicieron a un lado – Malfoy, apártate – le digo el profesor, pero Draco seguía ido – Malfoy, apártate, no se que le pasa, pero no me gusta…**_

_**¡Draco! – chilló Pansy en el momento en el que el felino se lanzó a por el rubio **_

_**¡Expelliarmus! – el animal voló contra uno de los árboles, y quedó inconsciente al golpearse contra él.**_

_**¡Harry! – Hermione le miraba completamente atónita, el moreno había lanzado el hechizo sin siquiera sacar su varita, simplemente con agitar su mano - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?**_

_**No… no lo se – respondió con sinceridad sin dejar de mirar al rubio, que tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia el animal, cuando giró el rostros sus ojos conectaron, y Harry sintió como la preocupación por la falta de vida en aquellas orbes grises crecía en él. **_

_**La clase ha terminado – anunció Hagrid, los amigos del rubio se lo llevaron casi arrastrándolo mientras que Hermione y Ron se acercaban hacia el gigante, Harry permaneció estático mientras el resto de sus compañeros seguía mirándole perplejos – Tengo que avisar al director – murmuró el semigigante.**_

_**Creí que eran pacíficos – apuntó Ron.**_

_**Y lo son – respondió Hermione - ¿Por qué crees que le ha atacado?**_

_**Un ninfante solo ataca cuando la muerte, o los deseos de muerte rondan a una persona – Hagrid tomó al animal inconsciente y caminó hacia su cabaña.**_

_**Vaya… - Ron se rascó la cabeza mientras avanzaba con sus amigos hacia el colegio – Ósea, ¿Qué el ninfante podía sentir la muerte de la madre de Malfoy?**_

_**Ronald, a veces me sorprende que avances curso – le dijo agitando las manos – Lo que Hagrid ha querido decir, es que probablemente a Malfoy le ronden pensamientos de muerte.**_

_**Es lógico, su madre acaba de morir. **_

_**¡Oh, Merlín! – exclamó derrotada – Probablemente Malfoy este pensando en el suicidio. **_

… _**- Harry se detuvo en seco mientras que sus amigos avanzaron un par de pasos más.**_

_**¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ron – Harry… ¡Harry! – gritó cuando le vio correr como un desquiciado hacia el colegio. **_

_**Entró como alma que lleva el diablo en la pequeña habitación que Malfoy había descubierto,**_

_**¿Qué haces? – gritó cuando vio al rubio llevarse a los labios un frasco - ¿Te has vuelto loco?**_

… _**- Draco apartó el frasco de sus labios y levantó una ceja - ¿Qué haces aquí? **_

_**Trae acá – le arrebató el bote y lo tiró al suelo.**_

_**¡Potter! – gritó - ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?**_

_**Para impedir que hicieras una locura – le encaró - ¿Cómo has podido intentarlo? – le dijo señalándole con el dedo - ¿Es que acaso no te importa nada?**_

_**Potter, ¿De que coño hablas? – gruñó.**_

_**¿De que hablo? – le agarró por el jersey y le empotró contra el armario - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?**_

_**¿Hacer que? – preguntó un poco asustado.**_

_**Suicidarte… - los ojos del moreno refulgían de rabia, chispeantes e intenso clavándose en Draco hasta casi traspasarlo - ¿Por qué? Yo… yo te dije que… que estaría contigo, y era cierto… ¿Por qué?**_

_**¿Suicidarme? – preguntó aturdido, de repente miró la poción derramada en el suelo y sacudió la cabeza – Era una poción para el dolor de cabeza.**_

_**¿Qué? – parpadeó confuso – Pero, el ninfate… y Hermione dijo… que – las manos que asían con fuerza el jersey del rubio fueron lentamente soltándolo, para posarse despacio sobre su pecho.**_

… _**- intentaba entender lo que los ojos verdes querían decirle, la expresión confundida y alegre del moreno, era realmente enternecedora - ¿Pensabas que iba a suicidarme?**_

_**Sí – respondió con sinceridad. **_

_**Oh, vale… - Draco sonrió y el moreno hizo lo mismo – Lo que dijiste… lo de… que…estarías conmigo, solo… lo decías porque… - Harry acalló sus palabras con un beso lento y tierno, recorriendo con su lengua los labios rosados, chupando cada parte de esa maravillosa sonrisa, comiéndosela, mientras Draco jadeaba extasiado, agarrándose con fuerza a los hombros del moreno, que le empujó un poco más contra el armario, cuando metió su lengua para lamerle hasta la campanilla si hiciera falta. **_

_**Lo que te dije junto al lago, era verdad – dijo sin dejar de mirar sus labios – Me tienes a mí – se acercó para mordisquear el labio inferior del rubio – No estás solo. **_

_**Aja – dijo crispando más su manos, clavando las uñas en el omoplato del moreno – ¿Potter?**_

_**Hmmm – dijo deslizando sus manos hacia las caderas del rubio acortando aún más la mínima distancia que les separaba.**_

_**No vas a hacerme daño ¿verdad?**_

… _**- elevó la vista y miró el miedo claro que reflejaban, y se dio cuenta que estaba asustado, que parecía más desvalido que nunca, elevó su mano derecha y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió el contorno de su rostro, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, dibujando una vez más el contorno de sus labios con ellas – No podría hacerte daño – dijo con sinceridad – No lo haré – le besó chupando sus labios – No lo haré – repitió mirándole está vez directamente a sus ojos. **_

_**La mañana del sábado 31 de octubre, amaneció lluviosa y con brumas y una espesa neblina rodeando el colegio, Harry se levantó temprano como venía haciendo los últimos fines de semana, agarró un par de libros y los lanzó en su mochila, mientras rebuscaba en su baúl buscando su capa de invisibilidad, Ron corrió sus cortinas.**_

_**¿Dónde vas? – preguntó antes de bostezar**_

_**Eh… - dudó unos segundos – Voy a estudiar. **_

_**¿Un sábado? – preguntó confuso**_

_**Si, bueno… estoy un poco retrasado con algunas cosas.**_

_**Mmm… - miró el despertador sobre su mesilla – Harry, son las siete y media de la mañana… ¿no crees que es un poco temprano?**_

_**Puede… - metió la capa y el mapa en la mochila, y se puso la sudadera encima de la camiseta negra que había rescatado del fondo del baúl – Bueno, me voy…**_

_**Oye, espera… iré contigo tengo que acabar una redacción de pociones.**_

_**No, no… deja… ya voy tarde… - caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación.**_

_**Vamos, tardaré unos minutos…**_

_**No, esto… otro día… - y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras. **_

_**Una vez fuera de la torre de Gryffindor sacó su capa y se la puso encima, apartándose del camino de un par de alumnos de séptimo que caminaban rumbo al gran comedor, con el mapa en la mano llevó sus pasos hasta el pasillo lateral que le conduciría hasta la habitación donde últimamente pasaba más tiempo. Cuando cruzó la pared falsa, se deshizo de la capa y el mapa y avanzó por el pasillo, antes de abrir la puerta de siempre miró a la otra de refilón, algún día averiguaría lo que había allí. **_

_**¡Oh, joder! – exclamó al entrar - ¿es que duermes aquí?**_

_**Buenos días, Potter – murmuró Draco mientras mordía una manzana y pasaba las hojas del profeta.**_

_**Es increíble, da igual que me levante media hora más temprano, siempre llegas antes que yo – dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se acercó a la chimenea - Podrías haber encendido la chimenea, ¿no?**_

_**No hace frío – respondió sin mirarle. **_

… _**- le miró frunciendo el ceño y lanzó un par de troncos sobre las cenizas – Incendio – poco a poco las maderas comenzaron a arder y Harry acercó las manos para calentarse – Tú no tienes sangre, hace un frío de muerte. **_

… _**- le ignoró mientras centraba su atención en un artículo acerca de las nuevas escobas que iba a ser lanzadas al mercado.**_

_**¿No tenías entrenamiento hoy? – preguntó acercándose a la mesa**_

_**No, se ha suspendido por el mal tiempo – anunció – Potter, deja mi desayuno tranquilo – ni siquiera había levantado la vista del periódico, pero no le hacía falta para saber que Harry había tomado una de las tostadas que había traído del gran comedor.**_

_**Tengo hambre.**_

_**Pues ve a por tu desayuno.**_

_**No me apetece – pegó un bocado a la tostada y giró entorno a la mesa hasta ponerse tras el rubio, se inclinó ligeramente – Ese nuevo modelo de nimbus parece bueno. **_

_**Si, pero el agarre de la nueva Star System, parece mejor, la madera es de mejor calidad.**_

_**Si, pero la aerodinámica es mucho mejor en la nimbus – una miga de pan resbaló de la comisura de sus labios, y cayó descuidadamente sobre la piel blanca y sedosa del cuello de Draco, Harry apartó un par de mechones de la zona, y se inclinó para lamer la zona.**_

_**¡Potter! – gimió, estremeciéndose por completo.**_

_**Sigue leyendo – le dijo mientras dejaba la tostada sobre la mesa, y se dedicaba a lamer y morder tan sensible parte el cuerpo del rubio.**_

_**A… así… no puedo – apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando la lengua de Harry trazó el camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.**_

_**Mejor – le cogió del hombro y le volteó – porque se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer – la sonrisa lujuriosa del moreno le hizo estremecerse.**_

_**Tengo que estudiar – le apartó – Y tú también.**_

_**Luego estudiamos – puso su mejor sonrisa antes de abalanzarse a por sus labios, deslizándose dentro de ellos, casi comiéndoselos con verdadera devoción. **_

_**Mmm… - se deslizó a un lado – No, tengo que volver pronto a Slytherin. **_

_**¿Por qué? – preguntó inclinándose sobre él. **_

_**Pues porque mis amigos empiezan a preguntar. **_

_**¿Preguntar?**_

_**Sí, donde me meto todos los fines de semana, o donde estudio por las tardes. **_

_**Bueno, que pregunten, ¡Qué más da!**_

_**Ya claro… - rodó los ojos – Tengo que darles algún tipo de explicación, y como comprenderás, no puedo decirles la verdad.**_

_**¿Por qué no?**_

_**Claro, Potter, les diré – se aclaró la voz – Veréis estas tres últimas semanas apenas he pisado la sala común porque me pierdo por los pasillos de la escuela y me meto en una habitación para estudiar. Cosa que usualmente no suelo hacer porque Potter termina por lanzarme contra el sofá para devorarme. **_

… _**- torció la boca – No sería una mala idea.**_

_**¿Te has vuelto loco?**_

_**Eh… no… - se apartó de él para sentarse sobre la mesa – lo cierto es que, he estado pensando.**_

_**¿De verdad? ¿Y no te duele la cabeza? – le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza - ¡Au!**_

_**Por listo, lo que quería decir, es que bueno… se supone que estamos juntos ¿no?**_

_**¿Juntos? – preguntó encarnando una ceja - ¿Cómo que juntos?**_

_**Malfoy, somos… ¿novios? – preguntó un poco turbado.**_

_**Yo no soy gay – respondió cruzándose de brazos.**_

_**Oh, ya claro… por eso no disfrutadas de las mamadas que te doy ¿verdad? – agitó las manos en señal de desesperación – Eres gay, y yo también. Y te guste o no, esto es una relación. **_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Porque nos vemos todos los días, nos contamos las cosas que hacemos, nos damos explicaciones si llegamos tarde o si no podemos venir, y por esto – le cogió de la nuca y apretó sus labios contra él con fuerza, mordiendo el inferior para en el momento justo deslizar la lengua en el interior de la boca del rubio y buscar el contacto con la suya – Te parecen buenas las razones.**_

_**Hmmm… - contestó relamiéndose los labios, le encantaba el sabor que Harry dejaba en sus labios. **_

_**Bueno, aclarado el punto de que somos gays, y de que esto es una relación. Creo que deberíamos decírselo a nuestros amigos.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿alguna vez piensas antes de hablar? En realidad, ¿alguna vez piensas? – se apartó justo antes de que Harry acertara a darle un nuevo coscorrón – No pienso decirle a nadie que… bueno… que lo que quiera que sea esto.**_

_**Relación, es una relación.**_

… _**- le fulminó con la mirada.**_

_**Y dime Malfoy, ¿Por qué no se lo vas a decir? Acaso ¿te avergüenzas de mi? O quizás esto que pasa entre nosotros, ¿no te gusta?**_

_**No es eso – respondió poniéndose en pie y caminando unos pasos hacia el armario – Pero, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significaría? **_

_**Eh…**_

_**Yo te lo diré Potter, nos crucificarían. Mis amigos no te pueden ni ver, y los tuyos a mi mucho menos. Y no pretendas decirme que podríamos hablar con ellos, y hacerles entender, porque sabes también como yo que no lo lograremos. Llevamos seis años peleando día si y día no, eso no se puede olvidar de un plumazo.**_

_**Pues, al parecer nosotros si lo hemos hecho – apuntó. **_

_**¿Te has olvidado de todas las putadas que te hice? – se giró para enfrentarle - ¿te has olvidado, de la brigada inquisitorial? – preguntó – ¿O de cuando trate de tirarte de la escoba en segundo?**_

_**Eh… - se rascó la barbilla – pues supongo que sí, sino no estaría aquí ¿no?**_

_**Pues yo no he olvidado cuando rechazaste mi mano en primero, o cuando te reíste de mí cuando Moody me convirtió en hurón – el moreno se carcajeó y Draco le fulminó con la mirada.**_

_**¿De veras no lo has olvidado?**_

_**No.**_

_**¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estamos juntos, entonces?**_

_**Porque supongo, que eso no es tan importante como… - agachó la mirada – Mira, mis amigos, no van a entender esto, y tampoco pretendo que lo hagan.**_

_**¿Tan importante como que?**_

… _**- elevó el rostro – Como nada.**_

_**Ibas a decir algo, ¿Por qué no continuas la frase?**_

_**Porque no. Y volvamos al tema de nuestros amigos… - Harry extendió su mano y lo atrajo hacia él, rodeo la cintura del rubio con sus manos y le coló entre sus piernas.**_

_**Di lo que ibas a decir – Draco se apartó antes de recibir el beso.**_

_**No… - suspiró – Mis amigos nunca aceptarían algo así, y los tuyos tampoco.**_

_**Si son nuestros amigos, y ven que estamos bien. ¿Por qué no lo iban a aceptar?**_

_**Porque tú eres Harry Potter y yo soy Draco Malfoy.**_

… _**- no le permitió hablar, pues puso un dedo sobre sus labios – No, yo soy un chico al que le gusta besarte, y tú eres un chico que disfruta de mis besos – se lanzó a por su cuello. **_

_**Da igual. Ellos solo verían quien hay delante de cada cuerpo, nada más.**_

_**¿Y que pretendes hacer entonces? **_

_**Nada.**_

_**¿Nada? **_

_**No, estamos bien, ¿así no? **_

… _**- le miró un segundo, antes de llevar sus manos al cabello del rubio y enredar sus dedos ahí - ¿Y si yo quiero más? – volvió a besarlo mientras tiraba de su pelo, provocando que Draco abriera la boca gimiendo de placer. **_

_**¿Más? – preguntó mientras las manos del moreno se metía bajo su jersey, toqueteando todo su cuerpo - ¿te parece poco lo que tienes?**_

_**Sí – dejó de besarle y de tocarle, para coger su rostro con las manos – lo quiero todo de ti. Todo.**_

… _**- tragó saliva, y tuvo mucho miedo, demasiado, tanto que pensó que el miedo podría parar el latir de su corazón, que la sangre podía dejar de recorrer sus venas, y más si él no dejaba de mirar de aquella manera, como si pudiera traspasarle, colarse en su mente, y en sus pensamientos. Más aún - ¿Todo? – preguntó con miedo.**_

_**Todo – repitió – quiero tus besos – devoró su boca – quiero tu piel – mordió y lamió su cuello – quiero tus caricias – cogió sus manos entre las suyas y besó uno por uno sus dedos, y la palma de sus manos – quiero tu cuerpo – soltó las manos y llevó las suyas al trasero del rubio encajandolo más aún con su cuerpo, agitando su cadera contra la del rubio, rozando sus entrepiernas – quiero tu alma, quiero tu corazón. **_

_**Agachó la mirada turbado, y sobrepasado por todas aquellas palabras, porque en ese momento dejaba de ser un juego, dejaban de ser unos besos y algunas mamadas, y pasaban al terreno de los sentimientos. De entregarse él uno al otro, y tenía miedo de salir lastimado, de equivocarse. Pero sobre todo tenía miedo de amar, de hacerlo sin limites y que aquello terminara. Y Draco sabía que pasara lo que pasara en su corazón y en el del moreno, aquello iba a terminar algún día, y probablemente él no lograra superarlo.**_

_**Dime algo – suplicó Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo - ¡Dios, dime algo Draco! **_

… _**- su nombre le llegó de forma celestial, divina y casi apoteósica, nunca su nombre había sido dicho de aquella manera, desesperada y armoniosa. Ansiosa y anhelante – Dilo otra vez.**_

_**¿Qué? Quiero que me …**_

_**No, di mi nombre. Otra vez.**_

… _**- encarnó una ceja, pero ante la mirada insistente repitió – Draco - le sintió temblar entre sus brazos – Draco… Draco… DracoDracoDracoDracoDraco… - el rubio se lanzó a por sus labios, mordiéndolos, como nunca antes había hecho, alzando sus manos enredándolas en el cuello del moreno pegándose a él todo lo que pudo, dominó el beso como nunca antes había hecho, moviendo su lengua con pasión por el interior de la boca del moreno. Cuando falto el aire se retiró lentamente de sus labios - ¡Guau! – exclamó – Creo que voy a llamarte Draco a partir de ahora.**_

_**¿Lo quieres todo? – preguntó**_

_**Sí.**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Porque… - sonrió acercándose a su oído para susurrarle – porque lo necesito todo, porque te quiero todo para mi… - las palabras rebotaban en su tímpano y llegaban a su cerebro espaciadas, saboreadas – porque te quiero a ti. **_

_**Potter…**_

_**Hmmm – dijo antes de besarle tras la oreja, soplando aire despacio. **_

_**Harry…. – murmuró completamente roto por los escalofríos que le producían los besos de moreno – tengo miedo – paró de besarle y le encaró el rostro.**_

_**¿A que?**_

_**A todo esto, a ti, a mis amigos, a mi padre. A todo – suspiró - ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es una completa locura?**_

_**¿Por qué? – preguntó empezando a alterarse. **_

_**Porque sí, porque ¿tienes idea de lo que me hará mi padre si se entera? ¿Lo que dirá la gente? – suspiró - ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto si tenemos que escondernos?**_

_**Eres tú el que quiere esconderse – le miró fijamente – Yo no tengo miedo, Draco. **_

_**¿Por qué no quieres darte cuenta de la realidad?**_

_**¿Qué realidad? – le gritó provocando que Draco diera un par de pasos atrás – Dime, Draco que realidad, la realidad en la que me controlan, en la que han hecho de mi vida lo que han querido, y que para un puta vez en la vida, en que decido por mi mismo, en la que no me importa, nada ni nadie, solo lo que siento tengo que mandarlo todo a la mierda, porque tú tienes miedo. ¿esa es la realidad que tengo que entender?**_

_**Harry… **_

_**No me toques… - le apartó de un manotazo y comenzó a recoger las cosas - ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? Yo te quiero Draco – le dijo con claridad – Está claro que tú no sientes lo mismo. **_

_**Harry terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.**_

_**Yo también te quiero… - murmuró Draco – pero tengo miedo. **_

¤¤¤¤

Los tres miraron hacia Harry, que estaba completamente pálido mirando hacia la puerta detrás de la que estaba Draco, poco a poco sus ojos perdieron la opacidad que la noticia había llevado a ellos, y comenzaron a refulgir de rabia, de odio y de ira.

Harry… - murmuró Remus – Harry, estás… estás perdiendo el control de tu magia.

… - pero el moreno no le oía, solo podía sentir como su torrente sanguíneo se llenaba de magia, negra y oscura, que apremiaba por salir de su cuerpo, y la dejó salir, un aura mortecina le rodeo el cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron tan negros como la noche, sus cabellos volaron elevados por la magia, y su respiración se volvió pesada.

¡Potter cálmese! – pidió Severus – Si pierde el control, nos matará a todos – apuntó el profesor.

¿Cómo le detenemos Lupin? – preguntó Lucius.

No… no se… nunca le había visto así.

Nadie va a separarme de él – la voz ya no era la de Harry, era oscura y siniestra, ronca y rota - ¡Nadie! – cuando alzó las manos los muebles estallaron al instante, y los tres magos consiguieron refugiarse tras escudos protectores.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – le preguntó Draco a Theo.

No lo se, pero cálmate – le dijo su amigo – estás muy débil

Es Harry - Draco apartó las sabanas de la cama.

Acuéstate, ¿no te das cuenta de lo grave que estás?

Lo se… ¿Crees que no se lo que me pasa? – le preguntó casi acusándole – pero Harry me necesita.

Draco, no puedes hacerlo, no he podido controlar tus constantes vitales, y tus heridas aún están muy recientes.

No me importa – se incorporó al tiempo que comenzaba a marearse – ayúdame, Harry tiene que verme.

Draco, por favor – le suplicó su amigo.

¡ayúdame! – le apremió, a regañadientes su amigo le tomó de la cintura y le ayudó a llegar la puerta - ¡Oh, dios! – exclamó el rubio, cuando vio la habitación destrozada, a su padre, su padrino y remus tirados en el suelo, y la magia de Harry rodeándolo todo – Suéltame.

Pero…

Theo, tiene que verme a mi – suspiró – vete a la habitación.

Pero…

Vete, por favor – dio un paso y se apoyó en la pared para no caer.

Draco, hijo.. por Merlín, vuelve a la cama – le pidió su padre sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry.

Papá, no… déjame a mi – miró a Harry – Amor, soy yo Draco – alzó la voz – Mírame amor, a mí. Solo a mi

… - los ojos negros de Harry se posaron en él.

Así, cariño… a mi… estoy aquí – dio un paso al frente – contigo, nadie me va a separar de ti – comenzó a ver borroso, y sentir que le fallaba el aire – te amo Harry, te amo tanto – llegó hasta a él y tomó su mano – la magia del moreno arremetió contra él, pero un segundo después cuando le reconoció lo envolvió con cariño – así, amor… así.

Draco – alzó la mano y acarició su rostro y poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes – Draco – lo estrechó en sus brazos – No puedo pederte, no puedo hacerlo…

No… no lo harás… - comenzó a marearse, y perdió el sentido.

¡Draco!

Suéltale Harry – Remus, le apartó de él, y Lucius lo alzó en brazos.

No… no… - Harry intentó cogerle, llevarle hasta la cama.

Harry por favor – se puso delante de él – no puedes acercarte a él. Harry… si lo haces.

No, no… déjame ir con él. Déjame ir con él – repitió.

Potter, por favor – era la primera vez que Severus suplicaba – Por favor, váyase, si le quiere… - miró hacia la cama, donde Theo se afanaba por despertar a Draco – váyase.

No… no… - Harry se desplomó sobre sus rodillas – Remus… le quiero, le quiero – el licántropo se arrodilló junto

Lo se, cariño lo se – le abrazó con fuerza y Harry sollozó contra su pecho - ¿No hay otra manera?

No lo creo, tengo que investigar – suspiró – Las maldiciones suelen romperse cuando…

¿Cuándo que? – preguntó Harry.

Cuando el afectado muere… o cuando quien la lanzó fallece.

Le matare – dijo poniéndose en pie – Mataré al bastardo que le hizo esto.

Harry, por favor… - le pidió el castaño – Seguro que hay otra solución.

¿Sabe quien fue?

Draco no ha querido decirnos nada – se pasó la mano por la nuca – Creo que es porque le conocemos. ¿Alguien sabía de vuestra relación?

No, nadie. Nunca dijimos nada. No podíamos hacerlo.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Remus.

No es el momento – respondió el moreno

Sí, Harry, lo es – le agarró por el brazo – Tienes que explicarme, creo que… Sabes que para mí eres como un hijo, y yo… no puedo creer que me mintieras todo este tiempo.

No es por ti Remus, esto es por Draco y por mí. Solo él y yo, somos responsables de nuestra relación. Los dos decidimos seguir este camino, y los dos vamos a terminarlo – miró hacia Snape – Averigüe quien le hizo esto – se dio la vuelta y bajó rumbo a las escaleras.

Harry, ¿Dónde vas?

Necesito darle algo a Draco.


	10. Priori Incantatiem

_**Quince años atrás, aquella misma noche, su vida había cambiado para siempre. **_

_**Quince años atrás un loco desquiciado había irrumpido en su casa, llevándose por delante a los padres que nunca conocería e intentando acabar con su corta vida. Aquella noche de Hallowen su padrino, la única persona tras sus padres que le quedaba había sido acusado de unos crímenes que jamás cometió. **_

_**Hacía quince años que Voldemort había destrozado demasiadas vidas, y parecía que aquella noche terminaba de culminar lo que dejó incluso. No acababa con su vida, no le lanzaba la maldición asesina, pero era él quien ponía fin a la única esperanza que Harry había puesto en ser feliz. **_

_**Golpeó un par de veces la pared de piedra con la cabeza, para enterrar después la cabeza entre las piernas, había pasado casi toda el día acurrucado en un sofá junto a la chimenea de Gryffindor, observando el crepitar de las llamas con la mirada perdida mientras rememoraba una y otra vez la discusión que había tenido con Draco. Sus amigos apenas si le molestaron conscientes de la fecha que se trataba, decidieron que Harry necesitaba momentos de soledad.**_

_**Realmente lo agradeció porque no tenías ganas más que de aislarse del mundo. Draco había sido tan egoísta, tan necio y cobarde. Harry hubiera enfrentado cualquier cosa por él, estaba más que seguro de eso, y lo estaba desde el día del funeral de Narcissa su instinto de protección se ponía al máximo cuando el rubio andaba cerca, no podía evitar querer protegerle y cuidarle, sentía la necesidad de abrazarle, de procurarle la paz que nunca había tenido. Durante aquellas semanas habían estrechado lazos, habían hablado de sus vidas, de todo lo que el uno no sabía del otro, y se sorprendieron para bien y para mal. **_

_**Draco no tenía la menor idea de cómo había sido la infancia del moreno, al que le pareció realmente tierno esa pose dura que el rubio había adoptado cuando le contó alguno de los episodios más negros de su estancia en Privet Drive.**_

_**¿Sabes? – le había dicho una ocasión que los dos estaba acurrucados en el sofá de la habitación – Mi padre me dijo que había un veneno, una poción – aclaró – que no deja rastros, ni muggles ni magos pueden encontrar. Es lenta y dolorosa, el liquido al ser ingerido provoca que los vasos sanguíneos se colapsen y poco a poco acaban explotando – sonrió perversamente.**_

_**Eso suena cruel.**_

_**Más cruel es tratar a tu sangre como lo hicieron contigo. No te merecías eso – había apoyado la barbilla sobre el pecho del moreno – Ya habrías sufrido bastante. **_

_**La calidez de las palabras del rubio, su forma de mirarle, de acariciar su mejilla, había colado tan hondo en el moreno, que por varios días fue incapaz de dejar de pensar en los ojos grises de Draco puestos en él, cargados de aquel cariño abrumador. **_

_**Harry nunca supo que el rubio pasaba casi todos los veranos fuera de Londres, perfeccionando los seis idiomas que hablaba, francés, español, italiano, alemán, griego y por supuesto inglés. Sus padres poseían casas por toda Europa y él era enviado para ser instruido en numerosas artes, como pintura, escultura, piano, tenía nociones de violín y violonchelo. Además de todas las estrictas clases de protocolo a las que había asistido siendo un niño. Draco sería el heredero de todo un imperio, de uno de los apellidos más nobles y más antiguos de toda la comunidad mágica y debía comportarse como tal.**_

_**Como un cobarde es como se comporta – masculló fijando la vista en la luna que se escondía tras las nubes.**_

_**Estaba tan decepcionado por el comportamiento del rubio, por su forma de agachar la cabeza. Pero sobre todo estaba dolido porque no era correspondido, porque llegó un momento que pensó que él también sentía lo mismo. Al parecer, y una vez más se equivocaba. **_

_**Se acomodó el cuello cisne del jersey y la túnica entorno a su cuerpo cuando el aire comenzó a refrescar, podría entrar en el interior de la torre de astronomía, pero parecía que si se quedaba rodeado de cuatro paredes estas se le vendrían encima. Tomó el libro que había cogido en la biblioteca y comenzó a leer, los numerosos conjuros y hechizos que había en su interior. **_

_**Draco bajó rumbo al comedor entorno a las nueve de las noche, acompañado de una silenciosa Pansy, la observaba de reojo intentando dilucidar lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena, que llevaba comportándose de forma extraña desde principios de curso.**_

_**Pansy – la morena volteó el rostro - ¿Ocurre algo?**_

_**No, ¿por qué?**_

_**No se, estás tan rara.**_

_**¿Rara?**_

_**Sí, no se desde que comenzó el curso, estás como ausente y callada. No pareces tú – detuvo sus pasos – quiero decir, tú siempre andas revoloteando entre nosotros tres, tú siempre nos intentas sonsacar cosas, nos cuestionas cada vez que no sabes donde estamos o que hacemos.**_

_**Oh, ya… - se encogió de hombros – No se Draco, solo que… este año es distinto.**_

_**¿Distinto? – arqueó una ceja. **_

_**Sí… yo… este verano – se sonrojó – Me he enamorado.**_

_**¿Qué? – preguntó llamando la atención de los estudiantes que pasaban por su lado, la empujó para que retrocediera unos pasos, y así poder ponerse en un lugar más cómodo para hablar.**_

_**Que me he enamorado Draco, yo… conocí a alguien y… - sonrió – Le quiero, ¡Merlín! Tanto que hasta me da miedo. **_

_**¿Y él?**_

_**Me quiere, ¿te lo puedes creer? – sonrió – Me quiere, no le importa quien soy o de donde vengo Draco. Y eso es tan maravilloso. Se ha enamorado de la verdadera Pansy.**_

_**¿Hay dos Pansy?**_

_**Imbecil – golpeó a su amigo en el hombro – Draco, no creo que puedas entender.**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Porque hay que estar enamorado para sentirse así – el rubio frunció el ceño – Cuando me habla, ¡morgana, cuando me mira! Lo veo, veo que me quiere, que se preocupa por mí. Y no tiene prejuicios, y ve más allá de la fachada… ¿te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que es eso? – Draco tragó saliva – Sabe cosas de mí que ni siquiera vosotros sabéis**_

_**¡Oye! Soy tu mejor amigo, se supone que yo debería saber esas cosas… - de repente Blaise pasó a su lado y les saludó con la mano - ¡Oh, mierda! **_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Pansy… por casualidad no estamos hablando de Blaise ¿verdad?**_

_**¿Blaise? ¿Qué tiene que ver Blaise en todo esto?**_

_**No… nada - ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su amigo, que la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde hacía casi diez años, estaba enamorada de otro?**_

_**Se llama Roy – agachó la cabeza – es muggle. **_

_**¿Qué? – la empotró contra la pared - ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Tienes idea lo que te harán tus padres si se enteran? O peor aún ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará quien tú ya sabes si se entera?**_

_**Sí, pero no me importa – alzó la mirada y la clavó en su mejor amigo – Le amo Draco, y él me ama a mí ¿Qué importa todo lo demás?**_

_**Durante la cena fue el rubio quien estuvo completamente ausente, el que no probó bocado e intentó borrar el semblante de preocupación que había poblado su rostro, realmente le costó hacerlo porque sus amigos se pasaron todo el tiempo preguntándole.**_

_**¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Theo mientras salían del comedor. **_

_**Sí…**_

_**¡Oye Ron! – Draco giró el rostro y buscó con su mirada al pelirrojo - ¿Sabes dónde está Harry? – Finnigan uno de los compañeros de cuarto del morenos se había acercado hacia Ron y Hermione – Necesito hablar con él, para el trabajo de encantamientos que tenemos que entregar. **_

_**Eh… verás Seammus – el rubio tuvo que agudizar el oído – No creo que hoy sea un buen día para eso.**_

_**¿Por qué? – preguntó el irlandés.**_

_**Hoy es 31 de diciembre – respondió Hermione.**_

_**Ya, ¿Y?**_

_**... – la castaña resopló – Hoy hace quince años, que sus padres fueron asesinados.**_

_**Oh…**_

_**Decir que a Draco se le había caído el alma a los pies era una nimiedad, había sido tocado y hundido. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado aquello? ¿Cómo podía haber discutido con Harry, obviando por completo la fecha que era? **_

_**Tengo que irme – anunció el rubio a sus amigos.**_

_**Draco… - pero había empezado a andar con rapidez – Últimamente está muy raro – apuntó Blaise.**_

_**Sí, casi tanto como tú – Theo señaló a Pansy. **_

_**¿Yo? – sonrió – Yo estoy perfectamente bien – y puso rumbo a las mazmorras.**_

_**¡Por Merlín, Blaise! Cierra la boca – el moreno le dio un codazo en el estomago como toda respuesta. **_

_**Había recorrido cada rincón de la escuela, cada aula, cada pasillo y no le había encontrado por ningún lado. Mientras subía las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, maldecía su mala suerte por no haber sido capaz de recordar que fecha era, por haber dicho aquellas cosas, quizás debería haberse callado, guardarse sus miedos, quizás… ¡Ojala, pudiera cambiar aquella mañana! **_

_**Entró y revisó el lugar, no había nadie en la habitación, pero la puerta del balcón estaba abierta caminó hacia ella, y se encontró con Harry sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared y un libro sobre las rodillas, cuando le sintió llegar elevó la rostro,**_

_**¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Te estaba buscado.**_

_**Ya me has encontrado – dijo volviendo a mirar el libro - ¿Qué quieres?**_

_**Harry… - se mordió el labio – Lo siento – tragó saliva – Yo no quería decir y…**_

_**¿Sabes? Realmente no me importa lo que tengas que decirme.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**¡Por el amor de dios! – exclamó volviendo a mirarle – No voy a morirme porque no sientas lo mismo que yo, o porque seas un cobarde.**_

… _**- agachó la cabeza - ¿Qué haces con ese libro?**_

_**No es de tu incumbencia. **_

_**Harry, trae acá ese libro. **_

_**No – se levantó y caminó hacia la torre.**_

_**¡Joder! Nunca debí hablarte de él – se reprendió el rubio – Dámelo Harry, por favor. **_

_**Apártate de mi camino, Malfoy – le empujó haciéndole perder el equilibrio.**_

_**Harry, ese libro no contiene más que magia oscura, no vas a sacar nada bueno de él. **_

_**Ese es mi problema – dijo dándose la vuelta.**_

_**Dame el libro – sacó su varita – Dámelo o te lanzaré un hechizo aturdidor.**_

_**¿Un aturdidor? – la carcajada sonó tan macabra que el rubio no pudo más que estremecerse- Venga ya Malfoy, ¿eso es lo único que sabes hacer?**_

_**No, y lo sabes. Pero no lo usaré contigo – dijo apuntando hacia él – Dame el libro, por favor.**_

_**No – siguió su camino.**_

… _**- respiró profundamente y apartó momentáneamente el miedo que sentía – Expelliarmus.**_

_**¡Protego! – sin sacar su varita, sin darse la vuelta, Harry repelió el hechizo asombrado a Draco, cuando Harry se volteó para encararlo mostraba un faz seria y turbada – Me has atacado – chilló – Te has atrevido a atacarme.**_

_**Y lo volveré a hacer si no me das ese libro. No vas a encontrar nada bueno en él, por favor Harry – le miró suplicante – Harry…**_

… _**- titubeó un segundo, el segundo en el que los ojos de Draco parecieron brillar tras susurrar su nombre, pero después lo mando todo al carajo – Expelliarmus – siseó sacando al tiempo la varita de la manga de su camisa. **_

… _**- el rayo de luz impactó directamente en el pecho del rubio que salió despedido contra el balcón de piedra golpeándose, la espalda y la cabeza, quedando sentado después, como si fuera un muñeco desvencijado.**_

_**Harry se dio la vuelta antes de ver si quiera como Draco caía sentado y tomó el rumbo de la salida, pero se detuvo cuando no oyó ni un lamento, ni un quejido ni siquiera una maldición detuvo sus pasos, y se giró.**_

_**¿Malfoy? – preguntó mirando hacia el cuerpo que permanecía laxo en el suelo – Malfoy deja de hacer el gilipollas y levántate.**_

…

_**¿Malfoy? – preguntó asustado – Draco… - corrió hacia él - ¡Joder, mierda! – exclamó cuando le vio la herida de la cabeza - Dios… Draco… - se arrodilló junto a él y le pegó a su cuerpo – Mierda, ¿Qué hecho? Por favor… mírame, ¿si?... mírame Draco… mírame – apartó con su mano un par de mechones de la frente del rubio y le acarició la mejilla - ¡Oh, Draco! Escúchame por favor, lo siento… yo no quise...**_

_**¿Harry? – recuperó el sentido**_

_**Si… si… ¡oh, dios! Draco – le apretó con fuerza contra él – Lo siento, perdóname, no me controle yo y… ¡Merlín!**_

_**Hmmm – sonrió tímidamente – Me duele – se quejó.**_

_**Lo se… claro… yo… te llevare a al enfermería…**_

_**No, no… - se recostó más aún en el pecho del moreno – deja que me quede así, por favor.**_

_**Pero la herida… tu cabeza – Draco parpadeó un par de veces cuando una gota de sangre se coló por el puente de su nariz rumbo a uno de sus ojos, Harry se la apartó con un dedo.**_

_**No es nada – le sonrió – Harry, cuando te fuiste esta mañana yo… hay algo que no te dije.**_

_**No, importa. Yo lo siento, lo lamento… no sentía nada de lo que te dije.**_

_**¿No? – preguntó abrumado, y pesadamente triste. Creía que le amaba, que los dos sentían lo mismo, y ahora Harry decía aquello. De repente el dolor de su cabeza desapareció y se centro en su corazón, y vaya que si dolía, abrasaba y quemaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. **_

_**Sí, yo no quería hacerte daño, ni apartarte de mi lado… solo… estaba dolido porque no sentías lo mismo que yo. Lo lamento no quise…**_

_**¿Sentir lo mismo que tú? – preguntó temeroso - ¿Me quieres?**_

_**Sí – los ojos verdes se ensombrecieron – Y no importa si tú no sientes lo mismo, yo de verdad que lo entiendo, y bueno creo que podemos ser amigos, y…**_

_**Bésame, por favor. Bésame – pidió en una susurró.**_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Bésame – dijo mirando directamente a sus labios. El moreno tardó poco en sucumbir a su petición, bajó el rostro y unió sus labios a los del rubio, en un beso ansiado y anhelado por Draco, quería transmitir en él cada uno de los sentimientos que Harry lograba hacerle experimentar, puso cariño, ternura, amor, pasión, todo lo que fue capaz de recordar, pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente – Te quiero, Harry. Te quiero pero tengo tanto miedo. **_

… _**- los labios del moreno temblaron.**_

_**Miedo a todo lo que esto supone, porque sabes que esto no es fácil. No será fácil, no podemos confiar en nadie, porque nadie va a entenderlo. No puedo ponerte en peligro, si mi padre se enterara es probable que quisiera matarte, o entregarte al Lord, utilizarme para ello, y yo no podría soportarlo – tragó saliva - y si tu padrino lo supiera, cualquiera de tus amigos, cualquier mago creería que te estoy utilizando, que me voy a aprovechar de ti, que quiero poner tu cabeza a los pies del Lord. **_

_**Eso es porque no te conocen de verdad, porque no saben esto que sentimos – unió su mano a la del rubio y las puso entre sus pechos – es mucho más fuerte que lo demás – se sonrieron – Draco no me importa lo que piensen los demás, y ¡Merlín! entiendo tus miedos, pero yo… te necesito, quiero estar contigo.**_

_**Y yo… pero… ¿Cómo podremos estar juntos sin que nadie lo sepa? **_

_**Encontraremos la forma.**_

_**Permanecieron mirando las estrellas algunos minutos, hasta que Harry insistió en que la herida de la cabeza del rubio debía ser atendida, Draco no le hizo caso al principio pero cuando empezó a ponerse pesado, él mismo le explicó como hacer un hechizo para que cicatrizara la herida.**_

_**¿Cómo sabes hacerlo? – preguntó mientras humedecía la zona, con el paño mojado que Draco había hecho aparecer.**_

_**Durante el último verano… - suspiró – algunos de nosotros, de mis compañeros, y yo fuimos llevados a campos de entrenamiento.**_

_**¿Entrenamiento? – apuntó con la punta de su varita a la herida del rubio – Cicatrizo**_

_**Ahssss… - siseó apretando con fuerza la mano de Harry mientras la piel se cerraba en torno a la herida – Mortifagos – dijo respirando con dificultad – El Lord, nos quería preparados. **_

… _**- sopló sobre la herida y dejó que Draco volviera a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.**_

_**Nos sometieron a todo tipo de pruebas, y como comprenderás no eran muy suaves, cruccios, aturdidores, maldiciones antiguas, teníamos que saber lanzarlas, pero sobre todo poder resistirlas. Mi madre me enseñó algunos hechizos para curar a mis compañeros.**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo duró?**_

_**Todo el verano – suspiró – deseaba tanto volver al colegio, todos lo deseábamos, ninguno de mis amigos quiere unirse a Lord, pero todos hemos sido entregados.**_

_**¿Entregados?**_

_**Para demostrar su lealtad, tras su vuelta, los mortifagos debían entregar su bien más preciado a la voluntad del Lord, la mayoría entregaron a sus hijos, otros a sus mujeres. **_

_**¿Tu padre te entregó? – la mano del moreno se apretó con más fuerza entorno a la suya.**_

_**Si no era yo, era mi madre – restregó el rostro contra el pecho de Harry, mientras que él acariciaba con la mano que aún tenía libre el brazo del rubio – Y se lo pedí a mi padre antes que de que cayera preso. **_

_**¿Por qué? **_

_**Jamás habría soportado la idea de mi madre siendo sometida a… **_

_**¿a qué?**_

_**No quiero hablar de eso – miró su reloj – Es tarde tengo que irme.**_

_**Draco, ¿Qué te hizo?**_

… _**- se levantó sin mirarle – Ya no importa, solo, dame ese libro, por favor. **_

… _**- Harry miró al libro que había arrogado al suelo en cuanto vio el estado de Draco y lo cogió observándolo con detenimiento, había tanta magia oscura en él, tantos y tantos hechizos por descubrir – Creo que, quizás podría servirme para…**_

_**No – se lo arrebató – tienes que vencer con tu magia Harry, no con esto – lo guardó en el interior de su túnica – Prométeme que no vas a utilizarlo. **_

…

_**Por favor. **_

_**Está bien – Draco se acercó para besarlo – Solo, dime ¿Qué te hizo? **_

… _**- tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, en apartar dolorosos recuerdos de su mente – antes de ser iniciado, de tomar la marca. El Lord tiene que someter tu mente, con ayuda de pociones y legeremancia. Y tu cuerpo, con torturas y… - agachó la mirada un segundo hasta de volver a alzarla cargada de ira y odio – Un mortifago pertenece por entero a el Lord, tienes que ser suyo en todos los aspectos. **_

… _**- unió pensamientos y conjeturas, se sintió terriblemente mareado por aquellas palabras. Después solo estrechó a Draco, que permanecía en trance entre sus brazos – le haré por pagar, te lo juro. Por todo lo que te ha hecho.**_

… _**- sollozó apretando el rostro contra el cuerpo de Harry - ¿lo prometes? **_

_**Lo juro – tomó su barbilla con los dedos de la mano derecha y besó los labios con ternura – Nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Nadie. **_

_**Aquella noche hablaron, y mucho, sobre todo lo que Draco había pasado en aquel campo de entrenamiento, el rubio nunca llegó a darle detalles específicos de lo que había sufrido, pero Harry fue consciente de que sobre todo había padecido dolor, y no podía sopórtalo, la sola idea de que alguien le lastimara le hacia hervir la sangre, quería destrozar con sus propias manos a Voldemort, estrangularlo con fuerza hasta conseguir que se le saltaran los ojos, y la vida escapase de sus labios en un instante. **_

_**Harry, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Draco incorporándose.**_

_**Na… nada – de repente era como si no hubiera sido consciente de lo que hacia, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo y no se hubiera percatado.**_

_**Tu… tu magia, me estaba rodeando.**_

_**¿Si?**_

_**No sabía que pudieras hacer eso.**_

_**Yo… yo tampoco – agachó la mirada.**_

_**¿Pasa algo?**_

_**De un tiempo a esta parte, están pasándome cosas muy extrañas. **_

_**¿Cosas extrañas?**_

_**No puedo controlar mi magia, hay veces que… cuando algo me enfurece, me siento desbordado, es como si quisiera salir de mí… **_

_**Deberías hablar con alguien sobre eso, yo no conozco mucho sobre magia oscura pero creo que…**_

_**Yo no utilizo magia oscura – le dijo mirándole fijamente.**_

_**Lo se… pero quizás… bueno, una vez me dijiste que tenias una especie de conexión… **_

_**Si, pero… yo no soy como él – se defendió.**_

_**Lo se – se mordió el labio – claro que lo se, tú nunca podrías ser como él – se puso de rodillas para mirar frente a frente – yo te amo Harry, por eso te amo, porque tú no eres como nadie, eres único. **_

… _**- sonrió inclinándose sobre sus labios – Es tarde – susurró sin separarse apenas de él. **_

_**Lo se, tengo que volver, no he dicho a nadie donde estaba. Seguramente me estén buscando.**_

_**¿No pueden vivir sin ti?**_

_**Sabes que no, tú tampoco puedes – Harry le acarició el cabello observándole embelesado.**_

_**No, no puedo. ¡Dios, no quiero! – se apoderó de su boca otra vez.**_

_**Vale, aclarado ese punto es hora de irnos. Tengo que dejar el libro en la biblioteca. **_

_**Me quedare un rato – le dijo.**_

_**Pero es tarde… **_

_**Solo, un quiero estar un poco aquí, nada más. **_

… _**- Draco recordó el motivo por el que había corrido hacia la torre de astronomía – A ver, hazme un hueco. **_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Que abras tus piernas y me dejes sentarme ahí – Harry acomodó su espalda contra la pared y separando sus piernas permitió que el rubio se colocará entre ellas - ¿Les echas mucho de menos? – preguntó temeroso.**_

_**Sí – suspiró – Solo me hubiera gustado conocerles. **_

_**Ojala todo hubiera sido distinto. **_

_**Ojala… solo hubiera deseado crecer con una familia de verdad, tener a alguien. **_

… _**- giró el rostro para hablarle mientras se miraban – ahora me tienes a mí, a tus amigos, tu padrino…**_

_**Lo se – besó su nariz. **_

_**Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, los dos regresaron a sus casas, no sin antes hacer una pequeña parada en la biblioteca para dejar el libro que Harry había tomado. Mientras Harry se metía en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en un día, su primera pelea, y su primera reconciliación. Había sido bonito poder decirle a Draco todo lo que sentía pero más aún haber oído lo mismo de sus labios, se sentía más cercano a él que nunca, y aunque deseaba gritar a los cuatros vientos que le amaba, sabía que debía esperar, que todo tendría su momento. **_

_**Cuando consiguió conciliar el sueño eran cerca de las cuatro, y no pudo dormir demasiado porque se sumió en una horrible pesadilla donde su relación con Draco era descubierta, y todos, incluido Sirius le daban la espalda, y Merlín sabe que aquello no había sido lo peor. La peor parte de aquella pesadilla, había sido cuando Voldemort lo descubrió y no dudó ni un minuto en matar a Draco solo para hacerle sufrir.**_

_**Se despertó empapado en sudor, y con la respiración agitada, había sido una de las peores pesadillas de su vida, porque no había podido hacer nada por Draco, y todos los que le rodeaban que si hubieran podido hacer algo, no lo hicieron, todos dejaron que Draco muriera delante de sus ojos. **_

_**Alcanzó las gafas de la mesilla de noche, y aún en pijama y descalzó se echó encima la capa de invisibilidad, y con el mapa en la mano regresó a la biblioteca. Sabía que lo había prometido, pero también le había prometido que nadie más le haría daño, y eso era algo que iba a cumplir.**_

_**Cerca del amanecer, volvía a estar bajo las mantas de su cama. A los pies de la misma estaba su baúl, y bajo toda su ropa, un libro. **_

_**PRIORI INCANTATIEM**_

¤¤¤¤

Avanzó entre el pedregoso camino que le llevaría hasta el que había sido uno de sus mayores refugios durante estos últimos años. Allí solía perderse cuando necesitaba pensar. Recordar, los momentos vividos con Draco, sus encuentros y todo lo que habían compartido juntos. Porque no había llegado hasta aquel punto para terminar separados, porque costara lo que costara iban a estar juntos.

Puso su mano sobre la fría piedra, y murmurando la contraseña entro a través de ella, con su varita como única iluminación camino por el sendero, aun húmedo de aquella cueva perdida en algún rincón del norte de Inglaterra. Al final del pasadizo una puerta de madera, daba entrada a un pequeño almacén, donde solo había un sofá al que le faltaba uno de los reposabrazos y un armario.

Lanzó la túnica sobre el sofá y con pesadez abrió el armario, el pensadero se inclinó hacia delante, y pudo ver reflejado alguno de los últimos recuerdos que había visto en él.

Llevar una relación a escondidas no era fácil y mucho menos en tiempos de guerra por lo que ambos habían llegado a una decisión. Tanto él como Draco, se había deshicieron, muy a su pesar, de la mayoría de los recuerdos que habían compartido juntos, no podían arriesgarse a que los mortifagos o el ministerio entrará en su mente y descubriera todo por lo que estaba luchando.

esto es todo lo que nos han robado – dijo – nos lo han quitado todo, Draco, nuestros recuerdos. Nuestras vidas – apretó los nudillos en torno al pensadero – pero no voy a perderte – llevó una de sus manos hacia la estantería y guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón el recuerdo a por el que había ido, los otros los hizo desaparecer rumbo a su casa, ahora ya no necesitaba aquello.

Se volvió a colocar la túnica dejándola sin abotonar, caminó sobre sus propios pasos, dejando un reguero de magia oscura por el lugar, llenando cada rescoldo de la cueva. A medida que avanzaba su ira crecía, su odio hacia todo lo que no fuera Draco aumentaba, y parecía no querer detenerse. Lo peor de todo es que por primera vez, el no tenía intención de retener esos sentimientos, estaba cansado de contenerse, de reprimir todo lo que sentía.

Está vez las cosas serían a su manera.

Una vez hubo abandonado la cueva, susurró

_Cremare _

Tras de él todo aquel pareja explotó en una bola de fuego inmensa, arrasando cientos de metros de bosque y naturaleza. El aura de Harry era más negra que nunca.

El principio del fin.

La rebelión había comenzado.


	11. Lord Potter

i Antes que nada, decir que sí, soy yo Eve Malfoy, solo que aquí tenía otro nick, y hacía meses que no publicaba nada, pero como se ha muerto morido por el momento la pagina de Slasheaven, me he venido hacia aquí a probar suerte. Sigo con la historia donde la había dejado, espero que os guste y los comentarios serán como siempre bien agradecidos. Un besazo. /i 

Draco yacía tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, con los brazos sobre las sabanas durmiendo placidamente, gracias a las numerosas pociones que su padrino y Theo acaban de suministrarle.

Tras la marcha de Harry, el rubio mostró una ligera mejoría y Nott fue capaz de estabilizar sus constantes, el otrora slytherin había abandonado la casa dando una única instrucción a los tres hombres que iban a velarlo. Draco debía descansar, dormir por días si hiciera falta, pero nada ni nadie debían molestarlo. Por aquella razón Lucius salía ahora de la habitación de su hijo después de tomarle una vez más la temperatura y comprobar que seguía estable. Entró en la cocina, con largas y marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, y con un dolor de espalda creciente.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Severus.

- Sigue igual – respondió pesadamente sentándose en una silla de madera junto a su viejo amigo – Creo que debería llevármelo a casa.

- No puedes – anunció Remus – Draco está bajo la tutela de Harry, si lo sacas de aquí el ministro se percatará y hará que lo encierren en Azkaban – suspiró – Y todos sabemos que Draco no está en condiciones de soportar una estadía en la cárcel.

- ¿Y que pretendes que haga? – Gruñó – Es mi único hijo, no voy a abandonarlo.

- Nadie te pide que lo hagas – respondió con serenidad mientras ponía una tetera llena de agua en el fuego – Yo me haré cargo de él hasta que se recupere.

- ¿Qué? – Se levantó de golpe – Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar a tu cuidado a Draco.

- ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? – Preguntó airado - ¿Envenenarle? ¿Matarlo? – Apretó los puños con fuerza – No, Lucius, yo no soy como tú. No traicionaría la confianza que Harry ha depositado en mí dejando a Draco aquí.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – el rubio dio un paso al frente pero Severus le detuvo.

- ¡Ya! – Les gritó – Me importa una mierda vuestras rencillas, vuestras peleas y todo lo que una vez hubo entre vosotros en el pasado. En lo único que tenemos que pensar es en Draco.

- Y en Harry… - añadió el licántropo – Tengo miedo por él, jamás lo había visto tan descontrolado – suspiró – Parece que Draco es el único capaz de hacerle entrar en razón, de controlar sus poderes, y si la maldición les impide estar juntos…

- Lo se – se quejó Severus – tenemos que encontrar a Potter y tratar de serenarlo, yo le vi luchar contra el Lord, y lo que hizo en el pasillo hace un rato no tiene comparación con aquello, es demasiado poderoso, como para no tener un control sobre él.

- Pero es Draco quien está maldito – protestó el rubio – Es la vida de mi hijo la que corre peligro.

- Lo sabemos Lucius, pero… - Severus aceptó la taza de té que Remus le tendía – también debemos de pensar en Potter, y todo lo que esto supone para él.

- Creo que debemos pensar primero en Draco – comentó Remus sentándose frente a ellos, Lucius le miró sorprendido – Debemos indagar a acerca de la maldición que le afecta y si hay alguna posibilidad de revertirla. Si algo le pasará a Draco – suspiró – Yo no se de lo que Harry sería capaz.

- Estupendo – gruñó el rubio – Salvar a Draco para contener a Harry.

- ¡Qué más da por lo que sea! – Explotó Severus – Lo importante para todos es curar a Draco.

- Veo que todos estamos de acuerdo

- ¡Harry! – Remus corrió a abrazarlo pero cuando se acercó comprobó como su magia flotaba a su alrededor - ¿Qué, pasa? ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

- Arriba, descansando, pero Harry…

- Lo sé, solo quiero que le des esto – le tendió un par de frascos – Necesito que me mantengáis informado si Draco os habla de quien le lanzó la maldición.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dónde vas a ir? – preguntó el licántropo preocupado.

- Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia – les informó – Mañana vendré a ver como sigue – titubeante miró hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia el piso superior – Remus – se inclinó hacia delante – dile que le quiero – y se desvaneció en el acto.

Remus subió solo una hora después cargando una bandeja hacia la habitación que hasta la noche anterior había ocupado Harry, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Lucius apartando un mechón de la cara de su hijo.

Le traigo algo para cenar – dijo el licántropo acomodando la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche

Gracias – murmuró sin apartar la mano del rostro de su hijo – Draco, cariño, tienes que comer algo

… - sentía la boca reseca, paladeó un par de veces y abrió con pesadez los ojos - ¿Harry?

No, hijo, soy yo. Papá.

¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó levantando la cabeza.

Cariño, Lupin te ha traído algo para cenar.

Solo un poco de sopa, Theo digo que tenía que ser algo ligero.

¿Y Harry? – insistió mientras su padre le colocaba un par de almohadones tras la espalda ayudándole a incorporarse en la cama.

Tomate la sopa, por favor – pidió su padre depositando la bandeja sobre sus piernas, pero Draco la apartó con la mano

¿Dónde está Harry?

Él… - comenzó a hablar Lucius

No está en la casa, Severus y Theo hablaron con él, y le explicaron acerca de tu maldición.

¿Qué? – preguntó – No, no…. – apartó las mantas de sus piernas y hizo un amago para levantarse

Draco, no. Hijo estás muy débil.

Dadme una poción revitalizante entonces – protestó – Tengo que encontrar a Harry. Tengo que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No, hijo. Potter quiere que te quedes en casa, quiere que te recuperes.

No, no… él me necesita – clavó sus ojos en Remus – Lupin, él me necesita, por favor. Ayúdame.

Draco, yo…

Por favor.

¡Basta! – gritó Lucius – Acuéstate, y no me obligues a atarte – amenazó – No vas a moverte de esta cama, hasta que estés totalmente recuperado, y después… después intentaremos buscar una solución para todo esto.

¡No la hay! – chilló Draco – No la hay… - sollozó – Llevo años maldito – les dijo - ¿Creéis que no he estado buscando una solución? ¿Qué no me he pasado las noches en vela consultando libros y tratados sobre magia oscura? ¿Qué no he acudido a todo tipo de brujas, santeros y demás para despojarme de ella?

Pero…

Cada vez que huía, no lo hacía para escapar de los aurores o los dementores, lo hacía buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme – suspiró – Y nadie puede.

… - Lucius observó a sus hijo, pálido, demacrado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Si no hay solución para tu maldición, si de verdad has buscado todos los remedios posibles. Lo mejor es que te olvides de Potter.

¡No! – chillo mirando con ira a su padre - ¡NUNCA! – gritó con más fuerza – Jamás voy a olvidarme de él, prefiero morir a hacerlo.

Draco, no digas…

¡Cállate! – le ordenó – No tienes ni idea, nadie… ninguno sabe todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que… - comenzó a jadear, cuando la respiración se le hizo más pesada.

Tranquilízate – le pidió Remus tomó un frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de punto azul e invocó un pensadero – Harry me pidió que te diera esto.

Para… ¿para mí? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, el castaño asintió.

Lucius, vamos – instó el licántropo

Pero tiene que cenar…

Draco se tomara la sopa después, ¿verdad? – el rubio asintió mientras vertía el espeso liquido en el pequeño pensadero que había colocada sobre sus piernas, al tiempo que los dos adultos abandonaban la habitación.

Harry…

br 

_**Siempre había sabido que las relaciones de pareja no eran fáciles, bueno en realidad, eso era lo que había oído, puesto que aquella era su primera relación seria. En ellas hay que tratar muchas cosas, demasiadas, confianza, cercanía, caracteres distintos, manías varias y demás. Hasta ahí todo era normal, podía lidiar con aquellas cosas, podía entender el carácter agrio en ocasiones de su pareja, podía pasar por alto algunos pequeños insultos cuando perdía la cabeza incluso llegó a comprender su reticencia a ahondar en aspectos más profundos de su relación, léase sexo. **_

_**Pero por lo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar era por aquello. Eso si que no, podía coger una buena perreta, podía poner su mejor cara de perro abandonado, pero Harry no iba a pasar por aquello. **_

_**-**__**Por favor – pestañeó un par de veces haciendo que los ojos de Harry siguieran con atención el movimiento – Harry, por favor.**_

_**-**__**No, he dicho que no – se giró y caminó al fondo de la habitación, sino lo hacía iba a sucumbir, y ¡maldita sea! No iba a hacerlo. **_

_**-**__**Pero es que no entiendo porque no quieres hacerlo. **_

_**-**__**Pues porque no, ¿te has vuelto loco? – Preguntó un tanto airado – Es un completo disparate.**_

_**-**__**No, no lo es – la determinación en sus palabras era clara - A mi me parece bonito. **_

_**-**__**… - alzó una ceja y meneó la cabeza –Venga ya Draco, no es más que una cursilería, es más en el mundo muggle… **_

_**-**__**Me importan bien poco esos – añadió con desprecio – Por favor. **_

_**-**__**Draco, no. Sabes que no podemos. Sería demasiado sospechoso.**_

_**-**__**Pero tienes la capa, y el mapa – caminó con sigilo y se abrazó a él por la espalda – Sería realmente especial, solos los dos. No tenemos porque dormir fuera del castillo. Podemos regresar antes de la madrugada. **_

_**-**__**Es demasiado peligroso – dijo sintiendo como poco a poco el cuerpo del rubio se pegaba más al suyo – Se que es importante para ti, pero sabes que no podemos.**_

_**-**__**… - bufó irritado y soltó sus brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo – Es el primer San Valentín que vamos a pasar juntos. No podemos ir a Homesgade, no podemos hacer nada más que venir aquí encerrarnos y pasar las horas.**_

_**-**__**No te habías quejado hasta ahora – se dio la vuelta con rapidez – Es más estamos así porque tú quieres, eres tú el que no quiere que nadie sepa nada de lo nuestro.**_

_**-**__**¡Claro sería genial gritarle a los cuatros vientos que estamos juntos! – Comentó con ironía - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que mi padre tardaría en presionarme para que te entregara? O peor aún, ¿Cuánto crees que tardarían en usarme para que te entregaras? **_

_**-**__**… - refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba darle la razón en aquello, pero por desgracia la tenía – Draco lo se, pero salir del colegio es prácticamente imposible, ya se que tú ya sabes desaparecerte, pero yo no. ¡Y odio las desapariciones conjuntas! **_

_**-**__**Puedo hacer un traslador para los dos.**_

_**-**__**Genial, llegar a Paris sintiéndome un pato mareado – ironizó – sería lo más romántico que habría hecho en mi vida.**_

_**-**__**… - lo miró detenidamente y agachó la cabeza, no había caso. No iba a seguir con aquello, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para una nueva pelea – Está bien – cogió su mochila y recogió sus cosas – Nos veremos mañana – caminó hacia Harry y le besó con ternura – termina tu redacción para pociones, le he echado un vistazo y he hecho algunas anotaciones al margen.**_

_**-**__**Draco… - le cogió de la mano y él simplemente le sonrió – Lo siento, de verdad.**_

_**-**__**Está bien – volvió a besarle – no importa, intentaré preparar algo bonito aquí. **_

_**Harry le vio dejar la habitación y se sintió más miserable que nunca, no soportaba verlo triste, era como si aquello se hubiera convertido en una obsesión llevaban juntos varios meses, y siempre había conseguido hacerle sentir un poco mejor, había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa, pero ahora él había sido quien se la había robado. Agotado física y psíquicamente desechó la idea de terminar la redacción y se tumbó en el sofá cuan largo era, con en el antebrazo sobre la frente y la mirada fija en el techo. **_

_**No entendía la obsesión del rubio por celebrar San Valentín, le parecía una gran tontería, puesto que era de la opinión de que el amor y el cariño debían demostrarse día a día, no marcar un día concreto en el calendario y hacerlo especial, ¿iban a quererse más ese día? No, entonces ¿Por qué debían celebrarlo? No tenía ningún sentido, pero Draco llevaba un par de semanas insistiendo en hacer algo especial, hasta que la alocada idea de pasar el día en Paris apareció por su mente. ¡Santo Merlín! Salir del colegio y no a cualquier sitio, a Paris, a perderse por sus calles y ser encontrados por cualquiera, se exponían a dejar al aire su relación, o peor aún a caer en manos de Lord Oscuro y no parecía que Draco, que hasta el momento se había bastante cobarde al respecto, tuviera intención alguna de entrar en razón. **_

_**Un fuerte pinchazo en su cicatriz le hizo volver a la realidad. Se asustó cuando una imagen oscura apareció en su mente, si no lo detenía volvería a pasar, y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquel sufrimiento, no de nuevo. Cerró su mente concentrándose en el redacción de pociones que tenía que terminar, y pasó el resto de al tarde ignorando la necesidad de ver más allá.**_

_**Al final arrastró sus pies hasta el comedor donde una vez más, y como cada año todo estaba estupidamente adornado, corazones que flotaban, pequeños cupidos que revoloteaban por el aire, y todo rosa, muy rosa. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio como Draco tenía la mirada perdida, y revolvía la comida en su plato. Como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente miserable. **_

_**¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Ron antes de llevarse un trozo de pastel a la boca – Nof mef dihasf, esgtufiando, ¿no?**_

_**Pues sí – respondió mientras con desgana se servía un poco de puré de patatas.**_

_**Me parece muy bien – comentó Hermione – deberías tomar ejemplo de Harry, Ron, sus notas han mejorado mucho este curso.**_

… _**- Harry sabía que era debido a la ayuda que Draco le prestaba, él le hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles, ¿y como se lo pagaba? Negándole la única cosa que el rubio había pedido en esos meses, con disimulo giró su rostro para comprobar como Draco ni siquiera alcanzaba a tomarse el postre, y eso que había ese pastel de manzana que tanto le gustaba, y se levantaba poniendo rumbo, seguramente hacia las mazmorras. **_

_**Harry, ¿me has escuchado? – preguntó Hermione.**_

_**Perdona, estaba algo distraído.**_

_**No importa, te decía, si ya has ido a hablar con Dumbledore.**_

_**No aún, iré mañana**_

_**¿Sabes que puede querer?**_

_**Lo cierto es que no – respondió con sinceridad, revolvió con el tenedor su comida un par de veces más – ¿Sabéis que? No me encuentro muy bien, creo que me iré ya a dormir.**_

_**Pero Harry, Seammus ha conseguido pasar de contrabando una pequeña televisión portátil, y vamos a ver un partido de fútbol americano, ¿recuerdas? **_

_**Oh, si… la superbowl… lo había olvidado – se llevó la mano a la cicatriz – es solo que ha estado dando problemas de nuevo.**_

_**¿De verdad? – preguntó su amiga preocupada – Deberías hablar con Snape para retomar las clases.**_

_**No, no… no quiero volver a cruzarme con él a solas, he conseguido cerrar mi mente – susurró – solo que es agotador, así que necesito descansar.**_

_**Pero tío… - Ron dejó de hablar cuando Hermione le puso una mano sobre el brazo – Está bien, descansa, mañana te contaré el partido.**_

_**Gracias. **_

_**Dos horas y media más tarde seguía despierto, con las cortinas corridas, y un hechizo silenciando su cama, estaba medio desnudo sobre al cama, mirando el techo, y debatiéndose entre hacer lo correcto o hacer feliz a Draco. Era difícil tomar una decisión así, pero es que no quería por nada del mundo ponerle en peligro, y una mala sensación llevaba rondándole demasiado tiempo como para ignorarla. Estiró la mano y alcanzó el mapa de los merodeadores que descansaba junto al libro que llevaba meses ojeando y ocultándolo de los ojos de sus compañeros de cuarto, y sobre todo de los de Draco. **_

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – el mapa comenzó a tomar vida, y sus ojos viajaron hasta las mazamorras, Draco estaba aún en la sala común, junto a la chimenea. Le observó durante más de treinta minutos, seguramente se habría quedado dormido en un sofá y un deseo de poder observarlo le apremió a coger la capa de su baúl y salir corriendo rumbo a las mazmorras.**_

_**Después de pasar entre Mcgonagall y Snape, y observar como el profesor de pociones le miraba con intensidad, cerca de las mazmorras se dio cuenta de que como siempre había actuado por impulsos, y que no había pensado antes de poner rumbo a las mazmorras a las que quería acceder sin contraseña.**_

_**Genial – gruñó – Muy bien Harry, dime como narices vas a entrar ahora – dijo entre dientes – un crack y la puerta se abrió - ¡Gracias! – dijo elevando la vista, cuando iba a entrar observó que era Draco el que salía por ella, alzó las cejas contrariado y lo siguió aún bajo la capa. **_

_**  
Draco salió al exterior del colegio y caminó hasta el saliente del lago, donde meses atrás ambos se habían besado, y donde por poco casi mueren ahogados, se sentó y observó la inmensidad del lago. Durante unos minutos Harry no sabía exactamente que hacer, así que volvió sobre sus pasos y se quitó al capa.**_

_**¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó **_

_**He salido a pensar – respondió el rubio sin inmutarse – Además, la pregunta sería ¿Qué hacías tú en la puerta de mi casa?**_

_**¿lo sabías? **_

_**Se te veían los pies – le dijo señalando sus zapatos**_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Es broma, te oí cuando murmurabas algo, y no conozco a nadie más con una capa de invisibilidad.**_

_**Buen punto – se sentó a su lado – estaba preocupado por ti – reconoció – te vi en el mapa y pensé que estarías dormido en el salón, de repente tenía ganas de verte dormir.**_

_**Oh… que bonito – Harry le dio un codazo suave, para después rodearle los hombros con su brazo – Alguien podría vernos**_

_**Tengo solución para eso – extendió la capa sobre los dos – Ves, soy un chico listo.**_

_**Harry… no mientas… **_

_**Oye… - le apretó contra él y besó su pelo – lo siento, siento que no podamos salir de aquí, que tengamos que escondernos, que el único sitio donde podamos encontrarnos sea la habitación.**_

_**Está bien, ya te he dicho que no importa – acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno – podemos desayunar juntos en la habitación, presionare a los elfos para que preparen algo especial.**_

_**También podrías pedirlo por favor.**_

_**Eso no sería propio de mí.**_

_**Tienes razón – cuando Draco levantó la cabeza él acercó sus labios para besarle con tranquilidad – Algún día no será así – le dijo – algún día podremos ir a Paris a celebrarlo, podremos pasear juntos por un parque, o salir a cenar – los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas – te lo prometo Draco – volvió a besarle – Algún día todo será distinto. **_ /br 

Apartó el pensadero con cuidado dejándolo sobre la mesita, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se sentía más triste que nunca, más vacío. Porque la promesa de Harry seguía sin cumplirse, y Merlín sabía que no era culpa del moreno, que era quien más se había desvivido por llevar adelante aquella relación, quien no le había abandonado en aquellos tres años pese a lo que había hecho, pese a todo Harry seguía a su lado.

Se ha vuelto loco – los gritos procedían del piso inferior – apartó las mantas y despacio camino hacia la puerta – Esto es un disparate, se ha vuelto completamente loco – Severus gritaba a pleno pulmón, mientras Draco comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, se quedó apoyado en la pared – las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron y ante ellos apareció una joven en pijama completamente alterada.

¡Remus! – salió agitando en la mano un ejemplar del profeta - ¿lo has visto? Dime que es una locura del profeta, dime que esto no es verdad.

Hermione… - la castaña miró sorprendida al profesor y calló sentada sobre él sofá.

No… no puede… esto… es imposible, Harry nunca… - giró el rostro – Señor Malfoy, profesor Snape ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ahora no Hermione – interrumpió el licántropo fijando su vista en la chimenea.

Harry, ¿te has vuelt… oh... – Ron miró a ambos lados del salón y encarnó una ceja anonadado - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – preguntó a Hermione, la castaña se encogió de hombros - ¿es verdad? – Remus asintió tristemente sentándose frente a ellos.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Draco, con voz débil, a la vez que terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones.

¡Malfoy! – Ron sacó su varita con rapidez.

Guarda esa varita – gruñó Severus, el joven pelirrojo miró a su alrededor y pareció sorprendido porque nadie salvo él y Hermione notaba como raro que él estuviera allí – Draco, Theo te ordenó reposo, por favor, sube a descansar.

No – caminó hasta el centro dispuesto a tomar la edición del profeta, que su padre se apresuró en esconder – Padre por favor.

Esto no es asunto tuyo – le dijo malhumorado – lo único que debes hacer es recuperarte.

Harry es asunto mío.

¿Harry? – preguntó Hermione más desconcertada – Por favor, alguien podría explicarnos.

Harry es mi esposo – habló Draco – estoy aquí porque él me ha traído, y ahora por favor pásame el periódico

Granger, no – Lucius la miró con frialdad y la muchacha se arrugó un poco y escondió el periódico.

Oh… mierda – exclamó el rubio – accio profeta – el periódico salió volando hacia su mano, pero estaba tan débil que aquella pequeña descarga mágica le hizo tambalearse, Remus llegó justo a tiempo para cogerlo.

¿estás bien?

No… - respondió con sinceridad.

Severus por favor – el director sacó una nueva botella de poción de su maletín y se la tendió al licántropo quien la coloco en los labios de Draco antes de ayudarle a sentarse en su regazo, cuando estuvo algo mejor tomó el periódico entre sus manos – Draco, esto no es culpa tuya.

Lupin tiene razón – añadió su padrino, su padre asintió.

Harry, él solo… está perdido, no sabe que hacer o… pero – miró alrededor y suspiró – No es culpa tuya.

Con manos temblorosas desdobló el periódico y se encontró con un titular que ocupaba la mitad de la portada

**LORD POTTER**

Harry Potter, como mago vivo más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra insta a la comunidad mágica a su completa sumisión antes de que las consecuencias pudieran llegar a ser nefastas.

En un breve comunicado a este periódico el niño que vivió y venció, pide que el ministerio ceda a su única petición. Entregarle el completo poder. El héroe del mundo mágico anuncia que no quiere comenzar una guerra ni someter a nadie contra su propia voluntad, pero hay asuntos que deben ser arreglados, son las palabras textuales del joven muchacho, quien pide carta blanca para llevar a cabo dichos asuntos.

"_No quiero ser un nuevo Voldemort, pero ha llegado el momento que actúe como lo que soy, el más poderoso mago de está comunidad. He dado la mitad de mi vida, y mucho más por esta comunidad, y ahora vengo a cobrar esa deuda que ustedes tienen conmigo, si no me dejan actuar con libertad, pueden estar seguro de que mis actos serán en consecuencia_"

La reseña continuaba en páginas interiores, pero Draco no siguió leyendo pues sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en la foto de la portada. Harry vestía con sus ropas de batalla, con sus lentes aún algo grandes resbalando ligeramente por el puente de la nariz, su rostro aún seguía siendo el de un niño, vivaz y vital, con la única necesidad de ser feliz, solo que sus ojos, eran más oscuros que nunca. Había algo que nadie más, salvo Draco, podía ver, y era el aura intensamente negra que se creaba a su alrededor.

Lo había hecho otra vez. La había llamado.

Necesito mi ropa y algunas pociones más – dijo dejando caer el periódico al suelo mientras se levantaba.

¿Qué? – preguntó su padre - ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos los dos? Uno habla de hacer lo que se le venga en gana, amenazando a toda la comunidad mágica, y el otro quiere salir a buscarlo cuando eres incapaz de tenerte en pie.

He pasado por cosas mucho peores – siseó – Y nada ni nadie va a detenerme, tengo que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sabes que no puedes hacer nada – Remus intento lidiar con él, hacerle entrar en razón – En cuanto te acerques a él…

Lo sé, pero no me importa, si tengo que morir, lo haré a su lado.

¡Por Circe santísima! – exclamó Severus – Esto es real Draco, y serio, vas a morir si vas tras él

¿Y crees que me importa? – respondió con rabia - ¿Crees que me importa algo más que no sea él? ¿Crees que lo que me importa es salvar al mundo mágico? Oh, no… yo no soy tan noble como Harry. Lo único que me importa es él, Harry. Nada más, si no le detengo, si no impido que siga con eso morirá, y no voy a permitirlo, no sin luchar y si para ello tengo que morir, lo haré – suspiró – Y sino moriremos juntos.

Arrastrando los pies subió las escaleras, dejándoles a todos con el aliento trabado en la garganta.

Por favor, ahora si que necesito una explicación – Hermione está más perdida que nunca.

Acompañadme a la cocina – les indicó Remus.

Iré a por más pociones – anunció Severus – y tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de la escuela

¿Qué? – preguntó el licántropo.

No voy a dejar que Draco vaya solo – le anunció – Y se que nadie va a poder detenerlo… - interrumpió a Lucius que iba a protestar – Sabes que no podremos, así que por lo menos que uno de nosotros vaya con él.

Iré yo.

Lucius no, yo tengo los conocimientos suficientes para tratarle. Deberéis hablar con Nott, iba a ponerse en contacto con alguien especializado en maldiciones antiguas – hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano y se desapareció.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron el uno junto al otro frente a Remus esperando una explicación, al licántropo le costó comenzar pero cuando lo hizo los rostros de los dos amigos se desencajaron poco a poco, no es que tuviera muchos detalles sobre lo acontecido, así que simplemente explico la situación por alto.

¡Es imposible! – gritó Ron – Si Harry se hubiera casado, yo lo sabría, soy su mejor amigo. El hurón miente.

Fue Harry quien nos lo dijo.

Esta hechizado, seguro… - murmuró el pelirrojo – O no es el verdadero Harry y alguien lo tiene…

¡Cállate Ron! – gritó Hermione – sabes que los dos sospechábamos que estaba con alguien en el colegio

Pero…

Al parecer ese alguien era Malfoy – suspiró resignada - ¿Crees que podría ponerme en contacto con Nott?

¿Para que? – preguntó Remus

No creerás que voy a cruzarme de brazos, ¿no? Se supone que Harry está haciendo todo esto para vengar a Malfoy, que esta buscando al culpable, o buscando una cura. Bueno pues yo voy a ayudarle, si Malfoy es capaz de parar lo que sea que este haciendo que Harry se comporte así, yo te juro que encontraré la manera de que Malfoy se cure de esa maldición – se levantó y volvió al salón dispuesta a tomar la red flu a su casa - ¿Se encuentra bien?

… - Lucius seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada fija en las escaleras por las que hacía solo unos minutos Draco acababa de subir – es lo único que me queda, no tengo nada más – dijo sin mirarla – no puedo perderle.

No lo hará – Hermione se acercó a él y apretó su mano entorno al brazo el rubio – Conozco a Harry, y no se dará por vencido, encontrará la forma de curarle, aunque tenga que vender su alma al diablo.


End file.
